


Like a Phoenix

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard lies in flames and what remains rests upon the shoulders of the last Odinson.</p><p>Warning: (Some switching POV), Death of Main Characters mainly off screen. (Not Tony/Loki), violence and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I wish to thank the following:  
> MassiveSpaceWren as one of my two lovely artists; Her art link can be found here -http://41.media.tumblr.com/813f4e89184ffc23b42a8f6ab7e091b6/tumblr_ny6a5q7Tkb1uagjs2o1_1280.jpg  
> Also, Mishiru Minami the other lovely artist; Her art link can be found here -https://40.media.tumblr.com/8f456b182d6d1940b8c269fec560cb92/tumblr_ny6n3k6ai11tcnc3ko1_1280.jpg  
> And Mia_aO3 for taking the time to beta this story. Here linke of stories is here-great stuff. http://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_a03/pseuds/mia_a03

When the creature started releasing the others, Loki thought this might be his moment; not only to escape but to seek out revenge against those that betrayed him. He kept his poise as the others ran past his cell, the only one filled with furniture compliments of the woman his heart still called mother, no matter what he had last said to her. He saw the creature responsible for the chaos begin to pass him, so he took a step toward the barrier as if saying what about me? He watched intently as it turned and approached and it took all he had not to smirk mischievously as it came closer, his release a hairs breath away, yet whatever it saw when it looked at him, it chose to snatch his moment away when it turned from him. He figured this creature was sent to get inside the barrier that would rise upon Asgard being attacked and was tempted to tell him not only the way to the workings of the device, but Odin…oh how he would love to see Odin’s sweet death. He began to part his lips, but something inside caused him to hesitate; it was a glimpse of his mother’s favorite book, and she was out there and knowing his mother, she’d be near Odin…foolish woman! So he said nothing and moved to gather his mother’s book and took a seat near his cell front and began to read, letting the world once more fade away. 

The noises slowly began to fade and Loki had since moved to gather some fresh wine his mother had delivered daily and to get more comfortable on the lounge chair he also used as a bed to await the outcome, when a noise close by caught his attention. He shifted into a sitting position, but something wasn’t right. The guards here long since have died and he had been left to his own for some time, why would anyone be down here now? Curiosity got the best of him and he placed the book down on the soft leather lounge and got to his feet and moved to the far corner, which gave him a view of the entrance to the cells. The thick wooden doors lay wide open, the ground littered with bodies of the fallen, but the sound was coming closer and Loki could tell whoever it was sounded exhausted, perhaps injured. He thought it might be Thor to accuse him of this mess; it never failed that the big oaf blamed him for about everything as of late, no matter how long he has been sealed away in this prison. 

It was a matter of moments before the individual came into view and Loki’s heart seized with fear at the sight. “Mother!” he shouted, pounding up upon barrier that kept him from running to her aid. His breathing increased as fear for his mother built up in leaps and bounds as he saw her gown covered in blood and by the way she moved and leaned on the spear… Gunginir, a good portion had to be hers. “Mother!” he shouted again, and then he tried to yell for someone to help. 

“Loki,” She breathed out as she continued toward the front of his cell, determination and pain written upon her ageless face. “No one will come,” she panted out, ever moving closer. 

“Mother,” Loki gasped, tears stinging his eyes, for she was never someone he wanted to see harmed, as he moved to the front of his cell. 

Frigga steadied herself and raised Gunginir and slammed it down, its power vibrating outward and enough to collapse the barrier, before she fell to her knees, barely caught by Loki who did not hesitate upon being free. “My Loki,” she smiled, a dribble of blood made its way from her lips down her chin. 

“Mother,” Loki cried, trying to use what healing magic he had, but it was very little as his magic was tamed in his prison. “Please, don’t leave me,” he said, attempting to push his magic into her dying body. 

“Loki,” She said, grabbing the hand that was over the fatal wound in her abdomen. “You…you must…listen,” she pleaded. 

“Mother, save your strength,” he pleaded. 

“You are the last,” she said, ignoring his plea. 

“Wh…what?” he asked, not comprehending, trying to get back to healing her, but she was preventing him. “I need…” 

“To Listen,” she chastised and then smiled with all her love. She then moved her other hand and pushed Gunginir into his hand. “You are the last…” 

Loki released the spear, for he recalled what happened the last time she handed it to him, complete and total failure. “Odin…” 

“Dead,” Frigga panted, a bit more blood dibbled from her lips. “The Dark…Elves…Aether found…by Thor’s…Jane. She was here, they came,” she explained. “Odin knew…knew they could not have…taken Jane…” her grip lessened. 

“Mother!” Loki panicked, once more tried to heal her, and once more she stopped him. “Please…” 

“Listen,” she pleaded. “When all seemed lost…Odin took Jane to the edge…” 

“Thor would never let…” Loki instantly interjected. 

Frigga shook her head, “he did not, he was caught off guard while they fought…fools,” she spat, as tears fell down already worn tracks from previous crying. 

“Th…Thor…is…” Loki couldn’t imagine it. Well, he had imagined it, but never thought it would come true and not like this. 

“To prevent…them…Odin kill…killed Jane and took…Aether upon himself,” Frigga explained, keeping tight of Loki’s free hand. “He sent back…back…two…” she released his hand and went in search of something in her robes. 

Loki could feel his magic wasn’t going to be enough and they were too far from the healing chambers or anywhere a healing stone could be found. “Save your energy, I need to get you to a healer,” he pleaded, and moved as to lift her, but she stopped him as she grabbed his free hand once more with hers; in it was Odin’s medallion of office, which he wore when he chose not to wear the crown. “His last…words…give…to…you…his…son…” she panted. 

“Mother, please…I need…” 

“My time…has come…I have seen…” she said in baited breaths, and cupped his cheek, some blood staining his skin. “I’m sorry…I was not…there…I believe…in you…get our revenge…and make…Asgard shine…once more…My son…My King,” she said, then for a brief heartbeat, her eyes shone with more love then Loki could absorb and then her eyes were empty; Queen Frigga, his mother, was gone…they were all gone and Loki was left alone. 

 

  
*****

Asgard was in flames, death was around every corner celebrating her victory and by way of wails of grief and sorrow she danced to its tune. The only thing Asgard had left among its ruins was its scattered survivors, the Dark Elves departing upon losing not only their leader, who attempted to follow Odin into the abyss, but loss of the Aether as Odin used the last of his power to take it with him to Valhalla. 

Volstagg and Fandral stood near the edge where Thor had died, his lady love Jane shortly afterwards, their bodies had been intertwined, and there was no guess who had done them the final honor as her body lay nearby, having fallen in the end; Lady Sif would never be forgotten nor her words

“Odin pardoned and named Loki, Odinson…go, for Asgard,” Sif breathed and joined her King, her Shield brother and his love onward to Valhalla. 

After a few moments they rushed back to the remains of the Palace, assuring there were no more Dark Elves lurking, but none were found. No one had seen or heard from Loki, who all believed lead this assault at first. They headed down to the cells, and as they drew closer the sound of grief filled the air. 

They both came to a halt as the image of Loki heavily sobbing over his dead mother became clear to them. The Royal Family had been lost, and both men shared a desperate look of what should they do now? When no answer came to either man, Fandral was overwhelmed with anger and charged inward. “I hope you’re happy, you got what you wanted you damned bastard!” he snarled. 

“Fandral,” Volstagg chided, following moments later. 

Fandral just ducked from being pierced by Gunginir as Loki tossed it toward him. “Take it!” he shouted, “I never wanted it, I never wanted…” he turned and sobbed some more into his mother’s still form. 

Volstagg moved slowly and picked up Gunginir and felt…nothing as was said by all the stories, the recognized King/Queen would feel. He watched as Fandral stormed up to him and grabbed it from him and stared at it for a long moment before handing it back to Volstagg in despair, shaking his head no. 

Volstagg moved cautiously up to a grieving son, for he was not as blind as the others it seemed, for he knew Loki loved his mother without fail and would never wish her harm, this display of grief was no trick, the loss was real and so was the pain. “My King…” 

“No!” Loki snarled at him. “I do not want it!” 

“Your mother…” Volstagg began. 

“I would trade you all for her,” he growled, his anger and pain evident upon his tearstained face. 

“Is that what she would want?” Volstagg replied, holding up a hand to keep Fandral silent as he seemed to be willing to mix words with Loki. “Would she want you to sacrifice what little that remains of Asgard for her?” he softly challenged. 

Loki turned to his mother and recalled her words and silently shook his head. “No,” was all he said and after a long minute, he laid her down on the ground and positioned her body to maintain the dignity she lived her life with. He then wiped his face with his sleeve, took Odin’s medallion and placed it over his head and stood like the Prince he was raised to be and held out his hand. In moments Gunginir flew to him, knowing its new master. “Report,” he said, his voice just on the edge of breaking. 

Volstagg lead by example and knelt on one knee, his free fist over his heart. “My King,” he said. “The Dark Elves have fled upon seeing Maliketh, their leader, die alongside Odin, who used the last of his power to take his enemy and the Aether with him to Valhalla.” 

Loki nodded and then looked at Fandral, his eyes demanding knowledge from him only. “What remains?” he asked. 

Fandral hesitated, but knew in the long run Volstagg had much wisdom and he would follow his shield brother’s lead. He too knelt. “Not much is known at present. Many deaths, there are many fires throughout.” 

“It is probably only a matter of time before the Svartálfr regroups and attempt to take advantage of our vulnerability,” Loki said, attempting to appear calm and in control. “Volstagg, I need you to find what remains of our military and guards, work with the people to bring them into the boundary of the palace as quickly as possible. What healers there are will head to Healer’s Hall, lead the injured there.”

“The city burns?” Fandral protests. 

“I am aware and will see to it,” Loki replied, no anger lacing his voice. “I need you, Fandral to seek out what mages there are and get them to the protection barrier’s interior, it is their priority,” Loki commanded. 

“Yes, My King,” Fandral conceded. 

Both warriors watched Loki take a deep breath and then moved forward, every ounce the Prince...King he appeared to be, seeming to know he had to present a calm front so the people of Asgard didn’t panic any more than they already were. Both men shared a final look, Volstagg hopeful, Fandral cynical, but followed suit silently nonetheless. 

In moments with Loki’s long stride, he was above ground and went to the nearest window/patio and stepped outside. He raised Gunginir and his arms outward, and only Volstagg noticed the lone tear that fell down his cheek as foreign words left his lips and in moment’s warm heavy rains began to fall where the fires were at its worst. He turned to the two men, “The rain will take care of the fires, see to it your orders are carried out swiftly,” Loki said. 

“And where will we be able to find you, My King?” Volstagg inquired. 

“I will first head to the matrix to meet with the mages, then I will head to Healer’s Hall, where our people otherwise will gather,” Loki replied and didn’t wait for further input, he turned and headed out into the direction he stated. 

“Are we really going to let him be King?” Fandral demanded of Volstagg. 

Before the older man could respond, Loki’s voice carried far, proving his hearing was better than most ever gave him credit for. “When Vengeance is found, and Asgard once more shines, as per my Mother’s dying request, you can choose your damn King, I care not. But I will NOT fail my mother…” Loki said and turned back to head to the matrix of the barrier. “…again,” he said to himself.

“You have your answer, boy, now off with you, there is much to do, time wasted gives Death too much time to play,” Volstagg said and head toward where he saw some warriors to spread the orders of their King. 

*****

It was late, the sun long since set and Loki sat in Odin’s office, searching over some documents, but not seeing the words before him. So much of the stuff before him were trade deals, commerce and other deals that weighed heavily on Asgard being able to either provide protection or goods it no longer had. Asgard, the Shining beacon of the Nine Realms, shined no more; it was supposed to be what Loki wanted, but no, this was not what he wanted, to be left in charge of refugees and ruins. He wanted to prove to Odin and Thor that he could be King, and prove them wrong of their views of him…this was never the way such a thing was to come about. They were supposed to be here for him to gloat over and his Mother to smile her love and faith to him, but now he was alone and the people…entrusted to him by his mother were in trouble. 

The populace of Asgard was in the high thousands, but now a mere few thousand remain, most of her might already resting or being prepared for ships to release their souls onward, to be led by their Queen and Golden Prince and his lady love. Soon Loki would have to lead the service and make the speech of his life, for there were too many rumors that he was behind this travesty, and such discord could not be allowed to remain, much less fester, too much depended on his ability to pull the people…his people, whether he wanted it or not, together. 

A knock on the door got his attention. “Come,” he commanded, and moved things around to appear busy. He watched as a guard opened the door to Volstagg who had taken it upon himself to act as his advisor and general. 

“My pardon, My King, but it is time,” he said. 

“Of course,” Loki said. “Any other news?” he asked as he got to his feet, automatically reaching for Gunginir as he did so. 

“Heimdall lives, though injured,” Volstagg reported. “Hogun of the Vanir has returned along with some of our allies, their fresh eyes are keeping watch this evening.” 

Loki nodded and followed Volstagg out of the room and down to where the people awaited. On the way he got further reports on the number of wounded, dead, damages and what remained intact. Before he exited, a servant girl, a few bandages on her hand and face, ran up to him, she was holding a tray with a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth and towel. 

Loki thanked her sincerely and washed his face and hands, before exiting, wearing the same clothes he had all day, not sparing a moment for something as trivial as dress, there was too much to do. He stood upon the top of a large staircase, and overlooked those gathered. He could see, even by torch light, the fear, anger and doubt in the people’s eyes. 

“WE,” Loki said, and let his voice echo for a moment to allow silence to follow, before continuing. “We,” he said again, “stood against the treachery of the Svartálfr and won,” he said firmly. “But the price of victory has sent many of our people to the halls of Valhalla, where they will join Odin-Allfather, along with our beloved…Queen Frigga, my…Mother, and my…brother…Prince Thor. They gave their lives so Asgard could continue and continue it shall.” Loki said, sensing a stir in the people, but there was a point that needed to be addressed. 

“There are many who say I was behind this travesty in some form or fashion,” Loki said plainly. “Upon the ancient oaths that bind everyone in this land, I swear upon my life, the honor of my mother and brother…and Odin himself, that I did not in any way play part in instigating, allowing or aiding, this horrendous event. I have also stated that upon vengeance being fulfilled and all of Asgard shining like it once did, per my mother’s dying wish, I shall hand over the throne to whomever the people see fit to name King.” 

“We are to believe Odin named you heir?” a male voice called out in the darkness. 

A bit of anger filled Loki to be challenged as such after swearing a binding oath, but he learned much from Odin, and now the madness was gone, he could think clearer than before. “Very well, tomorrow at noon, all who wish to challenge me for the right to wield Gunginir, who all know will only respond to the true King of Asgard, may do so. If any but I can, then I will step aside. The Einherjar, keeper of Gunginir know it well and can never be fooled by tricks or fakes, will oversee this event. But in the meantime, we were here to honor our dead. Where normally the feasting halls would be prepped, I have had the meal set up in Healer’s Hall, so those who cannot attend here can join us in giving our loved ones a proper send off. I ask you, for tonight at least, let not me, sway you from doing your friends and family proud.” Loki said and then with a nod, Frigga’s boat was released, then Thor’s and Lady Jane’s, then the rest. After many long minutes of silence, Loki picked up his mother’s bow and lit the tip on fire but with a kiss, and demonstrated that he was her son as his shot was perfect. After a moment he also sent one to Thor’s and Jane’s ship, before handing the bow to Volstagg, who shot one to Lady Sif’s only moments before hundreds of arrows alit filled the sky. 

Loki stood silent, watching the boat that carried his mother’s body reach the edge of their world, and with a clang from Gunginir, her boat didn’t tumble as was to be expected, but traveled straight into the heavens and then turned to stardust and rose, leading the way for the others. Soon, Thor’s and Jane’s ship followed, then Sif’s and the rest. Loki paid no attention to the tear that fell down his cheek as he remained silent and poised, like his mother, until the last ship faded to dust, the he turned and left; there was much to do still and hard decisions to be made; it would only be a matter of time before Asgard’s enemies would attempt to take advantage, and Loki would be ready, but to do so, they needed something Asgard was not use to requiring…help. 

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door had Tony looking up from his work desk and he was surprised to see Bruce Banner there of all people. With a small but sincere smile, Tony waved him in, knowing Jarvis would allow him entrance. “Brucie, what brings you back here, won’t the fleas and mice miss their meal ticket?” he teased. 

Bruce smiled softly and shook his head. “They’ll get along without me just fine,” he replied. “I heard…” he said and the sorrow that overtook Tony’s eyes was enough to know he understood what Bruce had meant. 

“I tried,” he said softly, turning back to his work bench, fiddling with what appeared to be a golden gauntlet like what he had when he was Iron Man. 

“I know you did, Tony. I read all the notes, the new serum Kildritch had used was just too unstable, there was no knowing that it would go critical again without a continuous dosage…Pepper…” 

“Don’t,” Tony snapped, then sighed. “Don’t,” he said softer. He sat there starting at his project a long moment before throwing it across the room and then just sat there staring into nothing. He wanted a drink so badly, but Pepper had made him promise to give up drinking and smoking and take care of his heart that was now safe and sound after the operation that removed the shrapnel and the arc reactor. 

“A new start for both of us,” she had said. 

“You’re still angry…” Bruce tried, and his words seemed to trigger something in Tony. 

“Angry? Angry? Why would I be angry, Bruce? Really, I mean, it’s just pure coincidence that she detonated in the middle of the ocean all by herself. I mean, it’s not like she KNEW!” he screamed at the end, smashing everything in front of him off his table onto the floor. He leaned on his worktable and breathed, not wanting to cry anymore, he’d cried enough, for it had already been over six months, but the sense of loss, the sense of failure filled him constantly. 

“Tony,” Bruce said as he moved closer and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You did the best you could, we don’t know how long she knew, but you know she would never be able to accept putting you or anyone else in danger, that’s just who she was…” 

“If I’d know she had a deadline…literally,” Tony interjected. 

“I’m pretty sure if she had known more than just enough time to prevent others dying, you would have known, Tony. She trusted you…” 

“And I failed her,” Tony interjected, squeezed his eyes tight, then pushed off the table and went to the coffee pot in the corner and poured a large cup and gulped it down before taking a deep breath, trying to regain some control. 

“Too much coffee…” Bruce began. 

“It’s better than what I use to drink, Brucie, give me a break okay? I’ve been sober all throughout this hell, because I promised Pepper. I need something,” Tony replied, taking another deep drink. 

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” Bruce said, admitting that Tony was right. 

“My apologies for interrupting, sirs, but Director Fury is on the line, he said it’s important.” Jarvis stated. 

“Put him through,” Tony sighed, pouring another cup of coffee, gesturing to Bruce if he wanted any, who shook his head no. “Director, what can I do for you,” he asked, not sounding like his usual self, more like he was very tired. 

“I just got a messenger in my office from Asgard. Their King wants to talk to the Avengers and being that we want to keep what diplomatic standing we have with them, I need you all here pronto.” Fury explained. 

“Pronto?” Tony teased, trying to find a bit of his old self. 

“I know Banner is there with you, get your sorry butts here, before I have Romanov kick your asses into next week; that work for you Stark?” Fury snarled. 

“Yes, Nicky, it does, now I know it’s really you and not a Cap clone, see you in fifteen,” Tony said and gestured for Jarvis to cut the call. “What do you think Old-One eye wants?” 

“Could either be an invite to Thor’s coronation or perhaps something to do with the rumors I heard about Thor being spotted in London briefly a week back, when all that strangeness took place?” Bruce replied. 

“Strangeness, what strangeness, Jarvis, do you know what he’s talking about?” Tony asked as he finished his coffee and headed with Bruce out of the workshop. As they headed to the garage Jarvis explained all the events that were known to have taken place in London and a few other areas around the world, which had since stopped with no further explanation. 

“Let me get this straight, this entire phenomenon was occurring and no one thought it a good idea to tell me?” Tony asked as he got behind the wheel of his favorite new car. 

“To be fair, sir, you asked not to be disturbed unless the world was ending and you received , and I quote, ‘an engraved invitation.’ And since there was no evidence of either, I did not interrupt you,” Jarvis explained. 

“Thanks, buddy,” Tony said with a touch of sarcasm, as he drove out of the garage basement. Jarvis was in all his vehicles nowadays. 

“You are quiet welcome, sir,” Jarvis replied. 

Bruce just snickered but remained silent as Tony debated the details of the events in London, more so around the Greenwich area. 

Soon both men arrived at the Shield headquarters based in New York and was directed to Fury’s office where Captain Rogers, Natasha and Clint were awaiting them, along with a man that could almost compete with the Hulk in size, if but around the waist. 

“Capcicle, Red, Birdbrain, good to finally see you all,” Tony greeted, not having seen them since the memorial, and though he knew Fury kept them busy, it still stung a bit to be kept out like that, suit or no suit. 

Steve stood up and surprised Tony by walking up to him and giving him a brotherly hug. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have been around more,” he said and much of the hurt vanished in Tony’s heart. He patted Steve on the back, not wanting to admit he so needed a hug, but couldn’t let the armor down at present. “Okay, Cap, you can let go before someone thinks we’re dating, and I have to tell you, you’re not my type,” he teased. 

“Good, cause you’re not mine either,” Steve teased back. 

“Good to see you up and about, Stark, now let’s get to business,” Fury said and nodded to the Asgardian by their style of dress…lots of leather and metal. “Except for Thor, these are the Avengers,” he added. 

“I am Volstagg the Valiant of Asgard, one of the Warriors Three that were shield brothers with Thor. I have been bided by my King to ask your favor in hearing him out before passing any judgment, may I have your word?” he asked. 

“So long as there is no violence to any of my people, I’m good with that,” Fury replied. 

“You speak for them as well, director?” Volstagg inquired. 

“I do if they know what’s good for them,” Nick said, and glared at the others in the room who nodded they understood the situation and would listen. 

“Thank you,” he said. “Heimdall, if you please?” he shouted up to the ceiling. 

Moments later there was a bright flash and the room was full of three more people, one very familiar. “what the hell is this shit!” Hawkeye snarled. 

“Peace, Barton, much has transpired, much of which you will wish to know,” Loki said, not taking offense to Clint’s response to seeing him. “I have brought the Warriors-three, close friends and shield brothers of Thor since childhood to verify my words and the events I am here to speak of,” he added. 

“How do we know they’re not one of your puppets?” Natasha challenge. 

“You accusing us of not being of our own mind, my Lady?” Volstagg grumbled, sounding insulted. 

“Peace, Volstagg,” Loki said calmly. Then he faced Natasha, the formidable Black Widow. “Look into their eyes,” he suggested. 

“Okay, I see non-super sparkly blue, where’s Thor?” Tony demanded. 

“That is why I am here,” Loki said, then took a deep breath. “About a week ago, it was the time of the great convergence,” he explained and proceeded to enlighten everyone just what that was in case someone didn’t know. 

“Okay, enough of the astronomy lessons, where is Thor?” Tony once more demanded. 

“You have promised to listen,” Volstagg growled. 

“Thank you, Volstagg,” Loki said softly. “The reason I explain this is that over several millennia ago, long before Odin took the throne, his Father Bor, battled the Dark Elves, who at the time possessed a powerful magic, called the Aether, which they had intended to destroy the rest of the nine realms and plunge the universe back into the darkness they covert so much. Bor had won his battle and stopped them, but discovered no way in which to destroy the Aether, so he had one of his trusted hide it…” 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Clint asked, getting inpatient. 

“Everything,” Loki replied coolly. “It was believed the Dark Elves were destroyed as they were never seen in all this time, unknown to us, they were just waiting for a sign to come out from their hibernation; that sign was the discovery of the Aether by your Jane Foster. She accidently found a segment of the conversion and brought the Aether from its hiding back into the realms and the Dark Elves awoke to retrieve it in hope of once more continuing their plans.” 

“I take it they didn’t get it as we’re still here,” Tony said, fidgeting in his chair. 

“Yes, but at a very high price,” Loki replied. 

“How high?” Fury demanded. 

“I am the last of the Royal Line of Odin,” Loki said firmly. 

“Thor’s dead!” Clint shouted in anger and started to leap at Loki, only to be caught by the tall Asian looking male. 

“Thor died in battle,” the man said calmly. “Odin took the Aether upon himself and took it and Maliketh, the enemy’s leader, with him into death,” he added. 

“I and Volstagg witnessed this battle,” the blond said. 

“My apologies, let me introduce, Hogun the Grim and Fandral the Dashing,” Loki said. “They witnessed Thor’s last battle and that I was in my cell and have taken ancient oaths, that if I break or lied while taking, would render my death swift, but painful. I have also allowed others in Asgard to attempt to claim the throne for six hours the day after the funeral – Gunginir will only respond to whom has been properly proclaimed King either by its predecessor or who has been chosen to rule. My mother, before she died in my arms, stated that Odin sent her two items and a message,” Loki said, his eyes shining brightly as he spoke. 

“What was that?” Natasha asked. 

“Gunginir and this,” he said gently fingering the medallion he wore, for though he dressed like a King, he no longer wore the helmet of old, for that Loki was gone. “Odin’s sign of office when he chose not to wear his crown. He recognized me as his son,” Loki said then went silent. 

“Lady Sif, a true warrior, gave witness that Odin pardoned and called Loki, Odinson, before drawing her last breath,” Fandral added. 

“Aye,” Volstagg nodded. 

“So, you’re King,” Fury said, not sounding too happy about that. 

“For the moment, yes, Director. As King I am here to not only apologize for my dishonorable actions, but to inform you of Thor’s and Lady Jane’s death,” Loki replied. 

“Doctor Foster is dead?” Banner gasped, his fist clenching tight, though his eyes remained green free. 

“From what I have come to understand from my mother’s dying words and witnesses, the Dark Elves, especially their leader, Maliketh, could sense when the Aether was free and its whereabouts. He and the remains of his people, managed to enter Asgard undetected until almost too late and war resulted. During this battle, Odin decided that Jane, whom carried the Aether inside her, could not fall into the hands of the Dark Elves and took her to the edge of our world, perhaps to toss her into the abyss or what is unknown. What is known, is that Thor would not stand for any harm to come to his Lady love, and thus he and Odin fought, causing both to become vulnerable at a most dire time and Thor fell by enemy hands,” Loki explained. 

“I am shamed to say, this is all true,” Volstagg muttered. 

“When Thor fell, Sif, Volstagg and I took on the enemy as best we could, but Volstagg and I got pushed back, but we could still see all that occurred,” Fandral added. “Odin wasted no time, he took Lady Jane’s life, taking the Aether into himself and though I knew not what he did, there was a bright flash of magic and then he fell into the abyss by his own choice…” 

“Aye, then Maliketh jumped in after Odin, from what I could tell, the All-Father used the last of his powers and then all was gone, from what all can tell they and the Aether are no more,” Volstagg finished. “Again, Lady Sif bore witness to Odin’s proclamation regarding Loki.” 

“That’s all well and good, but what do you want?” Fury demanded, barely hiding his hostility. 

“First to inform you of your Jane Foster’s fate, along with your Shield Brother, Thor. Also, that the treaty with Asgard may stand…” 

“I’m not sure if we want to keep a treaty with you,” Fury shot back. 

Loki closed his eyes and internally prayed for peace, this was too important to let old wounds, no matter how still fresh they may be stand in his way. “As it may, Asgard and Midgard can benefit from each other still…” 

“We’re not interested,” Clint butted in, his anger full upon his face. 

“I’d like to hear what he has to say,” Natasha interjected, once more the voice of reason. 

“As would I.” Steve added. 

“Okay, Reindeer games, you’ve got our attention, why should we want to keep a treaty with you at the wheel?” Tony demanded. 

“You will not address our King as such,” Volstagg snarled. 

“Peace,” Loki commanded, and did his best to keep his poise, for he was exhausted, as sleep was becoming a foreign thing to him as of late, with so much to oversee and the few attempts on his life were not helping either. He turned to Stark, “as you are aware of, the experiments your people have done with the Tesseract has sent a signal not only to the Chitauri, but throughout the Nine Realms. As to what the Chitauri will do or not do is too early to tell, but they are at best a couple of your light years away, providing time for all to prepare for them…” 

“You saying they’re still out there?” Fury asked with concern. 

“I have no way of knowing to what extent your last actions had on their military forces or their leader Thanos. What I do know is that he is the type to hold a grudge against any who stand against him, so it is logical to expect an assault from them against you…and Asgard sometime in the near future. However, those in the realm are close by and only the treaty you hold with Asgard is what keeps them at bay,” Loki explained. 

“So, you’re telling us, we don’t have a choice but to keep the treaty?” Fury countered with some anger. 

“You have a choice, Director, I cannot tell you what to do…” 

“That’s a switch,” Clint snapped. 

“Agent Barton, I apologize for my actions toward you, but the current situation is beyond us both and should be the focus of this meeting,” he said, then faced the other Avengers. “It is only a matter of time before word reaches the other realms that Asgard is not in a position to uphold its side…” 

“Wait, you’re saying we should keep a treaty you can’t keep?” Fury questioned. 

Loki broke poise, and closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his patience wearing thin. “Director, if we act fast enough, then we can prevent anything from occurring,” he said. 

“So, we’re back to what do you want?” Tony interjected. 

Loki faced Stark and nodded. “Your help,” he said flatly. 

“Mine?” Tony asked, wondering if it was solely his or all the Avengers.

“Though all the Avengers would be welcome for your aid, there are things that need immediate attention and too many of the mages of my world who possessed the knowledge required are gone, for no one foresaw so many to die in the battle. Though I also possess such knowledge, even with my ability for clones, I cannot guide so many, so you Anthony Stark, are needed as you are a wizard in your own right.”

“Your people were injured that greatly?” Steve inquired, finally seeing the bigger picture here. 

“Yes, Captain, the people of Asgard, though having won this last battle have done so at a high price as I have mentioned. Only by acting swiftly will we prevent enemies of Asgard and potential conquers of Midgard from taking advantage.” 

“I don’t know, I think we can take care of ourselves, we kicked your Chitauri armies ass, just fine,” Fury replied. 

“First, they were not truly my army and they are at present no consequence. Those of the Nine realms, such as the Jotun, be they Frost or Fire need not the Tesseract to find a way to your world and cause mass destruction. The Light Elves, though reasonable beings, no less desire to return to Midgard and take claim of what they once considered theirs as do the Dwarves. So as you see Director, I need do nothing, you placed your own world in danger by playing with the Tesseract, only the treaty with Asgard, who has placed you officially under their protection, keeps the others at bay, for it is part of their treaty that none of our allies or those in truce with us, attack those considered children or in protective status by us.” Loki explained. 

“Wait, you’re saying we never got attacked before because the others in this realm thought we were children?” Tony gasped in horror. 

“Yes, Stark. And now your world is under protective status, congratulations, you’ve grown up, but not enough to become a battle ground between the realms warring over who will take Midgard for their own,” Loki replied. 

“What is to keep you from attempting to claim us for your own?” Bruce asked. 

“Again, I have made ancient oaths, and as King my goal is to uphold the dying wishes of my mother and the treaties before me. Believe it or not, outside the remaining Dark Elves, I seek no war with anyone; there is simply too much that must be done,” Loki said plainly, too tired to dance his words and as he had discovered early, Romanov wouldn’t let it stand anyway, and this was too important to risk failure. “Part of that oath was that upon getting our vengeance on the Dark Elves, and restoring Asgard to its rightful state as she stood before, I will allow the people to choose their next King and step aside.” 

“You spend a year in prison, and now are King and expect us to just join your bandwagon and let it all go?” Clint demanded. 

“I may have spent only a year in prison, but I have lost my Mother and Brother, and Asgard has lost their Royal family and is now in ashes. Prior, to what I have learned, Odin has paid the equivalent of millions in wergild, accepted by your Director Fury himself…beyond personal issues, the matter is closed,” Loki stated firmly. 

Clint opened his mouth to continue, but Loki held up a hand for silence, “Enough, there is too much I must oversee and I cannot linger here arguing over that which I cannot change. Stark, I have come for your aid in specific, what are your demands?” 

“There is no way we’re letting him go to Asgard by himself,” Steve objected. 

“I have already stated the Avengers can come as well and your aid welcome, Captain,” Loki reiterated, struggling to keep his calm. 

“What kind of aid are you looking for?” Tony asked, starting to see a unique opportunity before him. 

“The matrix that works the main barrier of the palace has been severely damage along with other instruments that protect the people and all of Asgard. In exchange for you aid, you will have access to this knowledge, which no mortal has ever possessed before. You would be free to return to your world and apply it as you deem fit,” Loki replied openly, for he was no fool, Stark would jump at the chance to protect his own people with the knowledge he would gain, but a heavy attack that took out so many of the elder mages was never foreseen, and thus due to Asgard’s ignorance against mages, many knowledgeable people were lost and Loki couldn’t do it all in the time frame his mind supplied they had. By the light that brightened in Stark’s eyes, he knew he had the man’s interest. 

“And my fellow Avengers can come along for the ride too?” Tony asked again for clarification. 

“As I said, yes. Captain Rogers and Lady Romanov would be especially helpful with working with the new recruits and Hogun reestablishing Asgard’s army. Dr. Banner, if he so chose to join you, would be a great help to you and alongside our own healers, I’m sure.” Loki explained. 

“And me?” Clint growled. 

“I did not believe you would join them, Agent Barton, since your word to not attempt to cause me or my people harm would be extracted from each of you, thus my believing you would not give it, so I did not count on your help.” Loki added. 

Clint just huffed. “Can we discuss this…alone,” Steve asked. 

Loki was silent, but nodded. “I will leave Volstagg here to await your answer. You may ask him any questions you deem fit and he is free to answer them the same. Note, if you come, you will be treated as Royal guest and returned safely to Midgard upon your request,” Loki said, then with a light thump from Gunginir, he and the two warriors that came with him vanished in a bright light. 

“I take it you will wish me to wait in the hall?” Volstagg asked. 

“We have a few questions first,” Steve replied. 

“Very well, but know this, all that has been spoken here has been truth. Loki as King took upon himself oaths that are not to be taken lightly, for all have seen the folly of those who did not believe in them and paid with their lives. He has also foresworn to forgo his title as God of Lies while he holds the throne, a noble gesture to assure the people he has their interests before his own. Should he revert to his title, he will pay the price. Please note, this does not mean he cannot still be cunning,” Volstagg said, a smirk of some pride upon his face, for he always respected Loki’s intelligence and still did. 

“I think that answers most of my questions right there,” Steve said to the group. 

“You guys are really allowing him to be King?” Clint challenged. 

“You, my friend, are by far not the only one who has questioned this, and Loki has done his family proud by how he has handled the matter. He took care of the people’s needs, with little regard to his own, then allowed all who would challenge him to attempt to claim Gunginir…” 

“It’s a spear, what’s so special about it?” Tony asked. 

“It is no more a simple spear than Thor’s hammer, Mjölnir, is just a weapon. Their power is known throughout most of the Nine Realms, only the truly worthy can wield Mjölnir, no other. Gunginir was designed to allow only the best fit to rule all of Asgard to wield it…” 

“But it allowed Loki to have the throne and he went a bit nuts,” Clint objected. 

“Gunginir is still a spear, magical it is and bound by its creation, but still a spear…the destruction of Asgards enemies is not considered against what is best for Asgard, and since Thor was trying to stop this, Loki could wield it in defense.” Volstagg replied. 

“But he tried to kill Thor?” Clint interjected. 

“Aye, and I am not overly pleased that Gunginir would see Thor as protecting us, his friends, as protecting traitors, but by the letter of the law, we did go against the King by traveling to Midgard to collect a prince banished by Odin himself.” 

“Sounds like excuses to me,” Fury said. 

“Nay, it is how Gunginir works. It is how Bor became King, for when the previous King sought to subjugate all of the Nine Realms at the price of its people, Gunginir flew from his hand upon his last order and refused all but Bor, who started the new Royal Lineage, followed by Odin and now Loki,” Volstagg explained. 

“Couldn’t Loki put some of his mojo on it, and prevent anyone else from using it?” Tony asked. 

“Mo-jo?” Volstagg asked, not knowing what Stark meant. 

“Magic,” Natasha translated. “And that is a good question.” 

“No,” Volstagg replied with confidence. “The Einherjar, keepers of Gunginir, have been given the power to know the true from the false or any attempts to manipulate it and by whom; it is their right as such. They oversaw the challenge for Gunginir, for over six hours, nobles and others alike came forth, she did not heed any of them. King Loki went about what needed to be done to oversee the injured and fortifying our home. Upon returning, he simply held out his hand and it flew to him, she recognized her master, our King. That is the way it has always been and always will be,” Volstagg informed them. “If there is nothing else, I shall await your decision,” he said with a bow of his head and left the room. 

“They can go and fuck themselves,” Clint snarled moments after the door was closed. 

“I think we should accept their offer,” Natasha said moments after him. 

“What?” Clint objected. 

“It’s the only chance we may ever get to collect any intell on them, it’s not like we can just sneak in their back door.” Natasha pointed out. 

“Romanov has a point,” Fury said, nodding. 

“We signed a treaty of mutual aid, not to take advantage of when the other fellow is down!” Steve growled. “If what we’ve been told is true, and I am inclined to believe it, then with Asgard down, we and they are sitting ducks. The only thing keeping the bloodbath at bay is that word hasn’t gotten out how bad off Asgard is; but like Loki said it’s a matter of time. If Tony can fix their technology…” 

“I can, I know I can, and then I’ll be able to find a way to reproduce it here,” Tony smirked with confidence and a new challenge shining in his eyes. 

“That’s not my point,” Steve objected. 

“I know, I know, but that is what Loki was offering us in payment,” Tony clarified. “I get access and I get the knowledge. He’s far from being an idiot, he knows I’ll be able to reproduce it eventually, even if we don’t have all the materials we might need now. They’re desperate, but attempting to keep their dignity, and I say let them have it, I’m going.” 

“I’m not letting you go there by yourself,” Bruce chimed in. 

“Then besides Barton, it’s decided?” Steve asked. 

“Do I have to?” Clint asked Fury. 

“No, if you can’t handle it, the last thing we want is a mad hatter King coming after us. If any of what they say is true, we not only keep the treaty, we get intel, advance technology and perhaps them owing us a huge favor,” Fury said, being very practical about the situation. 

“This sucks,” Clint groaned. 

“Very much, but this is a unique opportunity and I for one won’t waste it,” Fury announced. “We’ll let their messenger know that you’ll be ready to leave within the hour.” 

Steve stood up, “Avengers…Assemble.” 

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

Traveling by BiFrost was amazing and Tony wanted one, he really did. Upon arriving in Asgard, along with all the Avengers, but Barton, who was sent to deliver the news to those closest to Jane Foster, and Vol-whaterver, Tony stumbled. He quickly got his balance and had Jarvis, as he wasn’t coming here without his suit and a backup, which made up one of his suitcases, start scanning everything. 

“Welcome to Asgard, Shield Brothers and Sister of Thor and honored guest of our King,” a tall dark skinned man with the most golden eyes Tony had ever seen. He had a fresh scar on his left cheek that was kinda cool, and by his movements, he was still healing from hidden injuries. 

“Thanks for having us, gatekeeper,” Tony smiled his most charming smile, his eyes trying to drink in all he saw. “Oh, I guess that makes me the key-master,” he said rubbing his hands together eagerly. “So, where is this barrier Loki wants me to fix?” 

“The King is expecting you at the palace, “ Heimdall said evenly. 

“The horses here?” Volstagg inquired. 

“Yes, Volstagg, enough for you all, and a box lunch from your wife and children,” Heimdall replied. 

“That woman is a life saver!” Volstagg called out with joy. He led the others outside the dome where he spotted a large group of horses, along with Hogun and Fandral. “Brothers!” he shouted as he got to his mount, a large stout beast and got to his saddle. “I am told there is food for me, for I feel I have already began to waste away while waiting on the mortals.” 

Tony saw the sly smile on the blond Robin Hood wannabe as he handed over a box the size of his hand to the larger Asgardian. “Ah yes, this is for you,” he said. 

“We’re not actually supposed to ride those, are we?” Tony then asked, seeing no other form of transportation. “And that one looks defective,” he added pointing to one of them. 

“That is Sleipnir, the Kings Mighty…” Hogun began to explain. 

“That’s Loki’s kid?” Tony gasped and Fandral and Volstagg burst out laughing. 

“They are still telling that falsity on Midgard?” Fandral gasped out with delight. 

Before more could be said, Volstagg interjects with his own complaint. “What is this?” 

“Your…box…lunch,” Fandral replied, still laughing hardily, apparently now for two reasons, from his expression toward the other big guy, Tony thinks, as his attention is now split by the giant horse with eight legs and the box, the size of a small cake Volstagg is looking into.   
“Lunch? This is but a mere morsel, a nibble from the desert tray,” Volstagg grumbled as he looked at the cake, the size of which would feed eight nicely, with white icing and some writing upon it. 

“Ah, my dear friend, small it may be for you, but I am to tell you, Ama made it all by herself,” Fandral explained with great glee. 

“My little Ama made this…for me?” Volstagg said, his face lit up with joy and his voice softened with love and pride. 

“Who is Ama?” Natasha asked, having been the only one to mount one of the horses present for the Avengers to ride. 

“My youngest daughter,” Volstagg replied with pride, showing the cake in the box and its pink and yellow markings. 

“How many children do you have?” Steve asked, finding a nice chestnut horse that appeared to like him and climbed up properly, taking the reins. 

“Five beautiful daughters and six strapping…” Volstagg suddenly went quiet, his expression of pride and joy faded as apparently his appetite, as he looked down and then slowly closed the box. “I think I’ll save this for later,” he said after a moment and gave his mount a slight kick and headed off without the rest of the group. 

“Hey, what about…” Fandral started to call out, holding up a larger bag, which he’d kept hidden by his side. 

“Leave him,” Hogun said. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Steve asked, concerned about insulting their hosts. 

“No,” Hogun replied. 

“No one was untouched by the war,” Fandral explained, some guilt upon his face. “His wife was expecting his sixth son, when a dammed Dark Elf attacked their home and found their shelter. Hildy is a fine and strong woman who defended her family well, but a blade…” Fandral went silent, the rest was rather obvious. 

“Is she?” Natasha asked. 

“Hildy has healed,” Hogun said, “and grieves with the other mothers…as do we all.” 

“Um, I don’t mean to sound…well, I do, but um…horse?” Tony said, feeling uncomfortable hearing about how the war had taken even the lives of children and he was having minor flashbacks to what Yinsen had told him and what he had seen shortly after being free and he took on being Iron Man. 

“Do you not know how to ride?” Hogun asked. 

“No, it’s not needed nowadays,” Bruce replied, also not so happy about being on a horse. 

“It is probably why Loki sent Sleipnir for Son of Stark and Maggee for you Son of Banner,” Fandral replied. 

“Dr. Banner or Bruce is fine, I’m my mother’s son,” he added, only a few like Tony would understand why this was important to the man. 

Tony jumped on this so there didn’t have to be any more awkward questions or issues; he wanted to get started on the good stuff. “Quick round, I’m either Mr. Stark or Tony, this is Captain Rogers or Steve, this is Agent Romanov or Natasha, and this is as you know, Dr. Banner or Bruce, now again…horse?” 

Hogun moved with Maggee near Dr. Banner and with a few gestures, the pinto knelt down giving him easy access to her saddle. “She is very gentle, very patient, and sure footed, Dr. Banner, the King chose her especially for you, there is no need for concern.” 

“The God of Mischief picked her…for me?” Bruce asked. 

“No, the King of Asgard picked her for you,” Hogun replied simply. 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Bruce chuckled a little, his nerves showing. 

“I think it’ll be okay,” Natasha said, with a reassuring look. 

Tony watched as Bruce eased his way into the saddle and watched the horse ease back to her full height, slow and gentle and Hogun was going to lead the horse it seemed. He then looked over the giant eight legged horse, “he doesn’t strike me as being that easy.” 

Fandral chuckled softly. “Sleipnir is many things, easy is not one, but he is the King’s mount and highly intelligent and knows you are to be treated well. All you have to do is get on and hold on, he’ll do the rest.” 

“Yeah, just get on,” Tony grumbled, as it appeared that the slep-pony wasn’t going to kneel and Tony was not happy about even attempting to climb on. “You know, it’s a lovely day for a nice stroll,” he said, “Plus there are my bags…” 

“They will be taken care of by the servants,” Heimdall said, having moved from inside the dome to stand in front of the entrance. “The King is a busy man, do not keep him waiting,” he said firmly. 

“Ah, yeah, you see…” Tony tried only to be ignored by tall, dark and mean. 

“Sleipnir, you know your duty,” Heimdall stated. 

Tony yelped as he was suddenly picked up by his jacket collar and actually tossed upon the giant horses’ back. He barely got a grip on the saddle before the horse began to trot at a quick but steady pace toward Asgard. “What the hell!” he shouted, ignoring the laughter from the others, as his eyes were on the rushing waterfall that fell into nothing – space, and held on tighter. “Okay buddy, first I’m not a bag of oats, and second, you just remember, I’m here by your moth-er…King’s personal request, don’t drop me!” Tony would swear the horse laughed at him. 

****

Tony was unnerved when the horse with eight legs thought it was a good idea to not stop and let him off upon reaching the palace doors, but take him up and through the hall, the others following behind laughing. “Hey, Trigger, this isn’t funny anymore,” he said, while holding onto Sleipnir’s neck for dear life. It seemed the crazy horse didn’t agree and continued until they got near a large set of doors, which were open and Volstagg was waiting for them outside. There the horse stopped and once more turned, this time plucking Tony off and onto the floor. 

“Hey!” Tony protested out loud, the sound of quiet laughter filled the air, seemed the witnesses found it hilarious that Tony Stark was being tossed like a bale of hay. He was about to say something in return when he noticed two things; first, the far hall was occupied and there sat Loki on a throne, in discussion with some people. The second was the two small children nearby that looked like they hadn’t seen a good meal or bed in days, laughing so hard it reached their eyes and Tony couldn’t rob them of it. “Well…yeah, just remember on Earth we have glue factories, and do you want to know what they make it out of?” he said instead in a more hushed tone. 

Sleipnir shook his mane at him. “Take a wild guess, oat breath, do they even have dental hygiene up here for horses?” 

“Welcome,” Volstagg said, approaching, having gathered himself after his departure. “There are two groups before us, so we have a few moments,” he explained as the rest were approaching to join Tony. “Sleipnir, that is enough. You have done your duty, but they are here on King’s business, you can play with him later, now off with you,” he said. 

“Why is it that you people talk to him like a person, if he’s not…you know, his,” Tony nodded toward Loki’s direction, only to get shoved in the back from the horse. “Hey!” 

“Enough,” Fandral said in a soft tone, and petted Sleipnir’s mane. “The story you are referring to is false, he was born to a normal mare, but the mare belonged to Loki, who used her to lure another horse away from one who was…” 

“Yes, the giant and the wall and some debt about getting it done before some time period or he got the girl, and you guys not only didn’t want to pay the exorbitant amount but marry off the girl and Loki had to fix that, right? I mean that’s the bases we hear on Earth,” Tony explained. 

“Er…close enough,” Fandral replied after a moment to think on what Tony had said. “But he used Siri, his “Marvelous Victory” to lead Svaðilfari, away. The truth is that Siri after they mated ran, even from Loki, which she never had done before and he chased after her.” 

“So, was it Loki that led to the agreement in the first place?” Bruce asked, having been listening with the others. 

“Um…” Fandral stalled. 

“No,” Hogun said simply. “It was Thor’s idea.” 

“Nay, it was more mine and Sif, who encouraged Thor to agree, since it didn’t seem a possible task. Loki advised against it,” Fandral confessed. 

“Then why was Loki charged for fixing it?” Steven inquired. 

“Because he is the most cunning,” Volstagg replied with a bit of pride. “And Thor begged him,” he added, a smile of fond remembrance upon his face, with a hint of grief. 

“So, what really happened?” Natasha asked. 

“From what we were told, by the time Loki caught Siri, she was expecting and refused to be lead back to the palace. Loki only explained that when the time came for her to foal, the child within was huge and she in a lot of pain,” Fandral said with some sadness. “She died before giving birth, so Loki had to…rescue the foal,” he said, caressing Sleipnir’s neck, as did Volstagg, as the creature appeared to be crying, with tears falling down from its eyes and Tony was baffled. 

“So you see, my friends, Loki is like a mother to our Sleipnir here,” Volstagg replied, then patted him on the neck. “Now, off with you, we move forward.” 

Volstagg led the group forward to wait at the door, the woman and her children had gone forth, only a group of men waited before them now. Tony shifted so he could see and hear the scene before him better. 

The mother appeared to be in her thirties, much like Loki himself, her children; son around ten and her daughter seven or eight, all got on their knees and bowed to their King. 

“Speak,” Loki said in a soft but firm voice. 

“My King, I apologize for taking your precious time at such a difficult period,” the woman said, never looking up. “But my husband is gone and our land all lies in ruins, we have no family here, and those of our neighbors are not much better off and though they have room in their hearts, they have no room for us.” She said, trying to hold back tears by the strain in her voice. 

Tony had watched Loki while the woman was speaking, he called someone to him by a gesture and whispered something, gesturing to the woman, before sending the young man off. He then turned and looked at the woman and her children. “Do you have any family anywhere else?” he asked. 

The woman looked up, and Tony could see by the half angle they were at, her face, full of fear and worry. “I am Vanir, the only family I have left is a brother whom…did not agree to my marriage, he…” she looked from her son on her right to her daughter on her left, “He…” her voice failed her. 

Tony noticed a woman in fine white robes enter in a hurry, followed by several other women from another entrance, and came forward toward Loki only to be stopped by a gesture from him. 

“I see,” Loki said, and then shifted forward. “First,” he said in a more firm tone, getting the woman’s attention and everyone else’s. “You will give the location of your lands to the scribe, I will have someone investigate your land and see if any can be restored to you. Since this may take a few weeks, you and your family will go with this woman,” he gestured to the newcomer. “Lady Isshara is a healer and will oversee the care of you, your children and your unborn child,” Loki instructed. 

Tony wasn’t the only one amazed that Loki knew this by the expressions upon many people’s faces, for the woman was not showing at all. “She is also over seeing a section of the palace that has been converted to provide shelter to those in similar situations, where you and your family will be safe and given proper care,” Loki commanded and with a gesture, the woman healer came forward with her followers to help gather up the woman and her children. 

“Thank you, thank you, my King, my gracious King,” the woman cried with tears of relief as the healers gently gathered the small family to the side to let the King’s commands to be done. 

Tony looked upon Loki and his face, a mask of cool professionalism, but even this far away, he could see how the light showed the glistening within Loki’s eyes, before he braced himself and waved for the next group to be presented. 

Tony watched the group of three guys that was before him move toward the front and the look in Loki’s eyes changed from compassion to cold steel, and he felt a small shiver run down his back. 

“You again,” Loki said with a touch of anger. “Let me make this clear, the last time you appeared I told you to only come back if you have revised your plea to benefit the needs of the people, so unless that is the case, you have no leave to speak. But if you have done as commanded, then I will hear you.” 

“Sire, by opening the trade routes, I would be able to hire…” an older grey haired man in fair dress compared to the woman previously, but not to some of the other members of the court, began. 

“Hire?” Loki interrupted, obviously not a fan of this man. “Are you deaf?” he then asked. 

“Pardon?” the man asked, the two other men with him, took a step back, able to hear the undertone of Loki’s anger. 

“I asked, are you deaf?” Loki snapped. “For I think you must be, for only moments ago, a woman knelt before me begging for help for her and her children and you come to me whining about profits!” 

“But my King, my business…” 

“Is none of mine!” Loki snarled. “Your family is whole; your buildings fared well, so tell me, beyond your woes of lost luxuries, tell me, how your family suffers in comparison to the rest of Asgard who have lost everything, and I will hear you. Otherwise, let this be the last time I see your face!” 

Tony watched Loki pause, to see if the man could meet his challenge, but when it was clear he could not, he dismissed them and the three men slinked off. He then saw when Loki recognized them, not that he probably didn’t know they were there all along. 

Volstagg lead the way, with Steve next to him, the rest hanging a bit back as they moved forward. “My King, the ambassadors from Midgard,” he announced. 

“Hey, I could get to like that title,” Tony said, breaking the formalities of the moment, causing Bruce to smirk, Natasha to roll her eyes, and Steve to give him a glare. He noticed a spark in Loki’s eyes upon his comment, so he obviously didn’t offend him. “Let’s cut to the chase, I’m here, point me to what you want me to fix.” 

Loki got up from the throne and smiled warmly. “Thank you for coming,” he said in what appeared to be a sincere voice. 

“You’re welcome…your Majesty,” Steve said, always the formal one, but all knew it would always stick in their throats to address Loki as King. 

“I will have servants show you to your rooms, all connected and in the same wing, which you may travel freely to and from,” Loki explained. “Once you are settled, I will send those you will be working with to guide you to where your assistance will be most beneficial,” he added. 

“I’m sure you know how we feel about being here,” Natasha said calmly, meeting Loki’s eyes evenly. 

“I do, and I know it is not for me you are here, but for Thor, and in his stead I thank you as I’m sure my people will as well,” Loki replied, no anger or annoyance in his expression as he met her gaze in return. “As I said before, you and the good Captain will work with Hogun, while Fandral will show Dr. Banner, to Healer’s Hall and introduce you to Eir, our head healer.” 

“What about me?” Tony asked, moving forward, eager to get to work. 

“As soon as you are settled, I will have a servant take you to the matrix, where several other mages are already at work. They have already been instructed that upon your arrival, you are in charge of overseeing the repairs. If anyone gives you any difficulty, just let me know. The servants will fetch whatever you need should it be within our means, and if not, they will bring message to me.” 

“I got the impression from what I’ve read that mortals were never welcomed in Asgard,” Bruce interjected. 

“In the past that is correct, Dr. Banner, but now as you saw things have changed, the people though proud are beyond petty cares. The golden realm has been unscathed by war’s scorching touch since before Odin’s birth, and even then it was only the outer areas, now no part of Asgard has been left undamaged, and I left the task of leading charge as it were.” 

“We’ll do what we can,” Steve promised. 

“I have no doubt or I would not have asked you to come,” Loki said sincerely. He turned and gestured and a guard who came forth and bowed. “Show them to the rooms that have been prepared for them,” Loki commanded. 

A few more words were spoken, but Tony did not listen, he was anxious to see this matrix, and turned as the others to see where they would be staying. Just as they started through a side door, he turned back and for a moment, he didn’t see the composed King of moments ago, but an overburdened, exhausted young grieving man, and he felt something twinge inside his chest; it was like seeing the mask ripped from the face of the Phantom of the Opera, seeing the scarring underneath and knowing just how marred they were by the actions or events that occurred. In this moment Tony knew that Loki was sincere, he wasn’t playing, he was trying to keep Asgard together and had pushed his pride aside and asked for help; his help, and he would give it. 

****

Tony was in engineer heaven, dressed in one of his faded band-shirts, already worn and torn jeans and faced with an amazing mechanical puzzle. It didn’t hurt that his “assistants” or mages, were all women, but even they took a backseat to the magnificent device before him. “Sweety, can you hand me that,” he asked one of four blond blue eyed beauties that were helping him at present. 

“Her name is Asmina,” came a familiar voice. 

Tony turned around and grinned, seeing Loki standing there, dressed in his finery, his dark hair pulled back in a small braid. “Lokster!” he greeted warmly. The women looked a bit shocked how he addressed their King, but remained silent. 

“And you are here to work, not flirt, Stark,” Loki added. 

“I am working, flirting is something that comes naturally,” he beamed as he got up from his knees and grabbed a towel to wipe some of the dirt from the mess he had been digging through from his hands. “How are the others?” 

“You would know if you bothered to return to your room and bathe once in a while, or leave and eat a meal with them. They are accusing me of chaining you here,” Loki said, a touch of anger in his tone and eyes. 

“Sorry, about that, but this is just so, so amazing!” he grinned. 

“I have also sent you food, which comes back half uneaten and you refuse to leave, when an escort comes to guide you back to your room,” Loki said, not swayed by Tony’s enthusiasm. 

“Hey, I eat! It’s not my fault you give too much, and leave…are you kidding? I couldn’t sleep, so why waste time. Besides, didn’t you say time was of the essence?” Tony challenged. 

Loki took a silent breath and let it out. “I did, and I thank you Stark for your dedication, but I also do not need any more accusations thrown at me at this time. So,” he gestured and the women left, leaving the two of them alone. “I ask you now to give me a status report, and then I will personally escort you back to your room, where your friends will see all is well with you. There you will bathe, eat and rest for the night.” 

“Hey, you’re not the boss of me,” Tony protested. 

Loki smiled a real one and laughed. “I am the King, Stark, here I am the, as you say, “boss” of you.” 

Tony opened his mouth to protest and stopped, for it was true, Loki was in charge here. “Okay, you got me.” 

Loki smiled some more. “Now, what have you learned?” 

Tony moved to a side where there were several medium sized containers full of parts. “We have identified all the parts, like a giant Jigsaw puzzle. I’m told all but these,” he said, pulling out three thick, dark golden brown wheel cogs, which looked like a cross between clock parts and gyros. “Cannot be replaced here, but not why?” 

“Ah, yes,” Loki said with some frustration under his breath as he took one of the three items from Tony’s hand, and examining the cracks and chips in it, and eyeing the one split in two. “These are Dwarvan made and took months to create. If replacement parts were commissioned, then word would spread fast that something was wrong with the barrier and that Asgard is vulnerable.” 

“Hmm, thought it was something like that. I’ve had Jarvis,” he nodded toward his suit, which was standing in the corner, “Scan them. We can’t place the metal, but we’re 99.998 percent positive we could remake them, if you don’t have any schematics for them already.” 

Loki was thinking about it, Tony could tell. “Depending on the metal or materials used, I think we can beat the time line in getting them made,” Tony offered. 

“Can you?” Loki asked, his eyes challenging, but hopeful. 

“Jar?” 

“I believe, sir is correct. I have analyzed the items and the materials, though I am not able to detect their source, I am able to determine their properties and with the laser techniques available, I can replicate them in approximately 72.7 hours.” 

Tony couldn’t help it, he saw another smile cross Loki’s face and hope shine in his vibrant green eyes. “Told you I’d come through for you,” he said proudly. 

Loki nodded, “That you did,” he said softly, then appeared to gather himself. “Now, I should get you back so you can bathe, eat and rest before leaving in the morning…” 

“Whoa, I’m not leaving,’ Tony objected. 

“But these parts are vital…” Loki began. 

“I know, that’s why I’m sending Jarvis,” Tony replied, nodding to the suit. “He’s capable of taking them and returning with them on his own, he’ll only need the material to make the new parts.” 

Loki turned to look at Tony’s latest suit. “Hmm,” he said, tilting his head left and then right, as if trying to understand what was before him. “Very well,” he said. “Have your…servant wait at the BiFrost, I will have the material needed delivered there and instructions for Heimdall to send him and await his call for return. In the meantime, if you so please, your friends await.” 

“You heard the man, Jar,” Tony said and handed the parts over to him. Jarvis took them and stored them within the suit. 

“Yes, sir,” He said and then activated the repulsers and flew out of the room and toward the BiFrost. 

“Okay, lead the way,” Tony said to Loki. 

The two of them headed out of the room and only stopped long enough for Loki to give his instructions regarding the materials for the parts. They then began walking down the large hall again, from which Tony recalled it was a bit of a haul from here to his room. 

“No wonder everyone is in such good shape, you walk practically everywhere,” Tony said. 

“It is good at keeping the people in good health, but horses or skiffs provide other means if needed,” Loki replied. 

“Skiffs?” 

“I forget, you have not been here long and most of your time has been spent here,” Loki nodded. “A skiff, would be a small flying boat, mainly over water, but it can be used over land in an emergency. There are also many other forms of transportation, but in many ways, the people of Asgard keep to many traditions, and magic and what you call science is interwoven around them, instead of changing them so drastically as has happened in your world.” 

“Old world meets new,” Tony confirmed, and then yawned. “Oh, sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought. How long have I been down there?” 

“Three days, seven hours and some odd minutes,” Loki replied. 

“You were keeping track?” Tony smirked. 

“No, your good Captain said that was how long ago you left them and have not seen you since,” Loki grinned, a small twinkle in his eyes. 

“Aww, if you say so,” Tony said, not believing him, causing another warm smirk to cross Loki’s face. Then Tony saw a person with bandages walk past in a hurry to get somewhere, and the warmth from Loki’s face fell away. 

“How are things progressing?” 

“Banner’s knowledge has mixed well with Lady Eir’s and more of the injured are able to leave the Healer’s Hall, but this has only seen the shelter part of the Palace gaining in residence, since there is so much damage among the land. The fires are all out, that is good, and no more dead have been found in days, so it is time to sort through and see what can be recovered and what must be disposed of before beginning to rebuild.” 

“This place is huge, it shouldn’t be a problem to house them, is it?” 

Loki shook his head no. “Though the nobles have complained, I care not, this is the safest location for the people, though some wish to return and begin rebuilding.” 

“Why not let them?” 

“Because it is only a matter of time before the Dark Elves return and I will not let any more of my people die if I can prevent it. That is why I am giving you free reign with such technology, Stark. The sooner the barrier is fixed, the safer they will be and the risk to them personally will be lower, if not gone, for at some point they will have to journey forth back to what was their homes and rebuild, but I hope to make the risk as low as possible before hand.” 

Tony nodded, wishing he could do more at the moment, but this was not a situation that he could just throw money toward, it would take him fixing the matrix of the barrier. “The others?” he asked instead. 

“Captain Rogers and Lady Romanov have proven their worth in assisting in recruiting and training future warriors, for they will be needed. Your Captain is quite clever, he has found a way to train the recruits while having them serve in the community. Lady Romanov has been digging for intelligence for your SHIELD, but this was not unexpected. She also aids your good Captain, so I have no issues with her.” 

“Well, that’s good, I guess.” Tony replied, for he didn’t want to be part of more problems for an already hurting people. “Speaking of guards, why are you not followed by half a dozen or so?” for he was sure King ranked up there with President if not a touch more. 

“I am capable of taking care of myself, plus, what few guards are left are needed elsewhere,” Loki replied. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Tony said, for the reason he asked, he felt something odd as if they were being watched, but if Loki wasn’t worried, then he would just pass it off as nothing. “So, since this…matrix is going to be at least a few days until Jarvis returns, got any other goodies laying around for me?” Tony grinned, enjoying the thought of more advance tech he could learn about. 

“I do,” Loki replied easily enough as they turned a corner. “But until you’ve eaten a proper meal for dinner and breakfast and rested the night full, I shall not tell you,” he smirked. 

“Ah, come on, how am I to sleep with the temptation of more good stuff to study?” Tony whined. 

Loki gave a small chuckle. “I am sure you will find a way if you desire to have access to them,” he said and stopped in front of a set of golden double doors with the carving of a lion-like creature and ravens. “This is the door that leads to your wing,” Loki said and nodded to the single guard there who opened it for them. “The guard is there to prevent others from entering your private area, and assist should you need it, nothing more,” Loki added as he led Tony down the hall to an open archway that led to a large dining area where the others awaited. 

Tony could see the others looked apprehensive until they saw him enter just behind Loki. “Hey, I heard you missed me,” he grinned. 

“As promised,” Loki said with a slight nod of his head toward Captain America. 

“Are you okay, Tony?” Bruce asked with concern.

“Okay, okay? Are you kidding, this place is amazing and I’ve only been working on that Matrix they have, if you were into structural Science I’d say join me,” Tony replied, suddenly realizing he was hungry and moved to the table filled with food and started helping himself. 

“As you see, safe and sound…for Stark anyway,” Loki said with a tiny smile. “I will leave you to your meal and rest.” 

“Hey, aren’t you going to join us?” Tony asked, having enjoyed the few moments he’d spent with Loki and for some reason felt he wanted him to stick around. 

“I thank you for the offer, but a King’s work is never done,” Loki said and excused himself and departed. 

“Any reason you invited him to dine with us?” Natasha asked, not too pleased with Tony’s offer. 

“Why not?” Tony replied with a full mouth, while also filling his plate and taking a seat. “He’s our host and unless you have something different to add, he’s kept his word.” 

“So far,” Steve replied, filling his own plate and taking a seat across from Tony. 

Tony poured himself some wine as it was either that or water and though he noticed immediately it was watered down, it still tasted amazing. “Remind me to get a few bottles of this stuff for our return trip.” 

“You really think he’ll let us leave?” Bruce asked, glad for all the vegetables, cheeses and grains he had to choose from. 

“Yeah, I believe he will. You can tell he’s taking this situation seriously, I mean did you see the bruises from lack of sleep under his eyes? I’ve been going for three days and know I look better than him at the moment, so you can imagine how long he’s gone without sleep.” 

“Think it could be a rouse?” Natasha asked, taking some food for herself. 

“I don’t, but what about you, you’re the one snooping around everywhere,” Tony smirked, once more filling his face. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Natasha deadpanned and if Tony didn’t already know, he’d have believed her. 

“Loki told me, he knows you are spying for SHIELD and he seems okay with it, which means you’re either not as good as you thought or…” Tony held his tongue at the glare he was getting from her. “Well, he seemed impressed with what we’ve all done so far. How are you all?” 

Tony listened to his teammates inform him of things he kind of already knew from Loki while eating as much of the delicious food he could until he hit the proverbial wall. “Oh, I’m stuffed. Any place to wash up around here before I hit the hay?” 

“You are willingly going to get some rest?” Bruce asked in shock. 

Tony laughed. “Would head back to work, but the matrix thing is going to have to wait until the parts are finished being made and Loki wouldn’t spill on the anything else until after a good dinner, breakfast with some rest and since I can’t wait to get my hands on them, I’m going to be a good little boy and do as I’m told…for now,” he smirked. 

“That’s the Tony I know,” Steve laughed, seeing the mischievous grin on Tony’s face. 

“Come on, I’ll show you where you can clean up and where your room is,” Bruce offered. 

A short ways down the hall Tony looked to his friend with a serious expression. “How bad it is?” 

Bruce shook his head. “He wasn’t kidding about how much of the population was killed in the surprise attack and over half of what is left is injured, many still seriously and will need a lot of time to heal. I don’t even know if I’m making a dent in anything or not.” 

“Loki said you were and your skill and those of their healers have helped a lot more people, I wasn’t kidding, he’s pleased with our results.” Tony said resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We’re making a difference here.” 

“I hope so,” Bruce replied, then showed Tony the washroom the guys shared, Natasha having her own, and where Tony would be sleeping. “Your stuff is all there, get some rest.” 

Tony gave a huge yawn against his will and then smirked. “I have a feeling I will. See you at breakfast. Do not, I repeat do not let me oversleep, okay?” 

“Deal,” Bruce said and left Tony to clean up and get some sleep, not seeing Bruce lift his crossed fingers from behind his back. 

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony hadn’t felt this alive in quite some time since losing Pepper, but the prospect of learning new technology and seeing an alien world along with a goodnight sleep, he was ready to start the day. He entered the dining area and found it empty except for an older woman who seemed delighted to see him. “Um…morning,” he greeted. 

“Good morrow, Lord Stark. The others bid me to not disturb your rest. What would you like to break your fast this great day?” the woman greeted, her smile reminded him of his mother and in a strange way Thor. He felt a small pang in his chest, but he knew he needed something or word would get back to the others who would complain to Loki. “Have any bacon and eggs?” he asked. 

“This bacon you speak of, others requested it, but I know not what it is. Eggs I have many kinds, would you care for me to list them for you?” she smiled easily. 

“Ah, no, that’s okay. Pastries?” 

“Aye, that I can do, and I was told you cared for a drink to get the blood stirring, the others recommended I provide that with your meal. Pray, sit, I shall return shortly,” the woman replied and as she moved through a side door, Tony noticed how she slightly limped, reminding Tony why he was here. Before he could move to the table, she had returned with a tray holding a metal carafe with something steaming hot within and a large mug. 

“Sit,” the woman said easily and rested the tray near him. She poured a deep purple liquid into the mug provided and handed it to him. “I am told from the others that two is more than enough for your kind.” 

Tony took the mug and stared at the strange looking fluid inside and hoped the others were not playing some prank on him, for when it came to mornings and coffee, he had no sense of humor. “Ah, what is this called?” 

“Våken*,” she grinned. “Try it.” 

Tony slowly sipped it and the not quite fruit flavor burst in his mouth, managing to be rich, savory with just the slightest hint of sweet taste. “Wow, this is good,” Tony said after he swallowed. He continued to enjoy his morning drink as the woman, whose name he forgot to ask, disappeared and returned when Tony was just pouring his second mug. 

“It seems his majesty knows you well and has had the kitchen prepare you some of our best fruit pastries,” the woman said, her face beaming with pride. 

“Loki had these made for me?” Tony asked, part impressed, part wary. 

“Indeed, his majesty has ordered nothing but the best for his royal guest,” the woman replied, laying the tray on the table and placing a small plate in front of Tony along with what Tony guessed was utensils and the obvious napkin made of cloth. 

“Oh hey, I forgot, I’m Tony. I didn’t catch your name.” 

“I am Ezartha, my Lord Stark. If you need anything just ask or pull upon the braided cord by the door in any room,” Ezartha replied. 

“Just Tony will do,” he said, but could tell as she nodded, she wouldn’t call him such, much like Jarvis would only call him young Master when he was a child. This was a woman who knew her station and no matter what, would never cross the invisible line between them. “So, Ezartha, I need to speak with Loki this morning, know where I can find him?” 

“I know not, my Lord. The guard by the entrance would probably be able to assist you,” she replied, moving back to allow Tony to enjoy his food without being disturbed by her presence. 

Tony knew the gesture from Jarvis and allowed her to move away and focused on his morning meal. He had four of the seven pastries, each was different, a delight to the tongue and an experience in food porn, and he hated that he was full by the last bite of the fourth. “That was awesome,” he commented, feeling the new drink kicking in much faster than coffee. “I can’t eat another bite, any way to wrap and take the rest with me for a snack or lunch?” 

Ezartha once again beamed, pleased that her charge was happy. “I will inform the kitchen of your desire to have them for your next meal, my Lord, upon your request.” 

“Thank you,” Tony said as he got up and headed out. He found the single guard at the entrance to their wing as Loki had mentioned would be there and asked where he could find their king. Tony was directed to Volstagg, the jolly heavy guy, as it seemed, guest or not, no one just went to the King. Tony could live with that. 

*awake-Norwegian 

*******

After a quick detour to see the big guy, who gave clearance for Tony to see Loki in the Kings study, Tony found his way and was slightly concerned that there were no guards on the door and only one by this wing’s entrance. He mentally recalled Loki’s comment of being able to take care of himself, but he was getting the impression that it was more due to the lacking numbers among the survivors and Tony was slightly impressed that Loki placed himself low on the priority list; kind of made him more…human than the crazy tyrant they all envisioned he was. 

Tony had manners, when he chose to use them and figured being a guest in not only a foreign country but planet, he should apply them, so knocked on the door he was told Loki was behind. After a moment he decided to walk in, wondering if Loki just didn’t hear him, and hey, he tried. The large door opened quietly and the first thing Tony saw was a large book case filled with, yep, books. He moved in past them and spotted two things: One, Loki was asleep at his desk, his head cushioned on his arms and second, a strange party in all black with a dagger being raised to strike. 

“LOKI!” Tony shouted while he grabbed the nearest item, a book and threw it at the assailant. The individual stumbled back at being hit by the heavy tome and Tony’s warning alerted Loki, who responded with quick reflexes. 

Seeing Loki was dealing with the assassin, and Tony knew it would take some time for his suit to find him, he moved to the hall and shouted for help, then rushed back in to see Loki had the person on their knees, his spear/staff pointed at the base of their skull. “I called the guards, you okay?” 

“I am well,” Loki said, showing signs of being tired, but Tony believed it was more from lack of sleep than the few moments of tangling with this individual. 

A guard rushed in past Tony and in the hall several servants gathered as well, the men appearing ready to help if needed, the women filled with concern. “Your Majesty!” 

Tony moved closer to Loki as he relaxed while the guard took the prisoner into custody and removed their hooded mask to reveal an older woman, perhaps around fifty if they were human. “Well, didn’t see that coming,” he muttered. 

“Who are you?” Loki demanded. 

“Murderer!” the woman snarled. 

Tony saw the pain in Loki’s eyes at the accusation and recalled how Loki had said he’d done all he could to get his people to believe he did nothing to aid their attackers. He also could tell this was not for show; Loki was hurt by her words. 

Loki looked past the guard who bound the woman’s hands behind her back. “Do any of you know this woman?” he asked. 

A young woman came forward, bowed deeply before speaking. “I know of her,” said the woman softly. “Her husband and two sons died in the attack. Her only daughter is currently in the healing hall.” 

Loki gave a small sigh, his weariness showing and Tony actually felt concerned for him as he stood by and observed the situation. “My lady, there is not a single vow that I have not given, or word to be spoken or action provided that can make you or any other to believe I had nothing to do with this tragedy…”

“My sons and husband are dead!” the woman cried out, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“As is all my family,” Loki snapped, and then composed himself. “Your daughter yet lives.” 

“What shall I do with her?” the guard asked, and Tony thought it might be obvious but perhaps not as this was Asgard not earth. 

“Take her to the Healing Hall. There she will be confined. She will assist the healers in taking care of her daughter and the others until all from the attack are cleared,” Loki commanded, and then with a gesture, all but Tony departed. 

Once they were all gone, Tony watched as Loki practically collapsed into his chair. “Hey, have you gotten any sleep? I mean real sleep, not a nap at your desk as you were moments ago, Sleeping beauty.” 

Loki gave a small chuckle and a bit of mischief filled his tired green eyes as he looked up at Tony. “So, you think I’m beautiful?” he teased. 

Tony laughed. “Hey, even as a hot mess, you’re hot,” he smirked. “But seriously, you look exhausted and yesterday you were lecturing me on getting proper rest and meals.” 

“It was not I, but your companions who were pestering me about your habits. I only conferred their words to you, though you must admit it was needed.” Loki smiled softly. 

“I guess, but you look like you could use the same treatment and get some guards around here,” Tony replied, gesturing to the open door to the empty balcony the woman had entered from. 

“I can take care of myself,” Loki protested. 

“Yeah, hate to break it to you, Rip Van Winkel, but you were moments from getting knifed you were sawing so many Zees.” Seeing the confusion in Loki’s eyes Tony translated. “You were sleeping so hard she was able to get up close and personal with you.” 

Loki covered his mouth when a small yawn slipped out, then stood. “I shall remember to lock the door, now what do you need Stark?” 

Tony could see he wasn’t going to get anywhere on this subject, so let it go for the moment. “You said yesterday you had other things you wanted me to work on while we waited for the parts for the matrix thing to be finished?” 

“Ah, yes,” Loki nodded and moved and pulled on a braided cord which Tony knew would summon a servant. Seconds later there was a knock on the door as it opened. A young boy came in and bowed. 

“Escort Stark here to Lady Fulla,” he commanded then turned to Tony. “She is young but knowledgeable about the technology you will be seeing today. She is doing her best in repairs, but I have no doubt your skills will assist in her progress by leaps and bounds.” 

“Flattery might get you some place,” Tony teased, inside doing a fist pump at seeing Loki give a small chuckle. 

“Perhaps another time,” Loki said then gestured for Tony to go. “I have much to do today.” 

Tony took the obvious hint. “Okay, but I’ll check back with you later, seems someone has to keep an eye on you,” he smiled as he headed to the exit. Once out in the hall and the door closed he turned to the boy. “Can you get someone to get some food for him and that drink…kind of purple and wakes folks up?” 

“Våken?” the boy asked. 

“Yeah, that sounds like it.” 

“I can do that on our way out,” the boy replied. 

“Oh, and I have to get a message to Earth…ah, Midgard, how do I do that?” 

“The BiFrost?” the boy replied unsure. 

“Sounds good. First food for your King, then the frozen bridge, then this lady I need to see,” Tony replied, his eyes twinkling for he had a plan. 

“His majesty said to take you to Lady Fulla?” 

“Don’t worry about it, kid. We’ll get there.” 

*******

The gun batteries, for that was what they were, were like giant repulsor weapons and Tony had been uncomfortable at first working on them, until Loki dropped by and reminded him he wasn’t building or creating them, he was fixing what was already there. Strangely it had made things easier for Tony. He also got a better feel for the situation as he could see much of the land from his position as the batteries were perched in locations that provided a clear view of Asgard from all directions. As he worked he listened to what Jarvis, via his suit which accompanied him everyplace since Loki’s attack, translated. The people were scared, grieving, and even angry, which of course made sense. There were a few that wanted to go home or whatever was left of it, but the King’s command was clear, no one left the palace at this time. 

The days passed and Jarvis returned with the parts for the Matrix, Tony once more got caught up in his work, except Bruce was the one who came and got him in the evenings instead of Loki. Tony found he kind of missed him in a strange way, but wouldn’t say anything. So, when he was summoned to see Loki, Tony found himself rather anticipating the meeting with a buzz in his chest and stomach, which he chose not to think too much about. 

When Tony walked into the throne room, his stomach dropped, for it was obvious that Loki was not in a good mood by the scowl upon his face as he looked down from his seat to the small group before him. “My command on this matter has not change,” Loki said firmly. 

“But your majesty,” a brave young man spoke up. 

“I said no!” Loki snarled, scaring the poor folks who flinched back, even some of the guards jerked with a touch of fear. “I will not hear another word about it,” Loki growled as he stood and then spotted Tony. Without hesitation, he moved down the steps passed the small group of people as if they were no longer there, his attention on Tony. “Are the humans of Midgard so foolish that they cannot wait to rush into danger?” he asked loudly. 

“Some,” Tony replied, unsure of what was going on. 

“You would think!” Loki snapped, his voice rising. “That the people of Asgard would know that their greatest asset was the People THEMSELVES, AND YET SOME STILL PUSH TO GET THEMSELVES KILLED!”

Tony finally figured out what was happening and nodded. “Yeah,” Tony replied. “Perhaps if you could set a date when they could go out there, you know, and move on with rebuilding their lives…”

“If I could predict when those wretched creatures would return I would do so, but I cannot and the only one I knew to see visions of the future was my mother and she is in Valhalla with my father, so until then, they must remain safe.” Loki replied, his tone settling down as he and Tony continued to converse. “I gave my word, Anthony, why can they not understand this?” he asked, unaware that the small group that had been present was still by the doorway listening. 

“Well, I’m no king, but your priorities and theirs would be different, right?” Tony replied. 

“Keeping everyone alive should be everyone’s priority,” Loki snipped. “Leaving the safety of the palace at this time is not conducive to this.” Loki added as he moved passed Tony gesturing that he follow into the hallway where Tony entered from. 

“I don’t think they want to go out and commit suicide or anything like that, but, I can understand wanting to do something to help with dealing with all they lost. For some, that’s working.” 

“There is plenty to be done here,” Loki replied, still walking at a semi-quick pace. 

“Well, it’s not just work in general, though that helps, but for some it’s specific work. Like rebuilding their homes, taking care of their land, working on new projects,” Tony shrugged. 

Loki stopped at a waist high wall that oversaw the lower levels of the palace and outside to a small garden that lead to the exit of the palace. “As it may, it is not safe for them to depart until the threat of those foul beasts is dealt with.” Loki said in a decisive tone. “Now, Anthony, can you please tell me why those are here?” he said, pointing to one of Tony’s suites flying over the garden on a patrol path. 

Tony chuckled. “It’s my way of keeping you safe.” 

“I told you…” 

“Yes, I heard, but let’s face it, if there were enough people, you’d have a private guard and we both know it. I appreciate your decision in placing yourself down the list of those needing protection, but let’s face it. Not everyone is with the program, plus it’s only a dozen of them and Jarvis is keeping watch. It will also help keep an eye on everything else and he’s also scanning to see if he can detect if one of those ships show again, since you said they were invisible.” Tony smirked with pride. 

“They make my people nervous.” Loki said plainly as he turned and started walking down the hall again. 

“Well, you’d think people who have flying boats, floating balls and other such things would not be bothered by a flying metal suit?” Tony shrugged. 

“Hmm, one would think, but if your Lady Romanov has observed anything about Asgard, it is its backwards people.” 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh a little bit at that. “I have noticed,” he said. “I’ll ask Jarvis to keep a low profile, okay?” 

“It would be appreciated,” Loki nodded. 

The voices of children filled the hall from around the corner and from the sound of it, a few boys and at least one young girl. 

“Girls don’t fight!” a young boy said. 

“Ahha, Lady Sif was a great warrior,” the girl replied loudly. 

“Fine, you can be Sif, I’ll be Thor!” Another boy shouted. 

“No, I’m going to be a Battle-mage like our King!” the girl snapped back just as loud. 

“There is no such thing as a Battle-mage,” one of the two boys replied, as it seemed the children had no concept of how loud they were being. 

Loki and Tony rounded the corner to see the two boys, perhaps around ten, eleven of age, in appearance and the girl a year or two younger, about to engage in a brawl. “What is going on here?” Loki demanded firmly. 

The two boys knew they were in trouble by the looks upon their faces before they dropped to their knees, but the young girl just beamed up at him. “King Loki, can you tell them there is too such a thing as a Battle-mage? I mean, you battle and you use magic, that makes you a Battle-mage right?” 

Tony could see the glow in Loki’s eyes as the young spirited girl spoke and felt himself smile as well. “She sounds like she’s got a good point,” he added. 

“Kelda, remember your manners,” one of the boys whispered somewhat loudly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry your Majesty,” she said with a slight curtsy. 

Loki nodded his approval. “Rise children,” he said, then faced the young girl. “It would seem your logic is most sound, even my companion agrees,” he said with a warm smile. 

“My father said any man that uses magic is…” the boy started but one dark look from Loki shut him up quick. 

“Is what?” Loki asked, keeping his tone even, but his anger clear in his eyes. Seeing he wasn’t going to get an answer, continued. “Womanly? Would your father say such of my father Odin?” 

The smaller of the two boys who had spoken so abruptly looked up immediately, “Oh, no, my father said he was the greatest of all warriors.” 

“I think the term you should use is…Battle-mage. For like my father, I too use magic and engage in battle first hand, or did this fact escape you and your father’s attention?” 

“Um…” the boy looked scared. 

“Loki,” Tony said, hinting to give the kid a break, it seemed it worked. 

“Very well, but remember, Odin wielded his magic as I do mine and he fought bravely as I do hope to emulate as well. Now, please note this is not a play area and your parents or watchers are probably looking for you.” 

“Yes your Majesty,” the two boys said simultaneously and fled down the hall and down some steps nearby. 

Loki looked to the young girl that still didn’t look afraid and crouched down to be closer to eye level with her. “So, tell me young Kelda, why do you wish to be a Battle-mage over a brave Shield-maiden as Lady Sif?” 

“She was good, but you’re better,” Kelda said with such hero-worship in her eyes, it could probably power a small business, like Microsoft, Tony observed. 

Loki laughed and his expression warmed greatly at hearing her words. “That is very flattering, I thank you…” 

Before more could be said a woman’s voice echoed up from the stairs the boys disappeared upon, calling for the young girl. In moments a woman, who looked like an older version of her daughter appeared and gave a soft gasp seeing Kelda speaking with the king. She rushed forward. “Oh, your majesty, I do hope my Kelda has not disturbed you,” she said with great concern, though no glow of admiration was found in her dark eyes, just general respect of the office. 

Loki placed on his public mask, as Tony called it, but kept his smile welcoming. “Nay, your daughter does you proud, my lady, fear not. I am pleased to have made an acquaintance with young Kelda, her bravery, intelligence and kindness speaks well of both you and your husband.” 

“Ah…thank you, your Majesty,” the woman curtsied, and then grabbed her daughter and with a nod from Loki hurried off the way she came. 

Tony smirked at seeing the young Kelda give Loki a big wave goodbye and Loki returning it. “Cute kid,” he said. 

“Yes, and if I do not miss my guess a great leader someday too,” Loki added. 

Tony noticed after a few moments, the glow of meeting Kelda faded and Tony wanted anything to put it back. “Hey, I know you have a million things to do, but join me for lunch and I’ll give you an update on everything; this way you are eating, working and getting to spend some time with me.” 

Loki laughed and nodded. “Very well.” 

Tony smiled wider; Operation Loki Laughter was on its way, with a mental note to come up with a better title later. 

****

It had been a long while since Tony had felt this good with anyone, much less with Loki of all people, but the former would-be conquer now King of Asgard seemed to really get Tony in a way others did not; well except if Tony used too many cultural references, but otherwise Loki followed along easily and appeared to be having a good afternoon as well if the glow in his eyes and the loss of weariness he wore like a cloak recently was to go by. That was until the others arrived, then the public mask was back and so was the formality. 

“I thank you, Stark for the invite, but if you excuse me, I have been neglectful enough of the many needs of my people and must return to them,” Loki said properly like a King, shared a nod with the others and was gone and Tony felt like more than Loki’s company had just left the room, though he could not name just what else it was at the moment. 

“What was that all about?” Bruce demanded. 

“Let’s see, food, non-alcoholic drink, if you can believe that, sunlight…I’m guessing…Lunch?” Tony replied, with a small touch of irritation in his friend’s reaction. 

“With Loki?” Steve asked, as if that was outrageous or something. 

“You could say that or you could say I had lunch with the King of Asgard, you know the land we’re currently in, which he rules…completely?” Tony said, reaching out to take a bite of his sandwich, something Asgard never got the hang of until just today when the servants observed Tony making one. Natasha had the decency to take a seat and gather some food for herself without comment. 

“I am aware he is King, Tony, but does that mean you have to get all…buddy, buddy with him?” Steve demanded, hands on the hips like a parent scolding a kid. 

Tony decided to ignore his stupidity. “Did you know if you slice the boar meat thin enough and add some of that green stuff with some of those reddish leafs and a touch of that white stuff, you have a great sandwich, which I can now claim to have invented…at least here in Asgard anyway,” Tony beamed before taking a huge bite. 

“Seriously, Tony, what are you doing?” Bruce asked as he took a seat across from him. “You can’t suddenly forget what he did to New York…” 

“I’m not,” Tony said with his mouth full, taking a drink of his Asgard version of lemonade. 

“Then what was all this about?” Steve asked, still standing over Tony like a parent, and Tony was starting to get ticked off. 

“He did wrong, he went to jail, his entire planet, which is about the size of Europe and Asia combined, laid flat…flat, this world is flat,” he pointed at Bruce, before turning back to Steve, “invaded, had his entire family killed, and now has to deal with rebuilding while trying to protect it. I think the guys earned a second chance from everything I’ve witnessed.” 

“Tony…” Bruce began, only to be cut off by Natasha. 

“I hate to agree with Stark, but he’s right,” she said evenly as she made some type of salad for herself and a small half sandwich made similar to the way Tony made his. “The people have trouble trusting him because of his past reputation and being jailed by Odin, but Loki has taken some serious vows and from all I’ve seen he’s done nothing but try to pull this world back together again along with its people.” 

“Almost sounds like you’re impressed,” Bruce softly snapped. 

“To a degree I am,” Natasha admitted. “This situation was bad…is bad, over half the population killed, the other half injured or children. The majority of those in power or with know how died in the attack, leaving a lot of apprentices partially trained in just about all fields to take up the reins, except for a few handfuls of people. This world was devastated, and having seen small countries this bad, I know what I’m talking about. He’s done more for this world in the short time he’s been king, then others have done their entire lives. The difference in the place since we arrived is remarkable.” 

“Sounds like you’ve become a fan,” Bruce growled. 

“I agree with the lady,” Tony added, glad that Steve finally took a seat by Natasha. 

“I still have my reserves about Loki considering what he did, but having had a chance to observe and learned about the people, what Loki did was small potatoes compared to what Odin had done in his youth. The difference was Odin was King and Loki was not. Also, he was jailed more so for his attack on Thor than us, which he referred to as and I quote ‘goats’,” She said before taking a bite of her food. 

“Goats?” Tony asked, shocked at this news. 

Natasha finished her bite before speaking. “We are considered the level of sheep, goats, stock animals. The kind you overlook, in need of protection, but don’t think capable of much. Loki at least recognized our skills for what they were and how they could be of use here, where many thought him insane, but we’re changing their minds of us…and him,” she said taking a sip of her drink. 

“Look, guys. Loki works hard, I’ve seen it, I’ve seen him put himself after everyone to the point he almost got killed…” 

“You told us, Tony and I’m glad you stopped it, but it looked like you were becoming friends?” Steve replied. 

“What is so wrong with that?” Tony questioned. “The only one here who has done nothing wrong that involved innocent people is you capcicle. Yet, we got a second chance, I’m giving him one. We have the burden of a lot of folks on our shoulders, even the world once, but even with the others around, he’s trying to do it alone, and that isn’t going to work. He needs to know he can rely on others, not just to not stab him in the back, but be there, lift some of the weight off his shoulders for a bit so he can breathe, and if I can do that, I will.” Tony stated firmly as he stood up, pushing the rest of his food away. 

“Tony, he’s a bag of cats,” Bruce replied. 

Tony looked disappointed in his friend and science bro. “Really? Perhaps at one time I would have agreed, but he’s chosen to let that go, his actions speak for him, and if anyone can relate to being misjudged I would have thought it would be you. Now if you excuse me, I have a shield matrix to finish,” Tony growled and exited the room, not wanting to hear what the others thought of Loki. He recalled how Pepper stood by him even when Rhodey walked away for a bit and her telling him everyone deserves a chance to change and do good. Tony was going to give Loki his. 

 

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

Another week passed and though the people were getting restless, seeing the protective shield returned, raised spirits and gave Loki the much needed hope he was beginning to lose when he invited the Avengers here to help his people. But things were improving even quicker than he had originally thought, due to the magical construct or Artificial Intelligence, Jarvis. The being not only controlled Stark’s suits but was able to record much of the needed information, such as how the matrix for the shield was repaired and the weapons units and with a bit of assistance from himself, provide the information to the library of mages, even in a print format, translated into the correct language. 

Loki was also becoming more impressed with Jarvis’ creator, who not only lived up to Loki’s expectations but surpassed them with his ability to look at broken systems and figure out how they should work rather easily. He was glad though, that there were a few things Stark was still struggling to understand, otherwise Midgard would evolve too fast and Loki had seen how that could be the downfall of a civilization. Stark had also won over the hearts and minds of the mages he worked with. Loki had been very surprised to learn that Stark, who was known on his world for a multitude of bed partners, had foregone all offers while here. Loki wasn’t sure if it was because he was human or if there was another reason, but Loki still couldn’t help but be pleased at this fact. He also found himself looking forward to lunches with the vivacious human more and more. The fact that some of the other Avengers joined them didn’t sway his enjoyment of sharing the meal with Stark, though he was glad to hear Lady Romanov’s perspective of things she learned while being a shadow, which Loki could no longer afford to be anymore. 

Loki was grateful to hear that the Healers Hall was over two-thirds empty, the last few who were critical were well on their way to mending and would soon be able to leave also. This of course led to the shelter overflowing with people, but Loki’s instincts told him the Dark Elves would return and today they were louder than usual, so he had ordered the guard to keep everyone indoors, much to their dislike. 

“Hey, Sunshine, it’s a beautiful day, why is everyone stuck indoors?” asked Tony as he came jogging up to Loki as if it was a natural occurrence and recently it kind of was. 

“Because, Stark, I’ve learned long ago to listen to my instincts and they are telling me something is going to happen,” Loki replied a touch firmly, fighting the smile he felt on his lips. 

“It would appear that King Loki’s instincts are quite correct,” Jarvis, who had taken to following Loki around in one of Tony’s suits like a personal bodyguard, added. “I am detecting an unusual energy signal about two point seven miles beyond the BiFrost and moving closer.” 

“The Svartálfr!” Loki gasped, and with a gesture of green magic, an alarm sounded and moments later the shield began to rise over the palace. Loki and Tony, followed by Jarvis, headed down to the main entrance to be joined by Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Steve and Natasha. 

“What is it?” Steve asked, already on alert himself. 

“Jarvis has picked up the Dark Elves ship approaching,” Tony said for everyone. 

“If their ships are still invisible how are we to fight them?” Fandral asked with great concern. 

“Jarvis?” Loki said, much to the surprise of Tony by the look on his face. 

“I have already sent the corresponding frequency to the weapon batteries and the automatic system is locking on them now, sir.” Jarvis replied. 

Loki nodded his approval. “That should slow them down, we cannot afford for any to enter the palace again.” 

“We have guards on the matrix area inside and outside of the doors,” Volstagg replied. “And the new access procedures are also in place. Plus, they got in by being among the prisoners, we have taken no one in since then, but nothing is being overlooked per your orders, your Majesty.” 

“The men have been given instructions previously so they know what to do in this situation,” Steve added. 

“Good, but we cannot let them get a foothold here either…” Loki began. 

“I can confirm there are currently two ships as a third one has been destroyed,” Jarvis interrupted. “Of the two, one is the focus of the energy weapons; the other has remained at a distance and is releasing smaller aircraft.

“Jay, can the suits take care of them?” Tony inquired. 

“According to initial scans they will be at most 48% effective before they are destroyed,” Jarvis replied. “Please note, I am detecting civilian life signatures in the soon to be targeted combat zones.” 

“What?” Loki snapped. “I ordered everyone inside!” 

“Some I guess decided not to listen,” Steve said, looking disappointed in those who had gone against orders, whether he agreed with them or not. 

“How many?” Loki demanded. 

“Three,” Jarvis replied. “Two adults and one child.” 

“Child!” several said as one, including Loki. 

“Affirmative,” Jarvis replied. “If I reallocate three of the suites, it will drop the efficiency of their attack down to approximately 32%. Shall I do so?” 

“No,” Loki said, getting a glare from everyone. “Show us where they are?” he then demanded, ignoring the looks. Thanks to a small upgrade from Tony, the suit could project a small holographic map. It showed two of the lifeforms only a mile and half away, but the second was several miles away, having to have used some form of transportation or left the day before. “Who is, who?” he then asked. 

“The two closest are the adults per my scans, the child is the furthest,” Jarvis replied. 

“How the hell did a child get all the way out there by themselves?” Natasha asked, reflecting the same thoughts as everyone else. 

“It matters not at this moment. Anthony, take your suit and get the two closest, I can move faster with my magic, I shall gather the child.” Loki commanded while turning and moving quickly down several pillars that lined the garden level terrace, and stopped in front of one that had what looked like a large tree carved into it, where most were unadorned. 

“Your Majesty, one of us should go,” Volstagg said as they came to a stop. “We cannot afford to lose you.” 

“I am touched, but no one can get there and back again as fast as I, the matter is closed. You all know your stations, go to them…now!” Loki ordered and watched all but Steve, Natasha and Tony move off. “Captain, the new recruits are young and fresh, you have done an excellent job in training them, would you do the honor and lead them should it be needed?” 

Steve was silent for a moment, then nodded. “I will, if it becomes needed.” 

“That should only occur if the shield fails,” Loki replied. 

“That shield isn’t going to fail,” Tony snapped.

“Let us hope,” Loki said, and then turned to Natasha. “Here,” he said and pressed a small leaf which opened a small panel that only an adult could reach, “It is a switch. It will open and close a small opening between that archway,” Loki instructed as he indicated the area in front of them.   
“Once Anthony and I go out, close it and wait for our return. Do not open it for anyone else to the outside, understand?” 

“Got it,” Natasha replied. 

“Also, if the enemy is upon this location, do not even let us in, they must not be allowed to take the palace,” Loki added. 

“I understand, now go,” Natasha said firmly. 

Loki pushed the switch up and a small opening in the shield was created. He stepped out and waited for Stark. Tony had placed on the suit that Jarvis was currently using to follow Loki and stepped out with him, both giving a nod to Natasha who closed the opening. 

“Hey, Loks, be careful.” Tony said as his facemask closed. 

“The same for you as well Anthony,” Loki said before he vanished. 

******

Loki appeared close to where Jarvis had indicated the child was and noticed the horse tied up by the partially broken fence. “At least that answers how they got out here, but someone is going to answer for letting a child take a horse,” Loki said to himself as he marched forward, the sound of smaller vessels moving closer and firing at everything filled the air, time was running out. “Child, it is too dangerous to stay here, come out, we must return to the palace. Come out!” he shouted as he scanned with his eyes and magic the area for the young one. 

“King Loki?” a small, frighten and familiar voice called out. 

Loki was shocked to see Kelda come running out of the underground storage shed. “Kelda!” he gasped and ran toward her as she ran to him. He managed to pick her up as one of the enemy ships came into view. “We cannot remain here,” he said and placed her on his hip, and with one hand, used Gunginir to take them away, just leaving as the spot they stood upon exploded from weapons fire. 

Loki appeared in the side courtyard where he and Tony departed and was glad to see the two other fools being escorted inside the shield by the human. “That was very foolish,” he scolded the young girl as he walked quickly toward the entrance. “I give orders for a reason,” he added. 

“I’m sorry, but mother was crying about losing all our hard work in the field and father was just released from the Healing Hall…” Kelda started only to be interrupted as she was handed over to Tony. 

“We will discuss this later,” he said as the ships were almost upon them and there was no more time to waste. Once the girl was in Tony’s arms, he shoved Anthony inside the shield and with a spell, closed it. 

“Hey! Loki, what are you doing? You’re on the wrong side there,” Tony shouted. 

“I will not let another drop of Asgardian blood be spilt by these beasts!” Loki shouted back and marched to the front of the palace steps. 

Word had gotten out that some people were outside the shield, and that the King himself went to help them. This brought many out from the inner-areas, and now seeing that Loki was going to face the Dark Elves by himself, the rest came to watch, many with prayers upon their lips and disbelief in their hearts at what they were seeing. 

Kelda was given to her grateful parents, before Tony ran alongside Loki on the inside of the shield trying to sway Loki from his actions, but Loki had a plan, for these enemies had to not only be stopped but his mother’s revenge was needed also. 

The shield held against the Dark Elves’ fire from the numerous ships, the larger one, being damaged by the gun batteries, but it looked like Tony would have some work to do after this was over once more. Loki placed Gunginir in front of him and it stood on its own as if there was an invisible place holder for it and pulsed in time with Loki’s action. The magic in the spear would protect him while he cast his spell. Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic, not able to see the looks upon the peoples’ faces as he himself began to glow, his green magic pulsating faster and faster, then he turned into a Loki sized forest green dragon. Later Tony would tell him how he managed to keep his elegance even in dragon form, which moments later, the magic still pulsating, began to grow. 

In minutes, Gunginir could no longer be seen as a large sixty to seventy foot tall dragon was in its place, and the Dark Elves were firing upon it, their weapons bouncing off the deep green scales like simple light off a mirror. Then Loki took to the air and everyone inside the place found a place to push up against the shield to watch the events as they unfolded. 

Loki flew higher, the smaller ships of no concern to him, as the final and only large one left standing had taken out the last of the gun turrets. Though he saw the many fires once again across the land, he focused on the large ship, moving fast with his huge wings. The Dark Elves inside the main ship had noticed him and stopped focusing their attacks on the shield to focus on him. Loki was able to dodge most of them, but one struck his shoulder and his roar echoed across the sky and left blackened scales where it hit. Loki knew this weapon could do him great harm so he had to be extra careful as he approached the ship. 

Once again multiple shots filled the air; Loki again dodged, taking some of the smaller ships out as he hit them with his solid form, avoiding the danger to himself. He quickly analyzed that the smaller ships could maneuver with him, but couldn’t damage him, as the larger one could do damage, but not keep up. A wicked idea struck him and he began to fly upward, farther into the sky. As predicted the tiny ships kept pace, but the larger had difficulty moving into a good angle to attack him. When he was high enough he flew over the large vessel and dove downward, using his wings to block the view of the aircrafts behind him. The distance shrank incredibly fast, but Loki was ready. He took a deep breath and focused his magic and let it out as one; magical green dragon’s breath shot forth and encased the main ship in a form of green ice. Then at the last moment, Loki shifted to the left, missing the vessel and those who were focused on him didn’t have time to avoid crashing. 

The Dark Elves’ main ship was heavily damaged, but still intact, and now that his magic ice was gone, it was turning to run; this could not be allowed to happen. He would finish them once and for all! He turned once more and made a direct path toward the now departing enemy ship. Once more he used his magical dragon breath and it once more solidified around the damaged ship, but this time, Loki did not shift away, he headed right for it. 

The explosion filled the Asgardian sky like never before in its history and once the light had faded it was full of nothing…but ash. 

 

 

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6

Watching Loki turn into a dragon of all things was beyond impressive, and Tony couldn’t help but wonder why he never did such during his attack on New York. Really, a sixty some foot dragon would have proven to be a tipping of the scale kind of thing, but before he could think more Loki had taken to the sky and Tony lost his breath for a creature as large as it was moving in the most majestic way possible, and he was in awe. 

Tony felt himself laugh seeing Loki move through the sky with such ease, but then gasped and tensed when the larger ship’s weapon managed to injure him. “He needs help,” he said, pushing up against the force field, but it wouldn’t budge. He turned to Natasha. “Open this fucking thing, he needs help!” he demanded. 

“He said not to let anyone out, that included you,” Natasha said, taking a defensive stance should it be needed. 

Tony looked back and saw Loki was flying higher and higher, getting so small in the distance he grew more concerned. He lowered his mask so he could use his HUD features to view the situation more clearly. He watched as Loki peaked and then dove right down toward the ship, the tiny crafts behind him like a flock of baby birds. “Is he going to ram it?” he asked in a hushed voice. 

“His trajectory does indicate that is a possibility, sir,” Jarvis replied. 

Tony was shocked to see Loki use actual dragon’s breath and even more so to see it encase the vessel. Tony then felt his heart rate increase as Loki drew closer to the ship, his hands clenching with fear and as Loki turned at the last moment, Tony released the breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. His voice joined the chorus of everyone else in triumphant joy when the smaller ships all crashed into the larger one, outmaneuvered by their King. 

After a few more brief moments, it was clear that the mothership was still functioning and was turning to escape. Tony hoped that Loki would let them go, but somehow knew he wouldn’t even before Loki turned and charged the craft. He watched again in amazement as Loki used his breath to solidify a green like ice around the ship, once more heading straight for it. This time, Tony knew he would be charging it as there were no more enemies behind him to trick, just the one before him, the perhaps last of the Dark Elves. “Loki,” he gasped when he witnessed the dragon hit and then had to turn away the explosion was so bright. 

He turned back and watched for what felt like forever for the sky to clear enough to see, but there was no Loki in sight. “LOKI!” he shouted with fear. “Jarvis, where is he?” he demanded, moving around to face Natasha, the mask going up, so she could tell he’d take her on in a heartbeat if she didn’t open the entrance now. 

“The energy from the explosion is interfering with my sensors, sir,” Jarvis replied. 

In the background, cries of joy were quickly turning into cries of fear as there was no sign of their king. Voices were raised for the shield to be lowered so they could go to his rescue. Tony let them fade to the back of his mind as he moved face to face with Natasha. “Open it,” he growled. 

“There could still be enemies out there, we don’t…” Natasha began only to be interrupted by Bruce of all people who had arrived sometime during the battle and hit the switch that opened the portal. 

“Go,” Bruce said, an understanding Tony didn’t believe he’d ever see in his friend’s eyes warmed Tony’s heart. 

“I’ll get with Volstagg and we’ll make sure there is no more threat,” Steve said as Tony was lifting off the ground and flying out the opening. 

“Start searching,” Tony instructed Jarvis as he flew as fast as he could to the general area where Loki could have landed. 

“Sir, I am detecting a large object northwest of our location that was not present previously, though my sensors are still being interfered with from the atmospheric explosion.” 

Tony altered his course and in moments saw a large black and green dragon lying still in a large crater where it landed. Tony felt his heart clench and he pushed his suit to get there even faster. In moments he landed by Loki’s head and felt tears sting his eyes for he could see so many blacken scales and so little green. “Loki,” he called out, using his suit to amplify his voice, but the dragon did not move. 

“Cap, can you hear me?” Tony asked, hoping his improvements worked and their com unites would function. 

“Yeah, Tony I hear you. Did you find him?” Steve replied. 

“Yes, but he’s still in dragon form and badly hurt. He’s…he’s too big for me to lift, we’re going to need to bring the help to him,” Tony explained and followed up with their coordinates. 

“We’re on our way,” Steve replied moments later. 

Tony removed his helmet and knelt next to Loki’s muzzle. “Jarvis, please…please tell me…” It took everything Tony had not to break down; having given so much over his loss of Pepper and this was beginning to feel just as devastating. 

“There is a heartbeat, sir, though it is faint, it is steady.” Jarvis replied. 

Tony gave a soft chuckle, ignoring the stray tear that fell down his cheek. “You stupid, brave, cunning, idiotic, bastard,” Tony growled, his cheek now resting on one of the green spots on Loki’s elongated snout. “I think out of everything I’ve come to learn about in this place, you remain its greatest puzzle,” he whispered. 

“Sir, help is arriving,” Jarvis said. 

Tony looked up then behind him and now knew what Loki meant about using flying boats for transportation as a small fleet headed his way. Tony didn’t want anyone to see he’d cried, so he placed on his helmet with the mask down. “Cap?” 

“I’m here,” Steve replied, his voice in a bit of a shout. “We see you.” 

In mere moments the skiffs were landing and more women than men were exiting and Tony recalled that magic of any kind was considered a woman’s art and any man that practiced it had been looked down upon. He hoped that after what Loki had done, things would begin to change now. 

Tony was shoved back by how many healers were surrounding Loki. Steve, Bruce, Volstagg, and Fandral came to stand by him. They stood together in silence watching the women flicker various colors of energy around Loki, speaking in rushed voices to one another. After what felt like forever, a woman that Bruce had pointed out in days past as being the head of the healers, Lady Eir, approached them with a quick stride. 

“Well?” Volstagg asked, his face like the rest, braced for the worst. 

“He lives,” Eir said, but she did not sound pleased either. “The fact he remains in this form is of great concern. Such spells are extremely dangerous to begin with, but the form he chose made it even more so.” 

“Why?” Tony asked, finally feeling it was okay to remove his helmet again. 

“For the sake of time I shall be brief,” Eir said. “Transformation spells of this depth can create an imbalance between the original mind and the new one that is created. In other words, he may forever remain a dragon, which is why I seek permission for us to attempt to turn him back,” she said looking at Volstagg, Loki’s right hand man it seemed. 

“How dangerous is it?” Volstagg asked, his face full of concern. 

“He could die,” Eir said bluntly. “But it would be better than him remaining a dragon.” 

“Would it?” Tony question, a bit of anger in his voice.

“Dragons are dangerous and wild beasts…” Eir began. 

“Did he look like he didn’t know what he was doing during the fight?” Tony challenged. 

Eir said nothing but looked to Volstagg as the decision was his and his alone. “Time is crucial,” was all she said. 

Tony was going to argue, but a large hand from Bruce silenced him and Tony knew nothing he said would matter here. He watched the silent debate in Volstagg’s eyes before he nodded at Eir who nodded in return and joined her team, which had anticipated this outcome and moved to surround Loki. 

Voices raised as one in words even Jarvis could not translate, the groups’ hands began to glow and Tony noticed that their energy were of various colors and knew that it probably meant something, he just hoped he could ask Loki later all about it. 

The energy the healers were expending was great as Tony could spot the sweat begin to form on their faces, but they did not stop and after perhaps fifteen minutes or so, Loki’s dragon form began to blur. It was like two images superimposed on one another, one large and one small, flashing back and forth faster and faster. Then as one the women dropped their glowing hands and Loki in his smaller form was all that lay in the circle among them. 

Tony wanted to go to him, but Steve held him back, reminding him that Loki was still hurt and to let the healers do their job. Once more Tony put his helmet back on so he could get a better view of what was happening. He wished moments later that he had not, for Loki had third degree burns over 82% of his body according to Jarvis and the rest…the rest was blue? Tony ripped his helmet off panting hard, a feeling of claustrophobia overtaking him. He moved away from the group, trying to catch his breath, but he knew it wasn’t the fear of being in his suit, it was…seeing Loki so badly hurt. 

“Tony,” Bruce said softly, helping him take a seat on a broken stone wall. “What’s the matter?” 

“He’s…he’s so…so badly burned,” Tony finally said, his eyes not able to hold back the tears. “If he…he was human…” 

“But he’s not, we just have to keep that in mind,” Bruce said, placing a comforting hand on Tony’s neck as there was nothing else he could do. 

The two friends stayed where they were, watching in the distance as the healers wrapped Loki in what Tony guessed was something like sterile sheets as they might have done on Earth and then they were off, all but Fandral and Steve following behind. After a moment, Tony got up and he and Bruce moved toward Steve, and the two men were walking toward them as well. 

“So?” Tony asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

Fandral shook his head. “Eir said nothing, but he lives and that is more than I believe any other could have managed. We should head back.” 

“I’ll ah…head back…” Tony began. 

“With us,” Bruce interjected, his eyes showing he was going to be firm on this and Tony conceded as he couldn’t really think clearly at the moment and there was nothing he could do anyway. They probably wouldn’t even let him see Loki, so with a nod he followed the others to the skiff and headed back to the Palace. 

*****

Tony had been right, they wouldn’t let him see Loki and it seemed all of Asgard was on edge as all waited for word on Loki’s condition. Tony couldn’t stand waiting in the small area outside Loki’s quarters, the hall filled to the brink with those worried over their King, though Tony was sure he spotted a few who were seeing this as an opportunity rather than with concern and he wanted to punch them in the face. “I need a drink,” he said to Bruce who kept him company. 

“Tony you promised,” Bruce replied softly. 

“Not that kind, though I’m regretting making that promise, but it was the last I made to Pepper, I’ll keep it. No, I just…need a drink and some air,” he said and pushed his way out of the hall and made his way to their wing as it was considered and into the dining area. Thankfully there was some of the cool juice Loki introduced him to, so he poured a large mug full and stepped out onto the balcony, blinking stray tears away. 

He gulped it down and then leaned on the railing, taking slow deep breaths; his emotions were all over the place. It had only been a few weeks and yet he connected to Loki in such a way that he’d never had with anyone else. Loki, the one who attacked his planet like some crazed villain, seemed so distant from the person he’d come to know; the sharp mind, the cunningness in his actions that Tony admitted was impressive and though Loki kept his word and never lied, he crafted his words like a true artist and yet…yet when he was alone him, Loki was just…Loki. Bright, charming, seriously intelligent, compassionate, burdened, grieving Loki and Tony liked him, really liked him. 

“Any word?” Natasha asked from behind him. 

Tony was startled from his thoughts and turned to face the spy, dressed in another version of her work outfit, looking calm as always. “No,” Tony said, his voice kind of horse. 

“So…you and Loki?” She sked, her brow partially arched. 

“What about it?” Tony asked, partly feeling defensive but knew he had no reason to be, yet. 

“You care about him, Stark. I’m not blind.” 

“Never said you were,” Tony replied and moved just inside to pour more of the drink into his mug and took a few deep swallows before taking a much needed breath. “In fact, you agreed with me how he’s changed.” 

“True, but I wouldn’t call him my friend,” Natasha replied, moving to get herself a drink as well. 

“Pity, you would probably hit it off with him too.” 

“So, you are friends?” Natasha asked as if stumbling upon some hidden information. 

“I’d respond with a, Duh, but I’m not feeling it, Nat.” 

“Okay,” she simply said and stood next to him in the archway looking over another distant garden; the palace seemed to have had many at one time according to Loki because his Mother adored them. 

“Steve said there are no sign of any more Dark Elves,” Natasha said easily, her eyes never leaving the horizon. 

“Didn’t think there would be,” Tony replied. “The fires?” 

“I heard Loki had taught some of the other mages a rain spell, which they are using in those areas. Apparently he could cast one for the entire realm, did you know that?” Natasha asked, still holding her poise, while sipping her drink. 

“No, but I’m not surprised,” Tony replied. “I mean, he turned into a dragon. I’m kind of surprised we beat him in New York if he had all this power at his fingertips.” 

“Maybe he didn’t.” 

“And maybe he did.” 

********

Days had turned into a week, but the word was good that Loki was recovering but still bed bound. Tony was grateful that Bruce had made such a good rapport with Lady Eir, as he was the only one who kept Tony informed on Loki’s condition. No one but a small handful of healers and Volstagg was allowed into the King’s chambers, which now was guarded quite closely; kind of after the fact in Tony’s opinion. 

The only thing that kept Tony sane besides Bruce’s updates, was working on the turrets once more, the fix going faster than before, especially since he had Jarvis bring a half dozen more suites to keep watch over everything regardless of what Vol-stat had said on the matter. Tony also decided these things needed a mini-shield of their own as they got taken out too quickly and Asgard would have been technically unprotected outside of the main shield. Loki had been concerned about the enemy getting a foothold and if these things had all gone down and Loki hadn’t taken care of the rest that probably would have happened as he knew Loki wouldn’t have let the few fighters they had out to die. “So what do we have, J?” Tony asked as he stood up from the machine he’d been working on once all the other turrets were finished, trying to build the shield. 

“Preliminary simulations are reading 98.3%, sir.” 

“Then we can start building it,” Tony grinned to himself. 

“Unfortunately General Volstagg has not allocated us the materials required, sir.” 

“What?” Tony snapped, as he faced Jarvis who once more was using the suit as a body. “We asked for that stuff days ago. Bruce said Loki is awake, I’m sure he would understand what I’m trying to do…” 

“It would appear from my observations of King Loki’s chambers that your project has not even been brought up to him. When he is not resting or having a meal, he fights with the Lady Eir and General Volstagg over the conditions of the kingdom.” 

“I can’t see him losing an argument to those two,” Tony grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. 

“They merely have to wait for the medication in his food to take effect,” Jarvis replied. 

“They’re drugging him?” Tony gasped in horror. 

“They provide needed pain medications he would otherwise refuse. From my scans, his body heals 23.5% more efficiently when asleep than when he is awake.” 

Tony smirked, that so sounded like the stubborn person he’d come to know recently. “Okay, I guess they know what they are doing.” Tony turned and put the tools he was using away and to the side. “So, now what?” 

“May I suggest bathing and a meal, sir?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Tony replied reluctantly, for he’d rather be working, but unless he went back to Earth, which he flat out refused to do when Steve and Natasha suggested it, he had nothing else going on. “What’s Brucie up to?” 

“He is in one of the approved labs, currently studying one of the Asgardian medications, though he has not mentioned which one.” 

Tony’s face scrunched up, not caring for that type of science and that just left him frustrated. “Come on,” he grumbled and headed out of the turret he had chosen to experiment with his shield design. On the way out, he spotted a tray with a bowl of water, a washcloth and a towel, seemed once again the servants in this place anticipated his needs. Tony used the floral scented water to wash his face, arms, neck and under arms, then dried off before heading to the main dining hall, as he hated eating alone and since Cap and Nat left, there was no reason to use the private dining area anymore. 

Tony had to admit all the walking was having a good effect on his body, he doubted he’d been so fit without his suit in years. As he approached the dining hall, he could tell there was a bit of a commotion happening and just before he reached out for the door, it opened and a small figure ran right into him…Kelda. 

“Hey,” he said, grabbing her gently, seeing she was in tears. 

“Kelda, get back here this instant!” a man was calling out from the hall, the door still open. 

The young girl turned to the man and screamed on the top of her lungs. “I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL!” 

“Whoa, kiddo,” Tony said as he crouched down and was met with an angry, tear stained face. “What’s wrong?” 

“Kelda, you will return now and apologize for your shameful behavior,” the tall dark blond haired man, one arm in a sling and a few cuts almost healed upon his face said firmly, his own blue eyes shining with anger as well. 

“NO!” Kelda shouted, more tears falling. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Who are you?” Tony asked, standing up to meet the man head on. 

“I am Guðleifr, Kelda’s father, and I would appreciate it, mortal, if you would mind your own business and depart,” the man stated angrily. 

If it were not for the kid, he’d have a reply, instead he looked at the young girl and before he could speak, she grabbed on to his waste and sobbed, “He called King Loki a coward!” 

“What?” Tony said, not able to believe what he just heard. “You must have misunderstood…” 

“Mortal, I said this is none of your concern,” Guðleifr snapped. 

“They said he had to turn to a dragon as he couldn’t win any other way,” Kelda sniffled. 

“Kelda, you are just a girl, you would not understand the ways of men,” Guðleifr growled at his daughter. “You shouldn’t even be in here!” 

Tony was getting a pretty clear picture here and he didn’t like it one bit. “Well, I’m a man, why don’t you explain it to me. Cause, see, from what I saw, Loki was pretty bad ass, turning himself into a dragon and taking out ALL the Dark Elves, you know single handedly, so no one else had to die,” Tony replied, giving Kelda a small hug at his side. 

“You are just a mortal, I’m sure it doesn’t take much to impress your kind,” Guðleifr snarled at Tony. 

“Heh, actually it’s kind of hard to impress me. In fact, you’re failing miserably,” Tony replied. 

“If you were not a mortal I would challenge you to a battle of honor, but shepherds do not fight their flock,” Guðleifr said loudly and several men who were sitting nearby laughed, a few others joined while many remained silent. 

Tony could see that the room was kind of split, but those speaking the loudest were disrespectful of what Loki had done for them and Tony had just about enough. He leaned over and whispered into Kelda’s ear, “Hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to teach your father a lesson, okay?” 

Kelda sniffled and wiped her eyes. “You are going to be King Loki’s champion?” She asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, kiddo, I am,” Tony said, gently moving her aside. “Jarvis,” he said in a tone the A.I. knew brook no argument and moved the armor around him. “Okay, Gollum, this sheep is going to show you just how baaaaaad ass he really is,” Tony snarled. 

Guðleifr laughed. “You and your Dwarven armor are no match for an Asgardian warrior.” 

Tony lifted the face mask, “Perhaps you didn’t understand, so I’ll break it down for you. Loki good, you coward. Yeah?” 

“Why you filthy animal,” Guðleifr shouted as he reached for his sword, only to go flying backwards as he took a repulsor ray to the chest. Tony then stepped further into the hall and saw the mixed expressions. “What asshole is next?” he asked, the eyes of the helmet glowing brightly for effect. 

“Magic is a cowards way,” one of the other men shouted. 

“Really? And I guess you feel that Loki should have let the rest of you moronic idiots die, which would have meant the end of Asgard altogether, or do none of you get that? Over half your population is gone, not coming back. Of the half that was left was injured, inexperienced or children and Loki, your King, the one who has bended backwards to keep you all safe and have a world to even rebuild…put his life on the line so not another drop of innocent blood was spilt. He vowed to see this place shine again like the so-called beacon it was or some shit, and this is how you thank him? You’re a bunch of ingrates!”

“Sir, Stark, perhaps you should come with me?” Fandral said softly, attempting to contain the situation. 

Tony turned to the blond and growled. “Do you know what they are saying about your King?” he demanded. 

“I have just arrived,” Fandral replied, seeing the tension in the hall, all eyes upon him. 

“These…men, ha, are calling Loki a coward for his actions last week that saved,” he turned to the men in question, “ALL THESE ASSES!” 

Guðleifr was now back on his feet and was approaching the two men, rubbing his chest. “You are no better, magic user! Parading around here in armor as if you were a warrior.” 

“You go too far, Guðleifr, for he who stands before you is not only a royal guest of his Majesty, but one of Thor’s shield-brothers whom you, yourself heard his tales spoken about. This is the Man of Iron.” Fandarl replied firmly. 

Tony just sighed, no one here could get it right it seemed, so decided to let it go. But the insult was another matter. “I don’t give a damn what you say about me, but when someone risks their life for you, it’s generally custom to say thank you,” Tony said as he stormed forward and punched Guðleifr in the face, once more sending him flying back into the crowd. He then turned to the others, mask up. “I believe I asked before we were so kindly interrupted…whose next?” 

All hell broke out. 

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter 7

Tony shifted from foot to foot, like a school boy waiting for the Principal to ask him into the office. In this case he was waiting for Loki’s chamber door to open, having been sent for after word must have reached him about the brawl in the dining hall. Before Tony was about to explode with a mix of guilt for the fight over all and joy at finally seeing Loki, the door opened. 

Volstagg exited and gestured for Tony to go in. “Don’t stay too long, he needs his rest and he’s already spoken to Fandral about the event.” 

“Okay,” Tony said and hurried into the chambers and for a brief moment was taken aback at how lavish it was, with a cherry wood type furnishing with golds and dark greens tastefully decorating the bedroom that was twice the size of his own. Tony then noticed the bed, taking on a whole new meaning for a King size bed, it could fit six humans or three Thor-like, easily. It was a four poster style with dark forest rich green velvet canopy and drapes with golden cords to tie the curtains back in place. 

Tony moved closer and spotted Loki and another gasp filled him, for though his skin was all pale, it looked close to translucent, and his long luscious locks were gone. In their place was black fuzz as if Loki had gotten a military buzz cut. But Loki looked a million times better than what he had seen when they were transporting him from the crash site. “Hey, sporting a different look I see,” Tony smirked, trying to keep it light. 

Loki was propped up on some pillows, wearing what Tony presumed to be a soft night shirt of some type, the cloth white, but not the pale kind; this had a vibrancy to it. Loki shifted and didn’t seem to be in pain, just worn out. His eyes were twinkling, but his face seemed stern. “I hear I have you to thank for the trouble and damage done in the dining hall. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Tony moved up next to Loki’s right side of the bed and took a seat without being asked or permission given. He grinned hugely and said, “You’re welcome.” 

“Anthony…” 

“Hey, if you spoke with Fandral, you know they were dissing you and in front of Kelda. Plus she asked me to be your champion, so as I said, you are welcome.” 

Loki sighed tiredly. “The people of Asgard have never appreciated my magic and to them using it in battle is cowardly, but…” 

“No buts about it, Puff, you were…amazing!” Tony could feel his face glowing with pride and excitement of the battle he witnessed. “Those idiots have got to understand what’s really at stake, plus, from all I’ve seen this place has been too stagnant for far too long and it almost cost your society everything! It desperately needs a change and I know without a doubt you’re the one to bring it.” 

Loki’s cheeks flushed with a slight blush. “Thank you,” he said, as if no one had ever said such things about him before and Tony felt that he was right and that was the case. “But…” Loki began again. 

“Hey, if it means I have to knock a few heads together to get their pea-brains into their thinking sockets, I’m cool with that,” Tony beamed. 

Loki lost his stern expression and gave a soft huff of a laugh. “Anthony…” 

“I mean it,” Tony began again. “I don’t…” 

“Ah, me King,” Loki interrupted and pointed at himself, “You guest, and as such should stop interrupting me,” he said, a smirk hiding under this stern mask. 

Tony shook his head to indicate okay, but still grinned widely. 

“Oh Stark, what am I going to do with you?” he asked rather rhetorically. Tony opened his mouth but Loki held up a finger to indicate he was not looking for a responds. “I cannot have Royal guests, much less mortals making fools of my people…even if it was deserved,” he sighed. Then after a moment he smiled. “Though I do thank you for being my champion.” 

Tony felt his own face flush a tad. “Hey, as I said no sweat, and besides, it should make your day to know more than half of those there were on ‘King Loki’s’ side, so you are making a difference Draco.” 

Loki gave him a slight irritated sigh. “What is with the new…names?” 

“Oh, famous heroic dragons. I mean, you were so badass, and for something so freaking huge, you moved through the sky like…well, me in the suit…but better; don’t tell anyone I said that,” Tony chuckled and Loki joined in. 

“I shall not repeat those words,” Loki replied, his sternness vanishing. 

“So, what’s up with all the fuzz…wuzzy?” Tony smirked, while reaching out and rubbing the new hair upon Loki’s head. 

Loki lightly swatted Tony’s hand away. “You know little to no boundaries, do you Anthony?” 

“Oh, I know a few not to cross…anymore,” Tony said, he could feel the undertone of seriousness there and tried to push it away. “Just a new look for you.” 

“If you must know, I was…hurt during the attack…” 

“Yeah, was there, saw it all, you looked like a charcoal burned smurf. I’m not sure why you were blue, but so long as you’re doing good, that’s all that matters,” Tony smiled. 

Loki looked away, then back to Tony as if resigned. “It is no longer hidden knowledge that I am only the adopted son of Odin. I am not of Asgard but Joutunheim…a Jotun.” 

Tony didn’t understand the self-disgusted look Loki had on his face, so he shrugged. “Okay, you’re blue, so what?” 

“You have not heard of the Frost Giants, the monsters of the Nine Realms, equaled only in horridness by their distant cousins Fire Giants?” Loki looked amazed that Tony didn’t know what this meant. 

“Nope, and who said they were so bad?

“All of Asgard,” Loki said flatly. 

“Well, considering we just finished discussing how stagnant and idiot most of the Asgardian people are, that doesn’t say much for their opinion on your heritage. Have you ever gone and sought them out for more information?” Tony inquired. 

“Are you kidding? Loki gasped. “It is already bad enough I know that I am a monster, I do not need to know how much of one.” 

“Hmm,” Tony nodded. “Sounds like a whole heap of propaganda-stink to me.” 

“What?” 

“During war times on Earth, it is common practice to…dehumanize or monsterize the enemy, so the soldiers would have less trouble killing them in battle. I bet half my fortune that was the case here, but instead of growth and change with the peace treaty I heard about, that ‘stagnation’ set in and well, you know, same shit and all that.” Tony nodded, agreeing with his own words. “You my friend are an agent of change…and as one myself, it can make people who fear change, flee.” 

“Oh, they flee from me when they could or simply whisper behind my back, or if it was Thor and his idiots four, mock me to my face,” Loki replied. A mix of anger and small smile was upon his graceful face. Tony was so glad he was healed and no marks appeared to be left from those horrific burns. Tony also knew when Loki though of Thor now gone, by the glistening in his green eyes. 

“Hey, at least Thor figured it out toward the end,” Tony replied. 

“Did he?” Loki asked, unsure of Tony’s words. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure. He loved you, and that is all that you need remember,” Tony said firmly. 

“Yes…yes it is,” Loki nodded, and then suppressed a yawn. 

“You seem in need of a nap, Falcore, I’ll leave you be and perhaps your guard dogs will let me visit again. I mean, if I knew all it would take was a little fight to see you, I’d have started one sooner.” He smiled widely. 

“Wait, they have been keeping you out? I thought…well, I mean…you were working.” 

“Working yes, wanting to make sure my friend was okay, also yes, but as I said your pit bulls are keeping a tight security not only so you can rest and heal, but make sure no more dunder heads try anything. But Bruce and Jarvis were keeping me updated. I’m just glad to see for myself you’re okay,” Tony said, once more caressing Loki’s fuzz and half down his cheek, before he pulled his hand back. “I should let you rest.” 

“I shall let Volstagg know you are allowed to see me if you wish,” Loki replied, another slight flush came to his pale cheek. 

Tony beamed. “I’ll keep my visits down, Jay said you heal better during sleep, probably why they want you to do so much of it.” 

Loki yawned fully this time and shifted a pillow out from behind him so he would rest easier. “Thank you, Anthony…for…everything…” Loki said before sleep stole upon him. 

Tony stood there unconscious of how he was admiring this young King and more; it was too early for new epiphanies and confessions, but he knew the seeds were there and he felt rather good about it. For now he was pleased to be able to call Loki a friend and mean it. He had so few, one less seven months ago, now he had a plus one and though no one could replace Pepper, having Loki there eased the pain and filled a part Tony didn’t think could be filled. “Perhaps not dragon, but phoenix, for you’ve raised yourself and this place from the ashes,” he whispered to himself and exited quietly so not to disturb Loki. He’d ask about the materials for the gun batteries another time, for he knew there would be one. 

*************

It took Loki about a week to be up and out like normal, which if he was human he’d have been dead, so Tony was glad he was not. Loki, with a full head of hair to his ears, had quietly admonished those who attacked his guest, with a hint of irritation that his skill of being a ‘Battlemage,’ much like Odin himself, was being questioned. He even commended Fandral, Tony and the others who stood up for him and all of Asgard, but recommend that if there should be a need for future brawls to have them out in the fighting yards where they belonged. Then to Tony’s surprise, he had called Kelda Finnadóttir (having refused to be Guðleifrsdóttir until her father gained his honor back in her eyes…what a kid) up the steps, a rare event he had learned. 

Loki had thanked her for also being his champion and praised her courage and honor, then bestowed a small metal around her neck, letting her know should she decide to still be a Battle mage, upon reaching the age of decision (when kids had to pick a starting path in life), he would sponsor her. She was so excited and moved, she cried and hugged the stuffing out of Loki. It took all Tony had not to laugh and he failed in the end as did a few others. 

The last thing Loki announced was that there would be a feast that night in honor of the brave mortals that aided Asgard in its time of need, for tomorrow they would be returning home and the people would be free to do the same, but in stages, as there was much construction still needed. Tony watched the people cheer and wished Cap and Nat were still around, but he and Bruce would represent them no problem. Tony was just sad to leave, but it was time; he’d been away too long and he needed to go back. He knew he’d be missing Loki, but as he learned, that was life. 

“It’ll be good to get back,” Bruce said to Tony after everyone was dismissed. 

“Yeah,” Tony said, but some of the enthusiasm was missing. 

“You alright?” Bruce asked, resting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, just, gonna miss some things here, that’s all. I mean, so much new tech and…” 

“Loki,” Bruce said knowingly. 

Tony looked to see if Bruce was going to be angry with him or give him another lecture, but was relieved to see understanding in his intelligent eyes. “Yeah, strange as it seems, we’ve become friends.” 

“I know I still have issues with the guy, but…even I can see the good he’s done and how hard he has worked to change…”

“You know, I don’t think he’s changed so much as let the…lighter side of himself out.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Brucie, if you get mocked and picked on and disrespected on a regular basis, what are most people going to do?” Tony questioned. 

“Learn to protect themselves,” Bruce nodded with understanding. “So, you’re saying the whole bag-of-cats thing…” 

“Was probably a ‘whole bag-of-cats thing’, but I mean the darker aspect, the walls to keep people out, strike first, the many uncaring masks he wears…I was surprised to realize so many of his mask match my own, and what is underneath is a very decent, very intelligent, cunning, funny…person.” 

“Sounds like you’re kind of smitten?” Bruce asked, a tad of teasing and concern. 

“Perhaps,” Tony shrugged. “But…it’s time to go home.” 

Bruce patted Tony on the shoulder, a sign of acceptance and support. “I’ve got a few things more to pack. They are letting me take a few of their ‘lesser’ medications back with me. I’ll see you at the feast then. You?”

“Ah, I have a few tests to run on the new mini-shields I created for their gun batteries. I hope I can find some metal and crystals with similar enough properties when I get back to recreate my own design.” 

“They’re not going to give you any?” Bruce asked, a bit surprised. 

“Nope, but then again, Loki gave me enough to create one type of shield for a specific location…Stark tower!” Tony grinned. “But any more as he explained could push us too far ahead and having seen myself in other countries that had tech out do the people living there, I agreed. Besides, being here has inspired me greatly, I’m sure I can get us to where we need to be as the rest of the world catches up enough for more…of me.” 

Bruce laughed. “Only you Tony. Catch you later.” Bruce went his way and Tony his own, they’d meet at the feast later. 

********

The feast had been typical for Asgard overall, but Loki had turned in early, and Tony didn’t blame him. Sure he appeared healed, but after all he’d been through, he couldn’t quite hide the exhaustion in his eyes. The people were celebrating the honor of the Avengers, Thor’s shield brothers and sisters and being able to leave the palace with a sense of safety they lacked prior to Loki’s battle. Tony made sure there were a lot of toasts to the King and had been glad he hadn’t had too put much effort into it. Seems change had arrived, late, but it was here at last. 

Tony and Bruce had awoken early so they could get back sooner, for they both knew they’d be grilled within an inch of their lives from Shield before they could go home. Tony had everything packed and sent to the golden dome, and Jarvis was going to be his ride, no more horses, thank you very much. A knock on the door caught Tony’s attention and he called out for them to enter. 

A young boy that Tony had seen around, but never got a name for, entered. “My Lord, his Majesty King Loki has requested a private audience with you, sir.”

“Okay, give me a minute,” Tony said. 

“I am also to inform you that there will be a brief ceremony in the hall before you and Lord Banner’s departure and for you both to dress appropriately.” 

“Does Bruce know?” 

“Indeed, sir. I am to then wait for you to lead you to his majesty.” 

Tony turned to Jarvis. “Do I have anything…appropriate?”

“In your suitcase, sir, but they have all been taken away already.” Jarvis replied. 

“Guess it’ll be you, buddy. Can’t say armor isn’t appropriate here,” Tony chuckled. 

“As you say, sir.” 

“Better follow, no telling how soon this thing will happen,” Tony suggested. He turned and left with the boy, Jarvis in toe. 

Loki was in his study again, but awake this time. Tony looked to see the boy exit and close the chamber door then he turned and grinned at Loki warmly. “Wanted to talk to me, hot stuff?” 

Loki shook his head, a small smile upon his beautiful face. “Anthony, your strange names are getting worse I think.” 

“Oh, no, that one is appropriate…on several levels,” Tony chuckled, for Loki was hot, and dragons breathed fire, plus weren’t phoenixes naturally hot too? Tony was suddenly glad Loki decided to let it all go, so no explanation had to be given. It was too soon…just too soon, Tony thought. 

“I wanted to ask you something and I did not wish you to feel pressured if I asked such in front of a large audience,” Loki said, moving to a clear crystal cut decanter that held a light golden liquid in it. He poured two small matching crystal glasses worth and handed one out to Tony. 

“Um…don’t know if you have noticed, but um, I quit drinking…a while back, so…um…” Tony didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to insult Loki, but he couldn’t break his promise to Pepper. 

“I have noticed, and there is no alcohol within this beverage. It is a rare nectar, shared among trusted friends,” Loki replied. “I wanted to share this with you for all you’ve done, not only for Asgard, but for me.” 

“Well, if you put it that way,” Tony said easily and took the glass. He gave it a sniff to be sure there wasn’t any alcohol, not that he didn’t trust Loki, but many of the other ‘citizens’ here tried to slip him stuff while stating nothing was in it. It smelled fresh and fruity and no hint of alcohol. Tony took a small sip and his lips tingled as did the rest of him as he felt it go down, leaving a pleasurable warm trail, but none of the burn of scotch or whisky. “This is good.” 

“I am glad you like it,” Loki said and slowly savored his own drink. 

“So, oh great dragon lord, what did you want to speak to me about?” Tony asked, while teasing Loki. 

“Oh lowly mortal, I have allowed you the honor of my presence to inquire if you would agree to be Midgard’s…Earth’s, ambassador to Asgard,” Loki teased right back. 

Tony froze for a moment. “Really?” 

“No, not really, I just thought I’d share some nectar and mock you… Yes, Anthony, I am asking if you would consider…” 

“Hell yeah,” Tony interjected. “I mean, a chance to come back…definitely.” 

Loki gave a soft sigh, use to Tony just speaking when he had a thought, not waiting for others to finish, but he had accepted it with grace, and Tony appreciated it greatly. “You would have to do some…diplomatic work and have less access to our technology,” Loki replied. 

“Oh, yeah, figured that. As for the dipo stuff, there is no way they’d allow just me to be an ambassador to you, so I figure they do the leg work, and I could spend time with friends. Perhaps getting some advice from them about how close I am to breaking their tech code,” Tony said, and then laughed seeing Loki caught on easily. He finished his drink; he loved how it felt going down. “This is really good, any chance I could get a bottle?” 

Loki was smiling at him, seeming pleased that Tony accepted his offer, but shook his head negatively. “I am sorry, Anthony. It is truly rare and for those the Royal family seek to share, but it may not leave Asgard. But perhaps I will be able to share more of it with you when you return?” 

“Can’t wait, Lokes. Perhaps next month?” 

“Not that you are not welcome, but so soon?” 

“Oh, yeah, you have to remember, we live short lives so we do things on a quicker pace,” Tony reminded him. 

“Oh, I have not forgotten entirely, but yes, next month is perfect. Heimdall will have a small device for you. I am trusting you to ‘not’ take it apart or allow others to get their hands on it. It is used for inter-realm communication.”

Tony was excited to hear he’d get handed new tech but then pouted at hearing he couldn’t take it apart to see how it ticked. “Can I scan it?” he pushed. 

Loki laughed. “Anthony, you have enough toys to keep you occupied, so I must ask at this time that you keep it safe, but unexplored. Can I count on you?” he asked, a bit of seriousness in his green eyes and Tony could see this mattered. 

“Yes, you can count on me and I’ll make sure Jarvis knows the rules and to make sure no one, including me, messes with it. Good?” 

“Thank you, Anthony.” 

“So, when is this ceremony thing?” 

“As soon as you get dressed.” Loki smirked. 

“Good thing I brought Jarvis then,” Tony said and opened the chamber door where the AI in the suite stood guard. “Time to get dressed buddy.” 

Loki and Tony walked to the great hall, which was not quite as packed as it had been previously, as many probably left to get a start on getting their lives back together. Loki took his throne and made another grand speech, everyone cheered. Then Loki bestowed gifts: For Natasha there was a tiny red and black handled dagger; looked like a fruit knife, until Loki demonstrated how it not only shot out electrical impulses, but could be made to grow from a regular knife, to a large dagger, then sword, then last to a quarter staff, all able to wield electric pulses at her command. Tony had only to but share a look with Loki for him to know what he wanted. “Ask, Lady Romanov,” was his reply and Tony knew he’d never get his hands on it. Bruce got a thin golden bracelet, which Loki asked if he could place on. Bruce had agreed and upon it being closed around his wrist, it vanished and Bruce gave a small gasp. 

“Brucie?” 

“The other guy, I can’t feel him like before, it’s like…he’s a sleep or something.” Bruce replied puzzled. 

“You now have full control over him, Dr. Banner. My gift to you is your life back as you have aided Asgard to regain hers and her peoples. The…other guy as you say, can be commanded by you and even when he returns, you will have your full faculties. Please note the only time he can take control is if your life is in peril and thus will save you. But you are its master.” 

“R..really?” Bruce asked, looking stunned, not sure how he felt about this. “I…I’ve looked. I…” 

“Dr. Banner, what you have taught my people is patience, and that looking to the past as well as the future has merit. The spell-work involved is old and outdated, mixed with newer versions crated out of this change around us. I have infused it to your very being so no one may take your control away ever again. My thanks,” Loki said and gave a slight bow of his head and the people cheered. 

Loki took the next box which contained a slightly better quality version of Capt’s suit and handed it over. Loki had it commissioned to prevent Earth ammunition or energy pulses from being able to bring harm to Steve. It also had what Tony dubbed the Mjölnir aspect. Steve would be able to call his shield to him where ever he was, so long as magic did not interfere. Then to everyone’s surprise, well, Bruce and Tony, Loki provided a gift for Barton; it was a lovely black leather quiver with tiny purple runes threaded into it. “A warrior archer of such renowned skill should never be without arrows or bow.” Loki had said out loud and that all Barton had to do is fill it with his arrows of choice and his bow once and where ever he took the quiver, all would be there and the bag would never be empty of either; one bow and many arrows. Quietly he asked Tony to extend this as a token of his personal apology for his actions toward the archer. 

Tony knew that since he was the best, he was left for last. Loki made it seem like a surprise when he asked Tony to be Midgard’s ambassador, and Tony was grateful they got to discuss this beforehand so he could keep his dignity. “I would be honored, your Majesty,” Tony replied properly. 

“Also, for your bravery and craftsmanship that would make Dwarves weep, I offer this.” Loki announced and a red velvet cloth bag, inside which rested a human sized version of Mjölnir itself. “The original of course will remain in its honored place until one worthy of it can claim it. But my brother spoke highly of you, Man of Iron and your skills. Though I know you do not always use traditional methods I hope you will find this not only of use, but a reminder of your lost brother and the eternal gratitude of a humbled people,” Loki said and then took the bag and handed it with the golden hammer on top to Tony, and actually gave Tony a partial bow. Tony was choked up at seeing the item, then more so when Loki actually gave him a bit of a bow, but a soft gasp from Bruce had him turn and see everyone in the hall had fully bowed in respect to him. 

“Ah…um…thank you,” was all Tony could manage. 

“From this day forth, the story of the Man of Iron and all the other Avengers, saviors of Asgard will be told to all and future generations!” Loki announced and the people cheered. 

“I think that should be your title,” Tony told Loki softly no other being able to hear over the shouts of joy and praise around them. 

“No one would believe that,” Loki said sadly in return, the smile never leaving his face. 

“Now that I can come back and have time, we’ll see about that.” 

“Don’t waste your time, Anthony. I am just glad you will be returning.” 

“Not a waste and want to make a bet?” 

Loki just laughed and then dismissed everyone after a few more grand words. “Doctor, since Anthony will be making his own way to the BiFrost, I have arranged a skiff, since I have since learned you care not for horse back. It is waiting for you,” Loki added. 

“Thank you,” Bruce said, giving a deep bow, still in shock over his new found control. He took all the gifts but Tony’s and headed out. 

“Not going to see us off?” Tony teased. 

“I just did, what did you think all this pomp and circumstance was about?” Loki laughed. 

Tony let out a small sigh. “Gonna miss you, Lolo. Take care of yourself. I’d hate to have to come back and kick your butt because you were neglecting yourself again,” he chuckled. 

“As if you could,” Loki returned. “My friend, worry not, plus, you can always call.” 

“Call…oh, yeah…then expect a call soon, dragon lord.” 

“I shall hold my breath in anticipation, lowly human,” Loki laughed. 

“Really?” 

“No.” 

“Didn’t think so. Be good,” Tony said, then entered his suit and stored the hammer inside its bag, inside a secure area in the suite as well, then slowly took off and out a large balcony window. It was time to go home. 

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. Chapter 8

**_[Three months later]_ **

Loki sat on the throne listing to the latest petitioner regarding land disputes between the high lords, regarding the properties of those who died and had no ‘true’ heirs to take them over. It was things like this that made Loki want to step down from his position and cast some dreadful spell over such petty people. He was tired of such nitpicking and petty bickering, and he wondered what Anthony would do. He’d probably pass it to his new CEO, former Colonel James Rhodes, who retired due to an accident that left him too injured to continue his military career. It was then that he had to force himself to remain still and keep on his serious expression for today was the day Anthony was coming again!

“Enough,” Loki said firmly but maintained a calm tone. “Asgard has suffered greatly and lost many of her people and I find myself tiring of dealing with such…lesser problems,” he stated, catching himself before he openly insulted the high lords, for he needed their cooperation still as the land healed and once more begun rebuilding. “So, I have decided that I will in one week name a successor for the new office I will be announcing at such time that will handling these matters, and they alone will determine which cases require my attention and which do not.” Loki stated. 

“My King…” One of the Lords interjected. 

“No,” Loki said firmly. “I have the well-being of all of Asgard to be concerned with and my time is not only important but limited like any among you. I must focus on the priorities for the benefit of all Asgard, not solely on individuals if another can address the matter. You are both dismissed and any other cases of this nature or of individuals that due not constitute life or death is on hold until such time as I have announced the new officer. Good day, my good lords.” 

Loki got up and started to head to the private doorway behind the throne. He stopped and turned to see his High General, Volstagg, approach. “Yes?” 

“Do you think that was wise, my King?” Volstagg inquired. 

“I tired of such triviality, my friend.” 

“But their position makes them…necessary,” Volstagg replied. 

Loki laughed softly. “Indeed, which is why I need someone who can deal with their petty matters, while not insulting them completely,” Loki answered. He grinned widely. “How long do you suppose Thor would have gone with such matters?” 

Volstagg was silent for a bit then laughed heartily. “He’d have already tossed his hammer at them ages ago, for he was never known for his patience when it came to political matters.” 

Loki smiled warmer at the mention of his dear departed brother. “Then I am doing them a favor to allow another to assist them, for if I toss a spell at them, I wouldn’t even consider missing on purpose as he would.” 

“Wise, sire, wise,” Volstagg chuckled. “You have anyone in mind?” 

“Perhaps, but I would speak with them privately before the announcement, this office can not be taken on lightly or with any resentment and the person must be beyond reproach and not one to be tainted by it’s power.” 

“A true challenge, indeed,” Volstagg nodded. “I also came to tell you the delegation from Mid…Earth has arrived. 

“How soon do to they approach?” Loki said with a slight flush to his cheek and his eyes twinkled with anticipation, knowing Anthony was almost here. 

“They should be arriving in an hour, though Lord Stark should be…” Volstagg was interrupted by the sound of Stark’s suit landing on the approved balcony nearby. “Now,” he laughed. 

“Have Lady Keeshol greet her charges as is appropriate as the Ambassador to Asgard, and let her know that once more, Ambassador Stark will not be attending the meeting…again.” 

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate the news,” Volstagg grinned, bowed and turned to leave, giving Tony a partial bow of respect and greeting. 

“Beautiful day, Bambi,” Tony greeted Loki, his face alight with joy and his dark eyes gleamed with merriment and perhaps mischief. 

“It is to your fortune that we are alone by such a greeting. I am certain that should we not have been, the guards alone would have skinned you alive.” Loki smirked back. 

“Hmm, a Tony Stark rug…new merchandise idea! I call dib’s,” Tony chuckled. 

Loki shook his head and then gestured Tony follow him as he departed the audience hall and down the private hall to his study chamber. There Loki took off his outer robe and placed Gunginir aside. “You are looking well, Anthony. How goes the changes to your business and your world?” 

Tony removed the suit, knowing that Jarvis would look after it and stepped forward dressed in a nice pair of pressed black slacks and a dark green polo shirt; not a grease spot to be found. “Rhodey is adjusting and the company is too, but I have faith in him. After all, he’s dealt with dickwads of all sorts, board-members are no different, except you can’t just order them to shut-up…often,” he laughed. 

Loki walked to the sideboard that contained a various assortment of drinks, including the nectar he shared with Tony once per a visit. He wondered if Tony had noticed the subtle changes the nectar was having on him. It didn’t have the power of golden apples, but it had a lot of its properties such as: increased healing overall, healing damage done by aging, filtering toxins from the blood and improved vigor. He had known shortly before Tony departed that the mortal had somehow become important to him and this was the only way he could legally see that Tony was able to continue his visits. He could as King offer an apple, but without certain aspects being fulfilled, then he would be in violation of his office, and too much depended on him being able to hold the throne until such time he no longer needed to. “Drink?” he offered, holding out a small crystal glass of nectar. 

“I love this stuff,” Tony said with delight. He savored it and Loki was pleased Tony had listened to his complaint after the last time the human had gulped it down like shot of some cheap alcoholic beverage. “Mmm, as for the world, well I guess it depends on the definition of pace when it comes to change. I’d say in your definition, it’s at a crawl, as for me, it’s a bit slow, but it’s still moving and that’s something.” 

“I am glad to hear it,” Loki said, having finished the few sips it takes to empty such a tiny glass. He then poured two small solid glass mugs of one of the juices Tony preferred and some lavender-mint water for himself. He handed Tony his and headed out to the balcony knowing Tony would follow. Loki braced himself against the railing, overseeing one of his mother’s gardens, which he had restored to her loving standards. 

“So, how are things here?” Tony asked, moving outside and with a hop, was sitting on the railing next to Loki, sipping his drink and letting his feet dangle slightly off the ground. 

“Even by my standards, it is slow, but I have seen improvement among the obvious and not so obvious of items that are required for Asgard to be fully healed and at its best once more.” 

“Flying over here I noticed a good deal of change, but I could also see large areas that even cleaned up are going to need a lot of work.” 

Loki nodded. “But so long as we progress, we will be fine. I appreciated the good Captain returning last month with you and aiding once again in recruitment of our forces.” 

“How’s that going? I mean I know first hand woman can kick serious butt, but it seemed that except that one chick…” 

“That ‘chick’ was Lady Sif, please do not besmirch her memory by degrading her to a barnyard poultry.” Loki chided. 

“Sorry,” Tony replied, looking a bit sullen like a young boy. Then he bounced right back. “But still women in your armed forces is new right?” 

“Overall, yes, Anthony. Except for Lady Sif, many women were highly discouraged from such a life path and to those more traditional.”

“Score one for Earth and getting there first!” Tony air pumped his fist. 

Loki tried to hide his amusement and by the look Tony gave him, failed. “Very well, indeed, Earth has seen the value of women warriors long before the majority of Asgard. But let us not forget, Thor saw such skill in Lady Sif and she was older than before woman had even a fraction of the equality to men, while some women in some of your…lesser countries still seek a breath of equality today in your world,’ he smirked in return. 

“Okay, touché. Point Break had his flaws, but he did good by her. But how are the other men doing with it?” 

“The traditionalists still complain, but the good Captain dealt with most of it sufficiently. Now I simply allow them to take their complaints to each other in the sparring ring.” 

“And?” Tony asked eagerly. 

Loki laughed. “Even without Lady Sif or the Lady Romanov to guide them, the ladies are proving their metal more and more every day. So much so that I have opened the BiFrost for limited use again.” 

“Wow, that good eh?” 

Loki grinned proudly as he nodded then took a long drink. He noticed first that Tony’s eyes were staring as if watching something and then he felt a small dribble of drink fall down from his lips to his chin. Before he could reach up and wipe it away, Tony raised his hand and did so with his thumb. Loki just raised a brow in interest. 

“Had a…you know…a bit…” Tony stammered, then took his hand away and looked down at his own drink. 

Loki felt his own heartbeat race, for he knew of his own attraction to this unusual mortal, but this was truly the first clue that Tony may return such affection. Yes, the human flirted, but his reputation said he flirted with everyone and everything and per his own observations that was true of Tony. Yet, the man seemed to have limits to such flirtation…rules perhaps, and this was beyond those he had done with anyone other. Loki was paralyzed with a moment of fear when doubt began to fill him, for he didn’t want to be rejected, he’d had enough of that in life as it was. This mortal, this human was special and their friendship was one of the most pure relationships Loki ever had, he didn’t want to risk it, yet…yet. 

Loki watched Tony take a deep gulp of his drink, and much like Loki, some dribbled down the side from lip to jawline. Loki took a risk and reached out and copied Tony’s move, of wiping it away with his thumb. This caused Tony to look up and toward him, his dark eyes dilated with interest, but still Loki knew this had to be Tony’s choice. Loki held his hand there a moment and was about to remove it when Tony’s own came up and held his in place. 

“Anthony,” Loki said, his voice above a whisper. 

“Do you mean it?” was all Tony asked, his eyes speaking a thousand words the mortal would probably never be able to utter, but Loki could hear them all: _Do you really want me? Do you want more than this moment? Am I worthy of you? No games please? My heart is on the line here, don’t trespass without real intent please? Kiss me?_

It was the last question in Tony’s eyes that Loki chose to answer by leaning down and gently, lovingly, caressing his own lips against Anthony’s…his Anthony. 

********

Loki sat quietly in his mother’s small private garden, now his by default and choice. The sun was setting and his Anthony had left over an hour ago to return to Mid…Earth, Earth not Midgard; he’d get it right eventually. Loki gave what could only be called a lover’s sigh and though he dreaded making the sound, at least no one was around to hear it. It would be three more weeks before Anthony returned for a weekly visit, too long if you ask Loki. Then it would be a week of public meetings to show unity and private meals when possible, holding hands while walking in one of his mother’s gardens, and as Tony would say, sneaking in a ‘make-out’ session here and there. During their time building to this week, Loki came to understand that Tony lost someone very dear to him too, and thus the need to take things slow; human slow, for if they went by typical courtship rules, his Anthony would be long gone before they would even share a kiss. Nay, Loki was not going to let that happen and thus in the beginning of this lovely week he took a risk and it paid off. 

Loki looked down into his lap and gazed at the gift Tony had brought him and ‘forgot’ to give until a few hours ago. Loki looked at the hard covered book by a human mortal named Shakespeare, W. and within Tony said there were three plays about being a King in a land called England, long ago that were intertwined but still written separately. He opened the cover and inside he spotted Tony’s messy handwriting: 

_The first is about a fool who trusted his Advisors and the foundation of his position over the wants and needs of the people. The second is about the man that over through the fool and lived with the guilt and the paranoia that if he was not careful the same fate will befall him. The third is the son of the second who learned first about the people, to see the people as one of them, so when he became King he could lead them well. Fate is still a bitch though._

_You’ve let go of a lot to become the amazing person and King you are, keep it up._

_Tony Stark  
P.S. Something to keep you busy while missing me!_

 

Loki laughed, that was so Tony. A kind, giving man, with an ego the size of his own body and Loki knew he had fallen head over heals for him. He got up from the bench he was resting on and walked over to the moon-roses, a pale rose that glowed by the touch of moonlight that were now blooming again since night has arrived. He reached out and plucked one, with a wisp of magic removed the thorns that protected them and placed it in the book to be used as a marker, then he headed inside where he would tend a few more hours of work and then retire to read his gift and see what his Anthony was referring to. 

*******  
It had been over a week since Loki had read the book about the three Kings and their fates and he found that there was much to be said about each of them; losing touch with the people was a mistake, as was letting guilt and paranoia fill you. Loki knew he had lost touch with his people long ago when they pushed him away into the shadows, but it also gave him a perspective of things those trapped in the light might have overlooked. He too had guilt for his actions against his family, the weight of such could drown him in a puddle it was so much. Yet if he wanted to be a good King for the time he sat upon the Throne, he needed to let it go, for the throne alone presented enough yoke by itself. As for getting to know about his people again since he could no longer act like he had before, he realized he could take note from the third King, which he planed this very night. 

Upon his heading to his chambers to sleep, his door secure, he used a bit of magic to change his hair to curly blond and his eyes to sky blue along with his build to that of a more typical Asgardian. He changed his outfit to that of common cloth and hood and stole away into the night to make a visit among his subjects. He didn’t plan any tricks and he silently vowed to no hold any words spoken against him or the person speaking them. He needed to see and hear and learn, to be sure he wasn’t too distant from their needs and wants, while keeping all in balance. It wasn’t hard to locate a lively tavern still open at this hour; it was one Thor loved to frequent after a good hunt. Loki felt a pang inside his chest; he missed his brother terribly and wished he was still here so he could hand the throne over to the big ox. Or his Mother so he had someone’s shoulder to rest his head upon and yes, even Odin, to ask for guidance when the council was riding him over what Loki believed to be trivial matters. But he was on his own, and though Volstagg had become his trusted General, and Fandral and Hogun trusted leaders among his court, he had too many years of practice of not letting them see him as anything but strong; weakness was not something you shared freely. Yet, when his Anthony was here, Loki found he could relax, rest his head upon his strong shoulder, and ask for guidance, regardless if it was any good or not. When Anthony was in Asgard, Loki was not alone. 

Shaking the thought from his head, he kept the deep hood up and entered moving around, dropping a few coins for a mug of mead, and listening as he mingled. He was not surprised to hear talk of complaints about the limitation on trade due to the BiFrost being restricted, but it seemed most understood the reasons behind it. There were groans and jeers, but it did surprise him to hear a few words of praise for him and how things were progressing. He wasn’t pleased to hear two men speak of his Anthony as a ‘Midgardian whore’, and had he not vowed it, he’d had slashed the two men’s throats. Luckily, the Owner, the wife of the man who had ran it before, having died in the attack, acted for Loki unknowingly by slapping them both across the face. 

“I will not have one bad word against Lord Stark or his Majesty in my place, you hear me, not one! Lord Stark fixed the barrier so me and what is left of my family stayed safe when them damned Dark Elves attacked as King Loki predicted they would-and the King fought them single handed…” 

“He used magic,” one of the two griped, while holding his face from the slap. 

“You think I care? He fought so my son, the last I have of his father would not. He knew what mattered, am I right?” she asked the others in the bar. 

“To the KING!” someone shouted, while a few older men, injured but able to maneuver, tossed the two fools out. 

“You’re all idiots!” the other man shouted back in. “Loki has stolen the throne and will never release it!” 

Loki’s voice was changed due to a bit of magic and felt incensed at hearing this. “A vow was taken!” he snapped. “When the time comes I…I know he’ll step down.” 

“I wager he will not!” the fool shouted again. 

In the book the young King took a wager of sorts himself, and Loki was tempted, but then if he did and he would win of course, would it been seen as trickery? He couldn’t risk it, but thankfully, too many others jumped in front to take that wager, allowing Loki to slip out the side. He was glad he had taken this little adventure, for he’d have never believed his people could believe in him at all, much less this much. Loki was truly touched and he was more determined then ever to see his mother’s wish come to light and make Asgard shine. 

*****

_**[Seven more months]** _

It was time! Heimdall had sent word that the Earth delegation and the Avengers had arrived, for today was the celebration and remembrance of Asgard’s victory over the Dark Elves. Loki was originally going to have a small affair, but Hilda, Volstagg’s wife is a force to be reckoned with. She became the drive behind this celebratory event, and by seeing how happy the people were, Loki felt he couldn’t have been more pleased. 

The first part of the event was welcoming the delegation and of course the Avengers. To keep things on a timely manner, carriages were built to be pulled by select horses, along the BiFrost to their first stop. Here where Mjölnir rested in dedication to Thor and his beloved Jane and where Odin and Lady Sif perished, Loki would preside over the dedication of the new Corps in honor of their memory. Since all but Jane were warriors it seemed fitting to dedicate a specialized unit after each of them: Sif was an all female battle unit, where only the best of the best could join its ranks. Thor of course was similar but all male with a similar berserker trait. Then there was Odin’s Battle-mages-skilled in magic and war craft made up of the best men and woman. It was this unit that Loki felt the most proud of, for it no only honored his father; it brought some validity to himself as well. 

During his speech, which was expected according to Hilda, Loki noticed that all the Avengers were present, even Hawkeye. He was touched of course, but a bit concerned, for the man had not stepped a foot into Asgard until this day. According to Tony, Barton wouldn’t even accept his gift for the longest of time, until during an attack the archer was left with an empty quiver early in the battle. Thankfully Tony had stored the gift quiver in one of his many suits that had joined in as well, and reluctantly Barton had taken it and by the end, refused to give it back. For Loki that was thanks enough, but it was good to see the man here, hoping he too could find some healing this day. 

“…So in conclusion, I give you your new battle units. Take note, they only take the best and they only give the best-for ASGARD!” he shouted and raised Gunginir and the people followed suit. 

The people knew the corps groups would be preforming after the luncheon feast, and where further thanks will be offered to the humans, especially the Avengers. Loki then would give special notes of address to the Light Elves, the Dwarven Nation and any other who helped out upon the BiFrost reopening. Then it would be food and fun for many for the entire week and Loki hoped he would be able to steal away with his Anthony at least a little as he himself would be swamped in playing host. 

The festivities had lasted into the wee hours of the morning, but Loki had excused himself around midnight and was pleased to have found his Anthony waiting for him. Sadly they were both exhausted so only a few kisses were exchanged and a cuddling embrace in the King’s bed, where both fell asleep in each other’s arms. Loki had woken first and decided to let his Anthony sleep, the man looked tired but happy and that was all that mattered to Loki at the moment. He dressed in his robes and slippers and went out to the balcony that was high enough to see everything but low enough to keep watch as well. It seemed that those who were sensible and went to bed at a decent time were up and making merry already and those that had been foolish and passed out where they stood, were making-other noises. Loki laughed and shifted so he could half sit on the railing looking out the rest of Asgard. 

“You really need to get some chairs out here, or at least a lounge or something,” Tony grumbled, as he came out to join Loki, dressed in a soft red and gold robe Loki had gifted him a few months ago. 

“I believe as you would say, it is on my ‘to do’ list,” Loki quipped with a warm smile. His grin grew as Tony moved closer and wrapped himself around Loki, snuggling his head on Loki’s shoulder as if he was trying to go back to sleep in such an odd position. “Tired?” 

“Hmm,” was all Tony said and snuggled deeper. 

Loki hugged his human closer, knowing that his Anthony had not gotten his Våken yet, but didn’t seem to want to move to get it. Loki gave a soft laugh, and placed a tender kiss upon his Anthony’s hair. It had been over seven months since their first kiss, and though they’ve touched intimately they had still not made love; though it was only a matter of time, Tony’s time. Loki wasn’t going to rush the man, and recalled how Tony had mocked himself for wanting to go so slow, for being ‘man-whore’ most of his life. But he had explained that this was special and he didn’t want to ‘blow it’, so Loki didn’t push. He had tried to tell Tony that he couldn’t ‘blow it’ so long as Tony was his, but the mortal didn’t understand or couldn’t-Loki can wait. 

Slowly Loki shifted his Anthony around, so his back was to Loki’s chest, and both were now sitting upon the wide railing, which thanks to Tony now sported padding, and watched the sun rise. Loki made a small gesture and a mug of Våken was now presented to his love. “This should help,” Loki whispered and held his love while his drank deep and kept each other warm and safe. 

“So, what are your plans?” Tony asked out of nowhere. 

“Today, this week? Can you be more specific?”

Tony laughed. “I mean once this gig is over, what are you going to do?” 

“Well, I guess that kind of depends.” 

“On what?” Tony asked before taking another sip. 

“On what my lover may want,” Loki replied. “I could remain here and teach, for much knowledge was lost in the battle. I could travel the realms; I think I owe Joutenheim a few boons for my behavior a few years back. I also could see if I was welcome on Earth?” 

Tony lowered his mug and placed a soft kiss on Loki’s jaw. “I like the last one best, but if you go traveling, can I come?” he asked with big puppy eyes. 

Loki chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of going without you. Though it does bring up a subject I would wish you to consider.” 

“What’s that?” 

“As my lover…consort, and while I am King, I have the authority to offer you a Golden Apple.” Loki said, with some hesitation on his part. 

“You mean that golden apple juice isn’t enough?” Tony said, arching his brow knowingly and grinning like a cat. 

Loki smiled in return. “I knew you’d figure it out, I’m just surprised it has taken you so long to say something.” 

“I figured if you wanted to explain you would and hey, it wasn’t hurting me any. In fact, saved my hide a few times with the increased healing and all,” Tony beamed. “Plus, no more grey!” he added, pointing to his naturally dark hair all signs of grey long gone. 

“My Anthony, the nectar can help a great deal but will not prolong your life as a full apple will. I can only offer such while I am King and because you have willingly become my consort, though not officially…” 

“What do you mean not officially? I’m totally committed to this, aren’t you?” Tony asked, shifting a bit away, his insecurities showing. 

Loki pulled him closer again. “I mean that we have not made a public announcement, nothing more. I too am committed to this, my Anthony. I want for no other. I just…want you for longer than a mere mortal time period,” Loki said, his voice dropping as his own insecurities became apparent in that moment.

Tony reached up and cupped Loki’s cheek. “A year ago I’d have flat out said no, but today…Today I can safely say I want the same. So, when ever you are ready, bring it on.” He sealed his statement with a kiss that Loki returned fully. 

Loki pulled back and once more hugged Tony to him, whom had resumed his position of moments ago, to watch the sun rise once again. “Then with your permission I will make a formal announcement this afternoon.”

“Sounds good, babe.” Tony replied, once more drinking his Våken. “Wow, I’ve never seen this place before the attack, but I’ve got to say this place sure shines, you know?” Tony said absently, while snuggling back into his lover’s embrace. 

Loki took note of the words and looked out upon Asgard and could see that his Anthony spoke true; Asgard once more shined like the beacon it once was, once more. It was time. 

*******

It was during the luncheon feast when Loki felt it was a good moment. He had already done his dedications for the week and all the other specifics that were required of him during this event, now it was time. He tapped his goblet and with a touch of magic, it echoed throughout the great feasting hall and grabbed everyone’s awareness. 

“Thank you for your attention,” Loki said evenly and gave a warm, soft smile to the people below. “I have two announcements. One of a personal nature and one of greater importance,” Loki continued. “First, on a personal note, Lord Stark had done me the greatest honor and has accepted to be my consort…” a loud applause filled the air before Loki could finish, so he waited patiently, sharing a loving look between himself and Tony. Loki was also pleased to see no false smiles from the rest of the Avengers, it seemed Tony had been open with them too; good. Once the noise quieted down Loki continued. “As King it is within my right to offer my consort a golden apple if they have proven worthy. I ask now, is there any whom would challenge my consort’s worthiness? He who rebuilt the barrier from rubble, saved several of you from harm and aided us in our most dire of times.” Loki spoke, looking and seeing heads shake negatively, that no one would challenge him. “I then thank you. The ceremony will be private between myself, my personal court and the Avengers.” 

More applause filled the air and a few toasts were made to Lord Stark and King Loki, which Loki allowed and even joined in a few. “Now, my next announcement if for all of Asgard; when I was given the office of King by my dying mother, I vowed two things: First, revenge for what was done to her and her people. Second was that I would make Asgard shine like it once had before the attack. During the Svartálfr last assault I got the revenge desired for my mother and all of Asgard…” 

Majority of the people cheered, calling Loki ‘Dragon Lord’, which was Anthony’s doing of course. Loki gestured for silence. “This morning while watching the sun rise, I looked over the land and witnessed how it shined as it once did, thus my vows are complete and my time as King is coming to an end.” 

A commotion filled the people, some exchanging coin for Loki was stepping down, others surprised that Loki was keeping true to his word. Some were just in fear on what would happen next. 

“I will not let Asgard fall another step and have given this great thought on how to proceed to assure a smooth transaction for all. During the next two days of this event, each district shall choose one of their higher nobles to stand ready as potential heir to the throne. On the third day the list shall be presented. On the fourth a private vote shall be taken, overseen by the Einherjar who are duty bound to see nothing iniquitous occurs. Unless there is a huge majority for once candidate, the top three shall be tested by Gunginir herself, which will always choose the best suited to rule Asgard. On the final day of this event, I shall turn over the crown to the new King and will make no further claim to the throne from that day forward.” 

Questions flowed through the hall, but Loki ignored them, simply saying that was all and went back to his meal; no one would dare move to the King’s table without permission, so he was mostly left in peace. 

“So, you’re really stepping down?” Barton kind of sneered.

“As I had vowed, Agent Barton. I mentioned about a year ago, that such vows can not be taken lightly and must be kept. I am doing so,” Loki replied easily, but was still thankful for Tony’s hand on his own. 

“Hey, Birdbrain. Didn’t you here? He’s done being King, now we’re going to get more time for ourselves.” Tony said, even sticking his tongue out at the man, making Loki grin. 

“What are you going to do next?” Steve asked. 

“Anthony and I have been discussing some options, one depends on if Earth will be forgiving or not.” 

“I doubt it,” Barton snorted. 

“I don’t know he’s done a lot for Asgard and allowed us to have access to some medicines that are making a huge impact on Earth,” Bruce interjected. 

“Not to mention some of the Tech,” Tony added. “Plus, my boyfriend is nobody’s business.” 

“Many might not agree,” Natasha said, taking a small sip of her drink. “Shield for one.” 

“Shield can go F…”

“Anthony, no need to be crude,” Loki chided, but he knew Tony could see it in his eyes how much he appreciated Tony’s unwavering support. “Lady Natasha, as far as Earth is concerned in general, my debt has long since been paid and I haven no charges on my head in your realm. However, I am aware there are those who grieve dearly due to my actions and thus my concern. But the final decision will be between myself and my Anthony.” 

“My Anthony?” Barton laughed. “Anthony, be a good pet, and put on your collar and leash,” he said with a bad British accent. He was about to say more when the cutting knife for the meat that Loki held in his left hand snapped. 

“My dear Agent Barton, please note. You as a member of the Avengers are here as a guest, but if you say another word about my consort in such derogatory manner again, I shall have the guards take what few remains of you there will be once I’m through with you to the dungeon to spend the rest of your pitifully short life,” Loki growled. “Am I clear?” 

Tony patted Loki’s hand gently. “It’s okay, Bambi,” he said softly. “Birdy isn’t to be taken seriously, beside, I can’t let him remain here his wife just gave birth to a little boy and already has two other kids…” 

Loki turns surprised to Barton, “you are married and with a family?” 

“Yes,” Barton snarled, for no one was to know about that, especially the enemy, no matter how former he’s supposed to be. 

“Very well, I will forgive you this once for the sake of your family, for if I have learned nothing it is the importance of such. Now, finish up, I believe you have a wager with Fandral on your skill with a bow, yes?

“Yeah, going to show you people a thing or two, that’s for sure,” Barton replied, then with a nudge from Natasha, he went back to his meal. 

Loki took Anthony’s hand in his own, since the mortal was finished and Loki could use a bit of magic to cut his meats while he finished. It was going to be a long day, but tonight…tonight would be worth it. 

*****

It was getting late, and Loki had arranged for a small dinner for after the ceremony with his Anthony. He’d also made sure everyone was informed that it was not truly a formal occasion, just a special moment to be shared. He was in the wardrobe aiding his Anthony in choosing a nice outfit that wasn’t a tuxedo or suit, or leather for though he looked good, Tony didn’t like to wear them. They had a little over a half hour before they would depart to the private dinning area where everyone who was invited would meet. 

“Before we head out, there is something I need to ask you,” Tony said, after settling for a nice crimson red button-up shirt and beige khaki pants for the evening. 

“Feel free,” Loki replied, changing into a more elegant leather ensemble as he was still King and obligated to look the part at all times. He then noticed that Tony took a seat on the bench not only to place on his shoes, but to stall and this caused Loki some concern. “What is it?” he asked taking a seat next to his beloved. 

“Let me start out saying that I’m asking this because I was asked by the others. Personally I figure it’s all in the past, I mean if anyone knows about having a shady past it’s me and I’m all for second chances and changing and…” 

“Anthony, just ask,” Loki interjected, able to tell Tony was nervous from all his rambling. 

Tony took a deep cleansing breath. “Okay. I was asked to ask you; why did you attack Earth?” Tony met Loki’s eyes and it gave him some relief not to see any accusations or unspoken resentment in them. 

Loki turned away for a moment, trying to arrange his thoughts on the matter. “I had anticipated you asking many times over the time we’ve come to know each other beyond formal acquaintances.”

“I actually figured if you wanted to speak about it you would. I myself decided it was a bad moment in time for you, and if anyone can say they know what that’s like, it’s me,” Tony said sincerely while taking Loki’s hand in his own.

“It was a bad moment as you say, but…the truth of the matter or should I say my reasons are not very good ones, especially looking back.”

Tony gripped Loki’s hand a bit tighter then lifted to place a tender kiss upon the back. “Can’t be more lame than building weapons that killed millions to make my so-called Uncle’s greedy ass happy so I could play as hard as I wanted without giving a fuck. We’re talking drugs, alcohol, and more woman than I could properly count. A few men in there too, but I don’t recall huge chunks of my life I was so wasted. Then I’d drift off to my workshop and build something new and then do it all again. Took almost dying in Afghanistan…you know the story I told you, to make me wake-up and take notice.” 

“I must say I never felt the need for mind distorting substances, I do understand wanting to disassociate oneself from it all. But alas, I can not say that was my reasoning. You know I’m adopted and I told you of my behavior and poor choice of actions before deciding to fall into the void. I didn’t think I’d survive, but when the Mad-Titan and his Chitaurie army found me, I was in a bad place as you would put it. Yes, they messed with my mind somewhat, but I cannot honestly say they controlled me. I was a mess and they wound me up and gave me a target to take out all my anger out upon. Before my fall I had no interest in being King, I just wanted to be Thor’s equal. Then discovering I would never be seen as such by Asgard or Odin…my father I lost control of my emotions.”

“You had a mental meltdown, babe. I know that from experience myself, but at least I had someone in my corner,” Tony interjected. 

“Perhaps if Odin had not fallen into his regenerating sleep, Mother would have been able to be there…mayhaps even Odin. But alas, they were not and Thor…Thor was a war-mongering, cruel, bigoted fool before being banished. The thought that he came to be worthy of Odin in three days…THREE Days…was the last straw for me. So when the Chitaurie twisted things to be all Thor’s fault, I didn’t fight it very much. I wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt me over and over again, mostly due to his obliviousness and believing his friends could do no wrong, but I…he believed too quickly to be in the wrong when accused. Earth seemed like a good target that would hurt him and be ‘easy’ to take care of; of course, I didn’t really care to rule your Earth, I just wanted Thor to hurt. I didn’t even think about those who dwelled there, didn’t care honestly.”

“And now?” Tony asked, his eyes seeking out Loki’s to read the deeper truth’s he’d see there. 

“I met an unusual band of humans that I utterly underestimated and it gave me much pause. It’s one of the reasons I didn’t take the tesseract out to some distant continent where I could have fully opened the portal; I really didn’t like being played like a toy so I didn’t truly care if the forces sent died or not. I also didn’t care who lived or died either-which is the bottom foundation of my reasoning; nothing else mattered but causing pain to Thor physically, mentally and emotionally. As for now? I regret much, Anthony, very much indeed. Even with all my powers I cannot turn back the sands of time and assure my family…all my family that though I was hurt and needed time to heal, I truly had not stopped loving them.” 

Loki was surprised when Tony reached up and wiped a few stray tears from his cheeks. “We all have regrets, Bambi. But I think Odin knew some how or he’d not have named you King and I know Thor loved you, even if he was hurting from all that took place. Plus, I’m sure your mother made sure he knew as well. From what you’ve told me about her, she had not only future sight, but great insight.” 

“She was an amazing woman, I know she would have loved you…as much as I have come to do as well,” Loki said in a soft whisper, caressing Tony’s cheek and placing a loving kiss upon his lips. 

Tony returned the kiss with as much tenderness and passion as Loki gave it, but Loki pulled back, and smiled at the soft whimper his love gave. “I know, but we must leave, it would be unfitting if we were late to our own gathering.” 

Tony laughed. “True, but I want a rain check,” Tony smirked, having long since explained the concept for Loki months ago. 

“Consider it given,” Loki smiled and stood up, taking Tony’s hand and lead them to the private dinning area where the rest of the Avengers and Loki’s personal court was waiting for them. 

“Thank you for coming,” Loki greeted and led his guest inside the dinning area where on one side was set up for a small feast, and on another a small table was standing, with a shiny golden apple resting upon an embroidered pillow. Loki led Tony over to the small table then around so they faced their guest. Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, along with Lady Eir, Lady Keeshol and Lady Idunn herself, stood to one side while the Avengers to the other. 

“I should explain that there truly is no actual ceremony per se,” Loki began. “Normally if a Non-Asgardian were to earn the right to that of a golden apple, this is responsible for our not only long but mostly youthful lives, the King would simply make a rather…pompous occasion and after a long winded speech present the worthy candidate with the apple. I have chosen to skip such and have a simple gathering where you have been invited to take witness and then a private meal in celebration.” 

“Oh, good,” Tony sighed. “I really thought there was some long ass ritual or something.” Most of the people present but Lady Idunn laughed, including Loki. 

“No, my Anthony, I knew you would not wish such. Simply know, once you have eaten this you will live a much longer and youthful life, but as you have seen, death does not stay her hand for ever.” 

“Yeah, you explained it to me and I’m ready,” Tony replied. 

Bruce cleared his throat and Loki knew who had put Tony up to their conversation earlier. “Relax, Brucie. I spoke with him, we can discuss it later. We’re good, I promise.” 

Seeing Bruce Banner nod his head and relax, made Loki feel batter as well. He then reached and held up the apple out to Lady Idunn, as she was keeper of the orchard. “Lord Anthony Stark has proven himself worthy to the people of Asgard, do you agree, my Lady?” 

Idunn was an older woman, appearing to be if human in her mid-fifties; to learn she was almost five thousand years old was more than impressive. It also explained why she came across so serious. She reached out and gently touched the apple. “Lord Anthony Stark has indeed proven worthy, thus I give this apple to you my King, with honor and great joy to know you have chosen wisely.” 

Loki nodded to her graciously, and then handed it to Tony. Once Tony had a hand wrapped around it, Loki guided his hand to Tony’s lips and held it with him as he took his first bite. “Wow,” Tony said with a full mouth. “This is great!”

“Eat, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Loki softly scolded, but he could feel the smile upon his on face and the joy in his heart. 

After a few minutes, all was left was the core and stem. “Do I have to eat this part too?” Tony inquired. 

“Only one seed from each you partake of, the rest should never be thrashed,” Idunn explained. “That which is not eaten is returned to me and my people harvest the seeds and the remains are used to prepare a special fertilizer.” 

“That works,” Tony smirked, took one last bite, quickly making good work of it before swallowing and then handed it over to Idunn. 

“Anthony,” Loki laughed, reaching behind him for a small bowl. “Place it in here. The servants will see to it that it is returned properly.

“Oh um, sorry,” Tony said, looking a bit sheepishly at Idunn. 

“Now that we’ve watched Tony eat, can we get some grub ourselves?” Barton asked, eyeing the food almost as badly as Volstagg. 

“Please,” Loki said and led the way for the group to dinner.

*******

Loki and his Anthony were sharing a laugh as they entered Loki’s chambers after the celebration meal. “A few mugs of your mead and Lady Idunn was a riot!” Tony laughed harder, leaning on Loki he was overwhelmed by the thought it seemed. 

“I didn’t just invite her due to her position,” Loki replied, a flushed smile upon his own face. He led his beloved over to the bed and both took a seat on the side closest to the balcony. “By the way, I want to thank you for taking such a…big step for me…” Loki began only to be silenced by a deep kiss from his Anthony. Words were soon lost upon the two lovers as their conversation was replaced by that of touches. 

Time had ceased to have meaning to Loki, his whole world revolved around being in his love’s arms and Tony’s lips that drank so deep, it felt like his Anthony must be tasting his very soul. His beloved was strong for a human to start with, but now with the apple, Loki could really feel his strength grow and he reveled in being held in such a manner. Loki felt himself give a soft whimper when Tony pulled back; soft panting filled the air between the both of them. 

“I think it’s time,” Tony announced, his hand caressing over Loki’s shoulder and down his right arm, then over to his chest, causing Loki to shiver with anticipation. 

“Time?” Loki asked, his brain partly melted by his love’s kiss.

“I want us to make love…now,” Tony replied, but didn’t wait to let Loki reply, he simply captured Loki’s mouth once again.   
Loki felt strong nimble fingers manipulate the fabric of his clothing with an experienced ease, that in moments he felt a soft breeze from the balcony window caress his overheated flesh. “More,” he moaned, not caring if his Anthony was taking a more dominate role; at the moment such petty things such as dominance didn’t matter only being loved by his Anthony. 

Touch, taste, smell, and hearing were all the senses that were in overdrive, as sight was given over to enhance the others. There was no place left untouched or unexplored, while the sounds of pleasure filled the air creating an invisible bubble around the two lovers all else forgotten. What felt too soon but was hours later, the sound of rapture escaped them both and soon both rested in the arms of the other panting and basking in the afterglow of the love they made. Both were too swept away to move or even care, though Loki was the first to recover enough to use a wisp of magic and the blanket slid up the bed to cover them before both were lost to sleep and the dreams of the other and their future ahead. 

**************

The names had been given and tabulated and passed on to each of the districts to give the people time to think over their choice. That same day Loki had made a production for the not only the sake of his people but those that had come for the anniversary celebration; off-wolders, his handing over Gunginir over to the Einherjar. Loki explained that they would take the staff and prepare it to receive the will of the people, and thus determine Asgards new King. 

“Upon the announcement and the crowning of the new King all my vows will be considered kept and concluded,” Loki stated to those present. “I trust you will all take the time to consider your options and choose well, for you are making history. No single blood line has prior or more claim over the other. You will be determining the future of Asgard for today and all generations to come. Take not light the responsibility for as my father had said, ‘being King is not about obtaining power to rule over people, but accepting the burden of power to rule in favor of the people.’ Speak with each other, your elders and know whom ever you chose needs to not only be able to hold up the glory of Asgard, but guide Asgard into the next Millennium by taking us forward. No longer can we stand still in this universe or fall backwards to thinking that allowed us to become blind to the beings around us and too arrogant to know that as strong as we are, we have room for growth. On behalf of my Father Odin, my Mother Frigga, and my Brother Thor, I command you…choose wisely and well.” Loki said, and then with a nod, he dismissed the people, the Einherjar taking the royal staff away as well. 

Loki walked down the stairs where Anthony was waiting for him; wearing Asgardian clothing made of softer materials, but looked scrumptious in. Loki took his hand and kissed the back of it. “To have time to be alone is my greatest wish right now.” 

Tony laughed. Then he reached up and kissed Loki on the cheek. “You’re the King, order some.” 

Loki laughed himself. “Alas, such is not to be. I have a few contracts I have to finalize and a few other tasks to oversee before the end of my reign. You can however walk with me,” he suggested. 

The two walked behind the throne to the King’s private hall. “Aren’t you…I don’t know, a bit concerned on who might be made king next?” Tony asked. “I mean, from what I’ve learned, they can pretty much do anything and, well…you know.” 

“If you have something to ask or say, please just say it,” Loki said, for once again Tony was rambling. 

“Okay, what if the new King decides they want to act against you or something? I mean, Odin threw you in jail, and we both know you had your share of…haters. I’m just worried.” 

Loki gave Tony a huge mischievous grin. “My dearest Anthony, I would think by now you would know me enough to I have made preparations for all possibilities.” 

“All?” Tony challenged back, though a bit of relief filled his eyes. 

“Well, a great deal,” Loki replied. “If the new King should turn against me they will have to do so quickly after being crowned, for otherwise I have more than enough time to depart Asgard. Any action taken before they receive the crown is an act of treason and no one at this time even knows whom the people will choose.” Loki looked at Tony with delight in his eyes. 

“Okay, but what about the apples? I mean, you told me that the King could deny anyone access to them and though one of them can do a great deal, to keep all it’s benefits, a person needs to eat one at least every hundred years…” 

Loki silenced Tony with a soft kiss. “Trust me, my Anthony, I have foreseen that possibility as well and have assured us both enough to live a very long and healthy life.” 

“And if he places a bounty on your head?” Tony suggested, his eyes glowing as he was trying to find something Loki did not. 

“Ah, but bounty hunters in the Nine Realms can only function legally in the lands they are accepted, any other can be dealt with as if a criminal. And if the King has any wisdom, he will overlook all the contracts and treaties I have made over this year with the other realms.” 

“Why is that?” Tony asked, a knowing smirk upon his face. 

“I believe that term from your world is ‘fine print’ yes?”

Tony laughed. “Yes, what did you put?” 

“Oh, just a few clauses to assure the safety of myself and any I call family for ages to come,” Loki smirked. “I have a few other plans in place also should they be needed. Plus, should I have forgotten an angle of some sort, I have you my dearest, and no one would stand a chance against you.” 

“Oooh, flattery, will get you everywhere,” Tony purred. 

“I will as you say, take a rain check,” Loki replied, then gave a loving kiss to Tony. “Go show off your latest contribution to Asgard’s defense and Earth’s. I have work to be done, and though I would love to abandon it, it was not how I was raised.” 

“Yeah, know what you mean. Fine, I’ll go play with the other kids while you do your homework,” Tony chuckled. “Off hand, what is it you are finishing up?” 

“Just making sure as much as I can that the achievements made on behalf of the women of our land will not be taken from them or that of the mages,” Loki replied. “Asgard cannot afford to go backwards, and I fear a traditionalist will befall the throne. But though King, they too have rules and laws they must follow or be called to account their actions and replaced as the King before Bor, whose very name was stricken from the records, had been done. Now, be off.” 

“Fine, fine, but don’t be surprised if I buzz the Palace,” Tony said over his shoulder as he departed. 

Loki stared at the now closed door and laughed. Tony would don his suit and fly over the city, especially over any part he knew Loki was, as if taunting him to come out and play. If Loki was done early he might just join him today. He then turned to his father’s desk, now his and soon…someone else’s. He would miss these halls; miss the memories he had here. He had gathered what he could and quietly packed the items away as keepsakes for he doubted strongly he would be allowed to dwell here anymore. In two days he would no longer be King or even Prince, he’d simply be Loki, Loki Odinson, the last of the line of Odin. 

_Authors Note: If you have not guessed, the book in question is The Hallow Crown (King Richard the II, Henry the IV and Henry the V) If you are not familiar with the plays, go see the 2012 BBC version for Tom Hiddelston does a resounding and remarkable job as Prince Hall in Henry the IV and King Henry the V. The part Loki takes his idea from is in Henry the V. Enjoy._

**End of Chapter Eight**


	9. Chapter 9

Tony had concerns about Loki no longer being King, not only for Asgard in general but for Loki himself. But the current King and Tony’s lover said he was aware of such concerns and made plans. Tony had made a few of his own, mainly with those he knew he could count on, that being the Avengers shy of Barton. Sure the archer was easing off Loki overall, but he was still far from a fan. Thankfully over the year, Bruce, Steve and Natasha had seen the truth and agreed to help Loki seek asylum should it be necessary. 

When the day of the vote arrived early in the morning; too early for Tony, Steve asked him where the voting machines were and Tony was so baffled at the question he found himself asking Loki, who only laughed at him. That’s what he gets for asking questions before he’s had his coffee, or våken. 

“Anthony, no such is needed, just watch,” Loki replied and then to Tony’s amazement, Loki made a short speech regarding starting the vote. A large group of the big shinnies, the En-jars or whatever, arrived, all dressed in fancy gold armor and some huge guy holding a large golden pillow with the staff laying upon it. They moved to the bottom steps of the throne, the guy with the pillow moving slowly forward and people lined up on both sides. The lines were out the great hall; all Asgard had turned out Tony heard. 

To Tony’s surprise things moved fairly quick, one person from each side came forth, touch the golden staff and left…that was it. “Wait…that’s it?” Tony turned to Loki as if this was nuts and it was. 

“Yes, Anthony, that is it. The staff can read the needs and desires of the people; after all, that is part of its design. Once every person of the age of decision and older has touched it, the Einherjar will draw from it the information sought. Then the three candidates will be tested by Gunginir herself. Do not ask me what that may be, for each test will be unique for each person. Should all fail; the next three will be tested.” 

“King Loki?” Bruce Banner asked, having joined Tony to watch the event, and Tony could see he was a bit miffed over such a ‘simple’ manner to take a vote. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, Dr. Banner,” Loki said, giving a welcoming smile to Tony’s best friend. 

“I’ve been doing some reading on our mythologies we have on Earth about Asgard; mainly seeing what was true or not. You said that Gunginir played a major part in the overthrowing of a bad King, choosing Odin’s father Bor. But in our mythology it states that Gunginir wasn’t even created until Odin was already ruling Asgard…” 

“Let me stop you here, Dr. Banner. I have read some of your…myths regarding Asgard, myself and my family. Though you have managed to get some things right, you have more things wrong. I am not Odin’s brother, but Thor’s. Frigga was my mother and Odin’s wife, not Freya. I have never had a child or sired any, nor have I been married. As for Gunginir, it is older than many can truly remember. Its history stems from the time of the great upheaval, when Asgard was a full planet like your own and others within the Nine.” 

“But they did get that you were a Jouton correct,” Banner replied. 

“Yes, so perhaps one of the contributors was a seer similar to my mother, for as I said some events were true, though if you do not mind I wish not to speak of them,” Loki answered and Tony could see pain in those beautiful green eyes forming. 

“Not a problem,” Tony interjected. “So, the magic stick is older than we thought and we got things wrong…not the first time we got things wrong in history, won’t be the last.” 

“True,” Banner replied, able to pick up on Tony’s hint of keeping things light. It’s one of the things he liked about the man besides being a great science bro. 

“How long will this take?” Steve asked as he walked up behind Banner. 

“Cap, wanting to see how democracy works in a sovereign land?” Tony teased. 

“Well, I was wondering?” Steve asked sincerely. 

“Well, it seems they take the spear of ruling and let everyone from the land touch it, it reads their minds or something and will provide the golden tin cans with an answer once done. Then the three lucky suckers will be tested by the golden rod of Kingship and wha-la we have a winner!” Tony smirked. 

“Seriously, Tony, I’m sure it’s not that simple…” Steve started, but Tony just pointed over his shoulder. “Oh.” 

“Captain, Doctor, we will have several hours before any information will be available. If you do not mind, I had hoped to steal Anthony away for a breakfast in the garden,” Loki said kindly and Tony was thrilled at the chance to spend more alone time with his lover. 

“Food and more våken…and bacon! Oh yes, våken and bacon,” Tony moaned with delight. He could see his love laughing at him and Tony felt he was achieving his goal, keeping Loki’s mind off of things and well…on him. “Let’s go,” he said, taking Loki’s hand and pulling away toward the garden he knew Loki favored before Bruce or Steve could do more than chuckle at his antics. 

“Anthony,” Loki scolded, but Tony saw the twinkle in his beautiful eyes and knew he was not offended in the slightest. 

“So, have you given any final thoughts to what we discussed?” Tony asked as they entered the garden to move to a small gazebo where a table and food awaited them. Two servants waited near by in case they would be needed. 

“Which discussion?” Loki inquired as he took a seat. 

“What we’re going to do once this gig is over,” Tony replied, pouring more of his new favored drink in the universe. 

“Yes. If it is agreeable, I would like to go back to Earth with you,” Loki said carefully. 

“Absolutely!” Tony beamed with joy. He had already started preparing for having his lover move in with him. “But we have to steal that bed,” Tony added, getting a laugh from Loki. “Well, it’s huger than huge and so comfortable. I’ve searched all of Earth and I can tell you for a fact, that bed in that chamber is the best ever. So, yes, bed is going, the new King can just get another. Think of it as being a perk from the job.” 

Loki was laughing, so relaxed in a way he rarely was with anyone but Tony himself, and this pleased Tony to no end. “Very well, I’ll be sure to pack it with my belongings.” 

“So, when on Earth, going to join the Avengers in avenging against the bad guys?” Tony inquired with his mouth full of a breakfast pastry. Their content wasn’t regular bacon and eggs, but it was too tasty for him to care. 

“I was not thinking such, no,” Loki replied. “I was thinking of writing.” 

This got Tony to freeze, and then clear his mouth. “Ah…writing?” 

“Yes, Anthony. I believe I have mentioned that a great majority of Asgard’s magical knowledge was lost. Though I possess a great many tomes, which will need to be recopied and updated both in knowledge and language, I will have to create newer books to replace such knowledge lost or only I possess.” 

“Huh,” Tony said, tilting his head, taking this information and letting it slip through his neuro pathways. “Would it make you happy?” he then asked. 

Loki’s eyes brightened and Tony had his answer even before his lover spoke. “Very much so,” Loki replied gleefully. 

“Then I’m all for it,” Tony said easily, for if it made his love happy, he had no issues. “But do you think…you know, in an emergency or something, that you might…you know…help out?” 

Loki chuckled. “Very well, should it be an emergency or you truly need me…” 

“Oh, Loki, I need you, don’t doubt that,” Tony said truthfully, hoping the man before him knew how much Tony needed and loved him. He felt Loki take his hand and saw the love returned in vibrant green eyes. 

“It is very mutual,” Loki promised. 

********

It was shortly after dinner when word came that the Einherjar were ready to report on the voting that had transpired during the day. Everyone who could, gathered in the great hall, was waiting with bated breath to find out what would happen next. Tony stood with the rest of the Avengers, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun as the group of Einherjar from this morning re-entered the hall. The large one who was still carrying the golden pillow with the golden rod moved forward in the lead and all of them knelt before Loki, bowing their heads. The one in the lead looked up and with a nod from Loki stood. 

“Per your orders, a vote of the citizens of Asgard on whom should be chosen as our next King,” the Einherjar spoke. “Also, per your orders should there be no majority, the top three potentials should be names. But should there be such a majority only their name be given,” he added. 

“So, what do have?” Loki asked, his face ever the mask of calm control. 

“One name stood out among them all, my King,” the Einherjar announced. 

“Truly?” Loki asked surprised, Tony could only think over all that would make things easer for the current King. “Very well, reveal all as is your duty,” Loki ordered. 

Tony watched the only standing Einherjar turn toward the people in the great hall, the rod on the pillow before him. “Gunginir, guider of Kings and protector of Asgard reveal thy name of who should serve as King of all Asgard until their dying day!” 

Tony shouldn’t have been surprised the large staff began to glow, but he was. It grew brighter and brighter, almost pulsing in a golden light…typical as Tony would say. Then what he perceived as a holo-projection filled the air above the man’s head. Tony then noticed several things at once: First, the image was that of Asgardian ruins, which he still had trouble reading. Second, the people began to cheer for joy and Third, Loki paled and gave a soft gasp. “I’m missing something,” Tony said aside to Volstagg who was also cheering. “What does it say?” 

“The King remains!” Volstagg announced with great joy. 

“Wait, what?” Tony replied, confused by what the big guy said. 

“There…there must be some mistake,” Loki said somewhat softly. 

The Einherjar turned and knelt once again to Loki. “Nay my King. The people have spoken and the results clear. Shall I display them?” 

“Yes,” Loki gasped, and Tony could see he was unsettled. 

“What’s going on?” Bruce and Steve asked as one. 

“Why does Loki look ill?” Natasha inquired. 

“Did some baddy get elected King?” Barton asked, also confused. 

“Nay, the people have chosen to keep Loki as King,” Hogun answered for the humans, while actually smiling. 

“Keep Loki?” Barton asked, not believing what he heard. 

“I would think he would be happy about it?” Natasha probed to understand further. 

Tony turned to look at the display now showing that which he still couldn’t read, but even so, it was clear only a tiny bit of color showed in a few columns and one was without a doubt almost a full bar; Loki’s bar. The people had seen what Tony had and wanted him to remain as leader. Tony was hit by confusion over the matter. On one hand he was proud of his Loki, working so hard that he accomplished so damn much in such a short time, even wining over the favor of the same people that scorned him not that long ago. On the other, this meant Loki would have to stay here in Asgard and as King it would mean he’d need an heir…and heirs meant Queens or a Queen and what would become of him…Tony?

Tony realized he had lost track but it seemed not much had changed, the people were still cheering, chanting ‘King Loki’ and in a festive mood. Tony turned once again to see how his love was taking it, and knew without a doubt, he was in-love with him and now he faced losing him to some woman. He wanted to do something, but he didn’t know what, so all he could do was look up on the throne and see Loki looking pale, a false smile upon his lips and wait until later to see what would happen next. 

Tony thought he’d have longer to wait to see what Loki was feeling about the situation, but then Loki stood and in a firm voice called out, “Silence!” It took a few moments but soon the Great hall become quiet all staring in surprise at Loki; Tony knew he was. 

Volstagg being the High General moved forward and knelt before Loki. “My King, what is wrong?” 

“How could the people choose me?” he questioned, some anger in his tone. 

“They have seen your cunning, skill, intelligence and compassion for all of Asgard, my King,” Volstagg replied. 

“Do they not know? Do they not realize I am adopted by Odin? Do they know of my true heritage?” Loki demanded, but didn’t let Volstagg reply as he turned to the people. “Do you know who you are attempting to place upon the throne of Asgard?” he said louder and in a moment his pale skin faded and transformed into Jouton blue with etched white lines to signify he was born the son of Laufey. His now crimson eyes stared at the people at large, taking in their reactions. 

Tony was surprised by this reaction somewhat, but now knew what Loki was trying to do. Loki was trying to get the people to change their mind along with the bit of self-hatred Loki developed over the years knowing of his heritage. He looked to the Asgardian people to see their reactions; most was a division of fear and simple surprise. Tony knew he should remain silent, for if Loki was not King, then they could be together, yet something inside pushed him to speak. “So?” he said out loud and moved to stand next to Volstagg who looked a bit surprised but not unhappy about the situation. “Odin knew, he didn’t care, why should anyone else?” Tony asked making sure his voice carried. “He knew you would be the one for the job that faced the people, even your mother. Why should the fact that you’re sexy-blue matter?” 

“I am a Frost Giant, Jouton by birth,” Loki replied between clenched teeth. 

“My King, you were raised side by side with Prince Thor, you were raised Asgardian…” Volstagg interjected. 

To everyone’s surprise Hogun moved next to Volstagg and knelt before Loki also. “My King,” he said in a clear voice. “You have shown the need for growth, to throw away old notions that no longer serve. You are my chosen King,” he said, then gave the Asgardian salute of placing his right fist over his heart and bowed his head. As if on cue, the majority of the people in the hall followed suit. 

Tony saw Loki’s eyes grow wide at the reaction of the people, then his fists clench as if angered. Before Tony could say a word, Loki raised a hand as if to make a point but Gunginir flew from the golden pillow into his hands, stunning him into silence. Tony could see then that Loki was trying to contain his emotions over the situation. After a long moment, Loki turned, placed Gunginir on the throne and in a calm pace, departed without a word. This was bad, very bad. Tony turned to Volstagg. “You handle out here, I’ll go after him,” Tony said before departing in a light jog, knowing Loki would need a few moments to himself. 

*********

Tony found Loki out on the balcony of the private study, once more pale hands gripping the railing. “You want to talk about it, Bambi?” Tony asked gently, placing a tender hand on Loki’s back and rubbed up and down in a soothing manner. 

“I told you once that when I fought Thor on the BiFrost that I told him I did not want the throne, I was not lying. I…I do not wish to be King,” Loki said in a soft broken voice. 

“Then don’t be,” Tony replied as if it was that simple. 

Loki snorted with a bit of mild disgust. “If the people have chosen, truly chosen, then Gunginir will go to no other. Plus…I was born a prince, in Joutenheim and raised one here. I have always known duty before all else. If walk away as I desire I know without doubt that Odin, Thor and my Mother will be greatly disappointed in me. I just…I just…” Loki lowered his head as if in defeat. 

Tony gently maneuvered his love so he could wrap his arms around Loki. “It’ll be okay, I’m here for you and I know you’ll have a lot of support,” Tony whispered into Loki’s neck, wishing either Loki shorter or himself taller. 

Loki’s arms wrapped around Tony and held him tightly; thanks to the apple, Tony didn’t flinch for he could take that strength now. “I do not wish to lose you,” Loki whispered back. 

“Hey, who said anything about losing me?” Tony replied as he hugged Loki tighter himself. “I’m not going anywhere, Lok’s. I happen to love you and I plan on fighting for you if needed. But I’m not going anywhere, got it?” 

Loki leaned back; tears glistened in his emerald eyes. “But we planned on going back to Earth, then traveling the Nine. As King I will be limited on my travels and have to remain here dealing with diplomats, other Kings and complaints from nobles alike. I…never wanted this. I was not meant for this.” 

Tony wiped a tear that escaped away from Loki’s cheek. “Hate to break it to you, darling. But you were. I know I can be self-absorbed a great deal of time, but I can listen too. You have accomplished a miracle in just a year here. People notice these things, babe. You handle the diplomats and other Kings with a cool ease it’s almost envious. You are smart and cunning and unafraid to speak what needs hearing or do what needs’ doing…that’s the mark of a pretty good leader in my book. You are also wise enough to ask for help, I doubt anyone else would have come to Earth asking for help.” 

Loki shook his head no. “Asking for help is a sign of weakness…” 

“Bull!” Tony grumbled. “All those folks who came to you on their knees begging for help, they were not weak they were doing what was needed for their family and friends. It takes a stronger person to admit they need help then to fail from stupid pride. Hell, even I’ve asked for help on a regular basis. Ask Jarvis, or Bruce, they’ll tell you. And when my dear Pepper was alive, she helped me more times than I could ask, so that’s bull, Loki and I’m calling it.” 

Loki sighed and nodded that Tony won that argument. “What am I to do as King? I have overseen the reconstruction of Asgard and claimed my revenge on the Dark Elves, what is there left to do?”

Tony laughed warmly and kissed Loki’s cheek. “Bambi, you have an entire city that is going to go through some major growing pains. They’re going to need your guidance. Plus, were you not the one who said Asgard could not afford to go backwards, but forward? Who among your people is more forward thinking than you? Hmm?” 

“You are good for me, Anthony,” Loki smiled softly. 

“And you for me, Lokster. I’ll be here for you, I promise.” Tony beamed, hoping Loki could see the love he felt in his eyes. 

Loki straitened up, caressing Tony’s arms up and down several times. “I am not sure how the people are going to take this revelation, but I will do as you advise.” 

“Good. Plus, you were saying you owe the yo-tons?”

“Joutons, yes.” 

“Yeah, a few large favors. What best then as King to help them out. Plus you might be able to learn a few things about your heritage that the Asgardians never knew…yeah?” 

“Perhaps,” Loki replied. “There are things about being King I do not look forward to, however.” 

“Tell me about it,” Tony grumbled. 

“Anthony?” 

Tony took a deep breath and braced himself. “I know that being King means having an heir. That means you getting married at some point to some woman to have a kid. I just…I…” 

“I will not toss you aside, Anthony Stark. You are my consort, you have my heart, and I will not lose you to anyone. If I must take a wife, it’ll be in name only and to bear an heir nothing more.” 

“Is that fair to the kid? I mean, my father was an ass, I think he married my mother for that reason and he treated me like I was nothing…” 

Loki had placed a finger on Tony’s lips to silence him. “I would love my child as I am sure you would also, yes?” he asked. Tony unable to speak just nodded he would. “No child shall feel the pangs of rejection we both have, this I vow. But I will also put this event off for as long as I can, for there may be other solutions and together we shall seek them out, yes?” 

Tony leaned back so he could speak. He knew his own eyes were holding back a few tears as well. “You mean it?” 

“With all that I am,” Loki replied and kissed Tony deeply and passionately, sealing this promise between them. 

“Then we’ll just take it one day at a time,” Tony panted. 

“Agreed.” 

“I’d really like to make love to you, but I think you might have to go back out there again, settle things with everyone,” Tony advised. 

“Very well. Should the people still demand I remain as King we shall proceed as agreed,” Loki nodded. Then with one last kiss upon Tony’s lips he left, leaving Tony alone on the balcony. Tony looked up to the sky and gave a soft smile. “I really hope you guys knew what you were doing, but on the off chance you don’t, I will find a way to kick your sorry asses,” Tony said firmly, then left to follow his love’s lead. 

******

 _ **[Epilogue]**_

Tony arrived at the BiFrost having just returned back from Earth. He had witnessed so much change on his planet that it was a bit overwhelming, but at least it was in the areas of health care and protection-no weapons. “Hey Heimmy,” he said to Heimdall who simply nodded at his arrival. The man was too serious for his own good, Tony thought as he moved to the exit. “Hey, buddy!” he greeted the one awaiting him. 

Over the last several years Tony had learned a lot, one of them per the insistence of his love, was ridding. He was a bit surprised that he and Sleipnir became friends, and the highly intelligent horse always seemed to know when he was going to arrive and meet him, though Tony suspected either Heimdall or Loki behind that bit. “Ready for me?” Tony asked. 

Sleipnir nodded and turned so Tony could mount his saddle. Then both were soon moving so fast across the bridge it felt like flying. It was this reason that Loki insisted that Tony learn to ride, so they could enjoy rides in the countryside when they could get away. Before Tony knew it, they had arrived at the palace. This time Sleipnir let him off at the steps. “Thanks, buddy.” Tony said then reached into his pocket and pulled out a large, long carrot; something Asgard didn’t grow, and the big horse adored. “Got a good one for you this time,” he grinned, as he watched Sleipnir take it and head off. 

“Lord Stark,” one of the guards greeted. “His Majesty has asked that when you arrive to join him in the far Eastern garden.” 

“Thanks,” Tony smiled having long since gotten use to being addressed such. Asgardians were all about formalities, and though some folks have relaxed a bit, it would take a miracle for them to chuck it all, so Tony adapted. He quickly navigated the many halls and passageways needed to get to the garden in question; it was the one Loki chose when he had important new to break to Tony. This gave Tony reason to be a bit apprehensive, since the damn council had been pressuring Loki to take a wife. Seemed folks were too wrapped on there being a kid to take the throne then focusing on the one currently on it. Tony mentally sighed, somethings took forever to change. 

Tony finally entered ‘Frigga’s Morning Delight’ garden, named in honor of her with a lovely statue of her near a large fountain that kept the place properly watered and nurtured. He spotted Loki sitting on a nearby bench by his mother’s statue and felt his own blood chill a bit. That was not a good sign. “Hey, babe!” he called out. 

Tony was glad to see Loki’s eyes brighten upon seeing him and stand to open his arms to embrace him. Tony hurried over and accepted the wonderful hugs his lover gave him. “I’ve missed you,” Tony whispered. 

Loki laughed softly. “It’s only been a week,” Loki replied. 

“I’m still on human time, and a week is a long time,” Tony murmured. 

“Well, if it is any consequence, I missed you too.” 

They shared a hug for a few moments, and though Tony wished to avoid whatever conversation that was awaiting him, he couldn’t withstand waiting either. “So, what did you want to discuss with me?” he asked bluntly. 

Loki took a seat and guided Tony to sit next to him. “I believe I am becoming predictable,” Loki chided to himself with a small laugh. 

“Only on somethings, like having important conversations next to your mother’s statue…so, yeah. What’s up?” 

“As you know the council has been most adamant about me having an heir…” 

Tony lowered his head, he knew something like this was coming. “Who is she?” 

“She?” Loki asked, obviously not understanding the question. 

Tony did his best not to be angry; he didn’t want to share his lover with anyone…ever. “Yeah, she. The woman you chose?” 

Loki looked at him blankly for a moment then understanding entered his lovely eyes. “There is no woman, Anthony. Hear me out if you please.” 

“No woman?” 

“Anthony,” Loki chided softly. 

“Okay, okay, go on.” 

“As I was saying, the council has been on my back about a child, and while I was on Joutenhime last week working on the trade agreement with my half-brother Helbindi, I learned something very interesting that I wanted to share with you.” 

Tony couldn’t compute what one thing had to do with the other so simply nodded that he was listening. 

“It turns out that the Jouton are a single sex,” Loki stated and waited for a responds. 

“Um…what do you mean?” Tony asked, not quite getting it. 

Loki smiled, a bit of a soft flush filled his cheeks. “It means that I am not fully male or female. I…can…bare children,” he said, the last part rather quickly.

“Wait…bare children?” Tony asked, his quick brain letting him down for the moment. 

Loki looked down and away. “Yes.” 

Tony knew he was getting things too slow to reply properly, but he was trying. “You…can have a child, as in not sire one but…give birth to one?” he asked, trying to get the concept to ping in his brain. 

“Yes,” Loki said, his voice growing smaller and his eyes never left the ground. 

Tony took a few more moments, and then another stupid question pushed passed his filter with little resistance. “Wait, if that’s true, then how come…you know,” he asked, gesturing between each other. 

“You mean besides not knowing myself?” Loki growled, getting a bit angry at Tony’s behavior. 

“I get you didn’t know, but accidents happen, not that I would have a problem with it, but still all this time…” 

“You wouldn’t?” Loki asked, hope filling his bright green eyes. 

“Huh?”

“Mind if we had a child together?” 

“Of course not, it would be our kid, but still, all this time, you’d have thought something would have occurred. It’s not like we were using protection or…” Tony was silenced by a deep kiss from his lover, obviously he said something right. 

After a long moment, Loki pulled back, grinning ear-to-ear. “The reason nothing happened before was that I did not know how to…stimulate that aspect of my biology. I know now. Second…” Loki shifted down to one knee. “As is in Earth custom, would you Anthony Stark be my lawful husband and father of my children?” 

Tony felt his eyes widen and his heart jump, he was so stunned at the question, but not for long. “You serious? You want me…really?” 

“Of course, fool,” Loki teased warmly. “I love you and only you, Anthony. I can think of no other I would wish to have children with…please?” Loki asked, a bit of pleading was in his loving eyes. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice, hell yeah!” Tony beamed and pulled Loki up and onto his lap, uncaring about the high difference, and kissed his fiancé with all his might. “I love you, Loki,” he whispered. He figured after all this time, his love deserved to hear the words again and he felt the need to say them. “So, when shall we do this thing?” 

Loki laughed. “Which part, the wedding or the making of a child?” 

“Either or both will suit me just fine,” Tony leered. 

Loki laughed again. “First the wedding, say three months from now, as such things take time. As for the child, we’ll start on the wedding night.” 

“Can’t we elope or something?” Tony groaned. 

“My poor Anthony,” Loki said, while caressing his cheek. “We are not like others; we must uphold the station in which we serve. And three months is very quick for a wedding, I assure you. I have heard of some noble families taking several years to arrange everything. As for the child…we can get in plenty of practice,” he teased. 

“Oh, I’m good at practice,” Tony grinned, feeling himself warming up to the idea quickly. “Can we go practice now?” 

Loki kissed him with all his heart and pulled back and stood up. “I’m afraid we have a luncheon to attend, then a feast in the honor of Dwarvan Nation’s ambassador, so it will have to wait.” 

Tony groaned, he hated political meals, but at least he didn’t have to mingle so much as sit at the head table, eat, drink and comment as he saw fit. Plus, he liked the dwarfs, they liked to build things and Tony could appreciate that. “Okay,” he grumbled. 

“It is only for the evening, and since you have taken a less active role as ambassador to Earth, you will be free to join them in the forges they are creating here in Asgard.” 

“As much fun as that will be, and it will, I rather have a hot time with you,” Tony replied, taking Loki by the hand and leading him to their private chambers. 

“Anthony,” Loki scolded, but he was laughing and Tony knew he could do no wrong when he made Loki happy with his antics. 

“Future heir practice is more important than some luncheon, wouldn’t you say?” Tony wheedled as he continued to pull Loki up the stairs and into the doorway that would lead to their chamber. Loki wasn’t putting up that much of a fuss. “Any thought on how many children you want?” 

Loki stopped fighting and closed the door to their chambers from the balcony. “As many as the fates will grant us,” he purred. 

“Oh yeah, I can get behind that,” Tony purred, as he nibbled on Loki’s neck. 

“Anthony,” Loki groaned at the poor pun and the lovely sensation of his loves lips upon his flesh. 

Tony shifted Loki to the bed and laid him down like a feast to behold. “No worries, babe, we’ll take things like we always have, one day at a time.” Then the two lovers were lost in each other letting the flames of their passion raise to their peak and continue to grow ever in the ebb and flow of life and love.

THE END


End file.
